Big Brother Japão II
by Willy Dan
Summary: ÚLTIMA SEMANA A casa mais famosa dos Reality-Shows está de volta e com novos residentes em busca dos 500 mil.
1. Entrada

BIG BROTHER JAPÃO II

Yunosuke Iha entra em cena para anunciar os hóspedes do Reality-Show mais famoso dos animes.

Yunosuke: Boa noite, otakus de plantão, do Brasil ao Japão. Hoje começaremos a segunda edição do Big Brother Japão. Novos hóspedes, nova casa, tudo novo na luta pelo prêmio de 500 mil ienes. Hoje vamos começar por uma garota que é tímida, mas que é bem forte. Muitos fãs aprovam ela com o protagonista da série. Vem aí, Hinata Hyuga de Naruto!

(Hinata entra)

Hinata: Estou tão lisongeada!

Yunosuke: Calma Hinata! Agora me diz, pretende sair daqui de bolso cheio?

Hinata: Mais ou menos, mas com o Naruto acreditando em mim, sei que posso.

Naruto: Vai nessa Hinata! Estamos com você!

Yunosuke: Boa sorte viu? E agora um rapaz que é temido por todos, mas não por mãe, nem professor ou namorada. Se bem que de tanto ser encrenqueiro conseguiu salvar o mundo três vezes. Chegando na casa do BBJ, Yusuke Urameshi de Yu Yu Hakusho!

(Yusuke entra)

Yusuke: Faltou falar da minha maior derrota. Quando organizei um torneio das trevas pelo trono do mundo Makai, eu perdi para o Yomi.

Yunosuke: O cara era forte, apesar de cego, mas e quanto a Suzako, Toguro e Sensui?

Yusuke: Vou te contar, eles eram muito fortes, mas eu era mais. Ninguém pode com Yusuke Urameshi aqui!

Yunosuke: Agora para a casa, viu? Nossa próxima hóspede é bibliotecária de um mundo misterioso. Tem sempre um chapéu grande em sua cabeça e demonstra uma afeição por sua parceira de viagem. Chegando para se hospedar... Lilith de Yamibou!

(Lilith entra)

Lilith: Hatsuki, eu volto logo mais para te ver!

Hatsuki: HMPF! Faça o que quiser!

Yunosuke: Anti-social, ela! Agora me diz, por que a ingressão?

Lilith: Quero tirar umas férias de tanto cuidar da biblioteca que me transporta a outros mundos só abrindo um livro.

Yunosuke: Você também é bem bonita, sabia?

Lilith: Você acha?

Yunosuke: Muito. O convidado de agora é sensível nas lutas, porque odeia machucar os adversários, mas seu controle sobre o vento é bom que é uma beleza. Chegando acorrentado para a casa do BBJ, Shun Amamiya dos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco.

(Shun entra)

Yunosuke: Muito prazer viu? Agora alguns fãs seus acham que você é... Já sabe, né. Mas também é famoso por seu grito pelo irmão.

Shun: Estou menos dependente do Ikki, mas ele chega quando eu preciso. Desde minhas lutas nas 12 casas estou mais forte e muito mais! Sobre a grana, eu digo que quero para meus amigos e para mim!

Yunosuke: Ótimo, e outra coisa, tenta não chorar.

Shun: Eu não choro!

Yunosuke: Sei! A nossa próxima garota é dócil, amável e muito mais. Tanto que adora muito suas irmãs e conhecer a outros mundos através de uma viagem no tempo. Vem aí, Ai de Popotan!

(Ai entra)

Ai: Yunosuke, eu nunca entrei em uma casa sem nenhuma conexão com o mundo lá fora, mas eu agradeço o convite!

Yunosuke: Bom saber. Olha para quê quer os 500 mil?

Ai: Estou sem idéias, mas adoro muito ajudar minhas irmãs. Quem sabe até continuar com as viagens no tempo em grande estilo!

Yunosuke: Então pode entrar na casa. E agora chamaremos a um rapaz que tem conhecido uma garota com uma coleira em seu pescoço e é fiel a ele por ser uma escrava. Chegando no BBJ, Takeya Ikuhara de DearS.

(Takeya entra)

Takeya: Ren, eu vou sozinho!

Ren: Aonde quer que vá, eu vou junto!

Takeya: Não agora. Yuno, é um prazer conhecer a outros, mas acontece que minha DearS ela me ama desde que eu a conheci.

Yunosuke: Sei! Sem roupa e só com um manto. E ainda te esperando no armário de casa. E sobre a grana?

Takeya: Sei lá, reforma ou guardar para a minha madrasta ou professora!

Yunosuke: Vamos ver se dá. Nossa convidada agora vem de um templo xintoísta e estuda em uma escola feminina. É uma navegante e controla o fogo. Chegando na casa também... Rei Hino de Sailor Moon!

(Rei entra)

Rei: É uma honra estar aqui. Quero essa grana para minhas amigas. Eu não me apego fácil a bens materiais!

Yunosuke: Mas tem uma coisa, você também tinha fama de instigadora.

Rei: Está me dizendo que eu era irritante? A boba da Serena não gostava de meus comentários, e nem chegávamos a ser amigas na primeira série. Embora tenhamos nossos problemas...

Yunosuke: Para casa agora porque vou chamar mais um convidado. Ele é de um grupo de samurais modernos. Também tem poder sobre o fogo e em uma das lutas chegou a ficar cego. Vem aí Ryo Sanada, o Hector de Samurai Warriors.

(Hector entra)

Hector: Muito prazer, Yuno. Eu vim depois de uma longa luta contra a dinastia do mal, sabe?

Yunosuke: É, a luta foi muito apertada. Mas ninguém esquece a sua outra armadura branca. De que elemento é ela mesma?

Hector: Do sol. Para isso eu precisaria unificar meu poder ao dos outros.

Yunosuke: Interessante. E agora outra espadachim, mas que tem garras afiadas, sonha em ser cantora e odeia ser irritada. Da pizzaria de Edoropolis para a casa do BBJ, vem aí Polly Esther de Samurai Pizza Cats!

(Polly entra)

Polly: Ainda me entendo com vocês, seus engraçadinhos!

Speedy: Como ela bate!

Guido: Não devia te-la ofendido.

Yunosuke: Polly, por que seus amigos estão arregaçados?

Polly: Fizeram uma piada sem graça comigo na pizzaria, mas garanto que isso não ficou assim! Quero também ajudar na luta contra o mal, sabe?

Yunosuke: Edoropolis é bem interessante, é como no Japão, moderno de um lado, antigo do outro. Vai para os outros hóspedes porque agora chamo um corredor profissional que tem um carro de primeira e ainda lançará filme este ano. Chegando a mais de 300 por hora, Speed Racer!

(Speed entra)

Speed: Vim a pedido do meu pai, para ganhar a grana e ajudar na oficina dele. É claro que também sou o corredor mais famoso dos animes, outros carros da minha série também são muito famosos!

Yunosuke: Quais deles?

Speed: Fora o Mach 5, o Shooting Star do Corredor X e, um dos melhores, o Carro Mamute. Este tinha na lataria 50 milhões de dólares em ouro. Claro que consegui detê-lo.

Yunosuke: Interessante. Nossa próxima visitante não gosta de acordar cedo, bebe sake demais, é uma pirata espacial e foi a primeira conhecida de um jovem a caminho da escola. Vinda do espaço, Ryoko Hakubi de Tenchi Muyo!

(Ryoko entra)

Yunosuke: Antes de entrar aqui, nada de teleporte para a casa do Tenchi!

Ryoko: Eu sei! Vou mostrar que um corpinho de primeira como eu pode fazer!

Ayeka: RYOKO SUA DEVASSA, EU TE PEGO ASSIM QUE FOR ELIMINADA!!!

Ryoko: Não vem não sua princesinha de meia-tigela!

Yunosuke: Por que não esquece isso e entra na casa?

Ryoko: Tudo bem. Tudo bem, eu vou!

Yunosuke: O último concorrente é o mascote mais famoso dos games, lançou filme, vários jogos e quatro séries. Na velocidade do som, vindo de Station Square, Sonic o ouriço da SEGA!

(Sonic entra)

Yunosuke: Muito prazer em conhecer, Sonic. Sou fã dos seus jogos?

Sonic: Mesmo? Olha que com o tempo vem aumentando a família tanto que estou prestes a entrar no Guinness Book.

Yunosuke: Sua namorada vem aí!

Amy: Sonic! Volte logo, eu estou esperando!

Sonic: Amy, eu volto sim, mas com ou sem a grana, você ficará feliz com a minha volta!

Yunosuke: Todos chegaram a se conhecer, e agora o jogo começa!

Continua...


	2. 1a Semana

BIG BROTHER JAPÃO II 2

Depois da entrada de Hinata, Yusuke, Lilith, Shun, Ai, Takeya, Rei, Hector, Polly, Speed, Ryoko e Sonic, a competição começa, mas é claro que todos viriam a se conhecer na casa mais famosa dos Reality-Shows.

SEGUNDA-FEIRA

Sonic conversa com Polly sobre suas lutas.

Polly: Sonic, como você costuma lutar? Tem alguma arma específica ou o quê?

Sonic: Eu luto desarmado, mas se necessário me jogam um anel de força para mais velocidade.

Polly: E sobre a história de você ficar dourado?

Sonic: Ah sim! As esmeraldas do caos me dão esse poder! Por isso fico ainda mais rápido e poderoso!

Polly: Na minha terra eu e outros colegas meus lutamos como ninjas, mas quando derrotamos o mal, seguimos com nossa vida pacata, entregando pizzas!

Sonic: Bateu uma fome agora!

Polly: Vamos, eu faço para você e os outros!

Yusuke, ao lado de Hector e Shun já trocam idéias e comparam lutas em seus mundos.

Yusuke: Tenho uma pergunta a vocês, qual de vocês teve mais problemas em uma luta?

Hector: Depois que minhas katanas quebraram fiquei com as de um inimigo e eu o derrotei usando uma só.

Shun: Contra um cavaleiro que controlava rosas de três cores. A última me atingiu, mas fui ressuscitado depois. Foi na batalha das 12 casas.

Yusuke: Vou contar uma coisa a vocês, quando minha mestra propôs um torneio, um cara maior que eu quase me venceu no escuro, e ele tinha um braço forte!

Hector: Como o derrotou?

Yusuke: Peguei um cigarro que a Genkai fumava e coloquei ainda aceso no quimono dele!

Shun: Aí, recado de amigo, fumar faz mal para a saúde.

Ryoko e Lilith já começam a se entender e recebem Hinata no meio da conversa.

Ryoko: Você viajava abrindo só um livro?

Lilith: Isso mesmo e olha que achei uma linda espadachim em uma das minhas viagens. Ela pode não falar comigo nem nada, mas tem um belo corpo!

Ryoko: Ah! Eu também tenho, assim como você, sabe?

Lilith: Você também me acha bonita?

Hinata: (chegando) Garotas, sobre o quê conversam?

Ryoko: Nossas jornadas, chega aí e fala da sua.

Hinata: Só digo que fico sem jeito quando vejo o Naruto. Isso foi antes de iniciarmos a prova Chuunin.

Lilith: Como assim?

Hinata: Eu sou um pouco tímida em falar com ele.

Ai e Takeya começam a fazer uma refeição para o resto do pessoal da casa.

Ai: Não sabia que você cozinhava.

Takeya: Quem cozinha para mim é a minha escrava, a Ren.

Ai: Não sabia que ela era uma escrava em suas mãos, mas por que a trata assim?

Takeya: Ela só quer realizar tudo o que quero, você nem imagina que uma vez ela quase tirou a blusa, quando estávamos dormindo.

Ai: Nossa! (surpresa)

Takeya: Pior que isso, foi quando eu estava no banho e ela praticou situações íntimas comigo!

Ai: Ela te ama, é por isso!

Rei e Speed ficam olhando tudo, um deles deitado na sala apenas jogando conversa fora.

Speed: Rei, você é uma navegante desde quando?

Rei: Quando a Serena e a Ami eram apenas duas e eu seria a próxima, meu poder é sobre o fogo.

Speed: Falando em fogo, lembro do dia em que disputei uma corrida em Kapetepeck, o país só abriria suas fronteiras para turistas se alguém derrotasse um piloto chamado Kabala. Meu maior adversário, o Corredor X se disfarçou como ele para proteger o tesouro porque o verdadeiro desapareceu.

Rei: Pelo que notei foi dentro de um vulcão, não foi?

Speed: Provavelmente.

Rei: Voltando a minha história, eu moro em um templo e estudo em uma escola feminina. E olha, quando um monstro me pegou, a Serena e a Lua, um gato falante, viram o símbolo de marte em minha testa. Daí passei a acompanhar o grupo.

TERÇA-FEIRA

Depois que anoiteceu, todos dormiam. Os únicos a permanecerem de pé seriam Yusuke e Rei.

Rei: Urameshi! O que faz aqui?

Yusuke: Olha Rei, eu só vou te falar uma vez, eu estava pensando em meus amigos e muito mais, sabe?

Rei: Eu fazia o mesmo! Mas porque resolveu estar aqui?

Yusuke: Está um tédio o resto do pessoal, recolheu!

Rei: O mesmo digo eu, e olha que eu nem queria dormir no lado da Lilith hoje, depois que ela insistia até não poder mais. Ficaram com ela a Ryoko, Hinata e Ai.

Yusuke: Eu ia falar com o Speed, mas ele resolveu recolher, sem parar de pensar nas corridas, sabe?

Na piscina, Lilith e Ai se divertiam, mas não esperavam ver Sonic cair porque odeia água.

Lilith: Onde que você mora?

Ai: Minha casa é em um lugar isolado, mas vende artigos natalinos algumas vezes.

Lilith: E sobre as viagens: como é?

Ai: Viajo no tempo com as minhas irmãs Mai e Mii. E quem nos acompanha também é a minha empregada robótica, Meah.

TCHIBUM! (Sonic escorrega na borda quando corria)

Sonic: Cara! Odeio água!

Lilith: Sonic, não veio nadar com a gente?

Sonic: Apesar de eu saber nadar, não gosto de água porque prefiro correr mesmo!

Ai: Não seja bobo, fica aqui com a gente?

Sonic: Bem que eu queria, mas prefiro ficar em terra firme.

Hector, junto de Speed e Takeya, se empenha nas tarefas de casa. Isso porque foram indicados a isso.

Hector: Vem cá, quem de vocês mora sozinho em casa?

Takeya: Moro sozinho desde que meu pai saiu em viagem e se casou de novo.

Speed: Você tem uma madrasta?

Takeya: Meio doida, mas boa gente. Ela agride minha meia-irmã para mantê-la na linha. Já chegou a dar um chute nela no aeroporto quando soube da fuga.

Speed: Falando em lutas, sei uns golpes desde que meu pai me treinou porque foi campeão de luta livre.

Hector: E agora é chefe da sua equipe. O que ele faz, quando te vê em uma corrida, mesmo sabendo que ele não aprova sua participação?

Speed: Ele conta com a minha vitória quando estou dentro e não tem mais como sair. Desde a corrida Trans Country isso acontece.

Hinata e Ryoko tentam se entender, mas ambas fazem mais que conversa: Arrumam os quartos.

Ryoko: Eu odeio arrumar a casa!

Hinata: Devia aprender a trabalhar mais em casa. Eu que vivo só com colegas e uma professora, já sei me cuidar!

Ryoko: E o que você faz para se sustentar? Já cheguei a ser entregadora de pizza, mas fui demitida depois de ser contratada. Ignorando pedidos, dormindo na bancada, e principalmente o fato de eu ter derrubado a lambreta da lanchonete com uma pilha de pizzas no lago.

Hinata: Sou uma ninja, mas também sei o que fazer porque o Naruto acredita em mim e me fez ser mais confiante em mim mesma! Mas sobre o seu caso, fiquei mais que curiosa!

Ryoko: É... Nem devia ter falado!

Hinata: Foi tarde demais!

Polly conversa na academia com Shun na academia. Ambos chegam à mesma conclusão quando o assunto envolve a companhia na casa.

Polly: Shun, está ocupado?

Shun: Não, acabei de fazer o que devia! O que quer comigo?

Polly: Conversar! O que está achando das novas companhias daqui?

Shun: Ótimas, assim como você.

Polly: Entre todos, a Lilith deu um pouquinho de receio porque ela gosta de garotas...

Shun: Sem contar aquele corpinho de primeira dela. Mas dos rapazes só o Yusuke detesta ajudar. Se liderar aqui, vou indicá-lo, ao paredão.

QUARTA-FEIRA

Sendo as primeiras a acordarem, Ai divide a banheira com Lilith, a pedido desta.

(Lilith chega na banheira e tira as roupas)

Lilith: Ai quer vir aqui comigo?

Ai: Claro, como não?

(Ai resolve fazer o mesmo e entra na banheira com Lilith)

Lilith: Que relaxante!

Ai: Já esteve em um banho assim?

Lilith: Em uma de minhas viagens com minha amiga Hatsuki, eu conheci uma garota chamda Milka e ela tinha um pouco de inveja de mim. Eu disse a ela: "Seios não são tudo na vida!" e a garota entendeu! (apalando os seios de Ai) Mas nossa! Que peitões!

Ai: Obrigada, os seus também são muito bonitos! Mas sinceramente, muito macios também!

Mais tarde Takeya resolve ter a ajuda de Sonic e Polly na cozinha.

Takeya: Sem a Ren aqui para cozinhar, o que fazer para os outros?

Sonic: Para mim, o que fizer está bom, apesar de eu gostar de cachorro quente!

Polly: Você me disse que comia direto em uma das suas séries, qual delas?

Sonic: HEHEHEHEHE! As três antes do meu anime.

Takeya: Estou aberto a sugestões.

Polly: Arriscaremos outra massa, que não seja pizza! Eu não vou fazer todo dia não!

Takeya: E espaguete!

Sonic: Perfeito! (correndo e pegando ingredientes) Isto serve?

Polly: Claro que sim! Os outros deve estar com muita fome!

Um tempo depois, Yusuke, Shun e Hector resolvem atacar Rei quando esta descansava no seu quarto. A tática seria de tirar a roupa da garota ainda em silêncio.

Shun: Por que estamos fazendo isso?

Yusuke: Presta atenção Shun. Eu nunca tive a chance de ver o corpo da Rei de perto, então vamos aproveitar a oportunidade... (com cara de bobo)

Hector: Se esse negócio der errado, o que faremos?

Yusuke: A gente se faz de desentendido e culpa a outro!

(rapazes entram no quarto das meninas e rodeiam a cama de Rei)

Shun: Não quero nem olhar para a cara dela!

Hector: Seu trabalho é cortar a roupa dela, a gente imobiliza.

Yusuke: Atenção... 1, 2, 3... VAI!

(Hector segura os braços de Rei e Yusuke as pernas, Shun nem se encarregou de cortar as roupas da garota)

Rei: Espera! O que é isso?

Yusuke: A gente não queria fazer, nos pediram para isso?

Hector: Outro cara que não esteja com a gente!

Rei: Seus imbecis. SAIAM DAQUI!!! (explodindo de raiva)

Shun: Sossega que estou de saída! Vamos pessoal, vamos deixar a menina aí porque ela é fogo!

Rei: E vou transformar vocês em churrasco, viu? (recolocando as roupas) Vou te contar, é cada maluco que me aparece! Já não basta o dia em que a Serena pagou mico querendo saber da minha relação com o Nicholas justo quando eu namorava o Darien!

Ryoko fala com Speed e não chega a dar atenção à pirata espacial.

Ryoko: Speed...

Speed: O quê?

Ryoko: Queria saber algumas coisas a mais de você.

Speed: Agora não.

Ryoko: Tem certeza, é que a gente não tem se conhecido muito, mas...

Speed: Olha, sei que quer falar comigo, mas agora não dá! Fiquei de ajudar o pessoal.

Hinata, no confessionário, explica que sente saudades de casa, mas não pretende se dar por vencida.

Hinata: Sei que sinto falta da Kurenai-sensei, do Kiba, do Shino e do... Naruto. Porque, se não fosse ele, não teria mudado desde as preliminares do Torneio Chuunin na minha luta contra o Neji. E o que mais posso dizer... Não estou só pela grana, mas por me esforçar ao máximo.

QUINTA-FEIRA

Lilith na banheira de água quente atrai a atenção do grupo que quase atacou Rei, e confessa: A roupa é complicada de tirar.

(Lilith tira as roupas e entra na banheira)

Shun: Lilith você viu o Sonic por aí, eu queria falar como é o cachorro que ele...

Lilith: O que foi? Você me acha bonita?

Shun: Muito!

Hector: Quem é a loira aí na banheira, parece a irmã da Lilith!

Lilith: É a própria Lilith! Eu que quis entrar aqui!

Yusuke: Mas temos que confessar, que corpanzil, menina!

Rei: Rapazes vocês por acaso... (olhando para o trio) SEUS BOBOS, PAREM DE OLHAR PARA A LILITH!!!

(rapazes saindo aos gritos de Rei)

Rei: Esses não perturbam mais!

Lilith: Não quer banhar comigo!

Rei: Queria, mas tenho muito a... (sendo puxada por Lilith) Que é isso, me deixa em paz!

Yusuke: Uma parceira de banho, devia ter sido eu!

Hector: Ou eu!

Shun: Magoei!

Ryoko e Sonic falam de suas amizades dentro de um dos quartos.

Sonic: E aí, Ryoko! Está aqui por quê, se sentindo sozinha?

Ryoko: Sonic, eu não estou sozinha, porque você chegou! E além do mais... Você está caidinho por alguém?

Sonic: Eu já tenho a Amy, minha namorada! Mas entre outras garotas, digo que a Blaze quase me fisga!

Ryoko: Quem é essa Blaze?

Sonic: Ela é de outra dimensão e protege a outras esmeraldas, mas estas possuem o poder de um solenóide, não do caos, mas ela fica super também.

Ryoko: Douradinho como você?

Sonic: Não! Flamejante.

Ryoko: Certo...

Ai conversa com Polly, enquanto lavavam a louça suja deixada pelo resto do pessoal.

Polly: Ai, precisa de ajuda?

Ai: Muita ajuda!

Polly: Ótimo, porque esse pessoal é um pouco desorganizado. Aliás, só Ryoko e Yusuke não têm a coragem de mexer um dedo e fazer a faxina.

Ai: Além do mais, o Sonic o fez da última vez bem rápido.

Polly: Ele é veloz e corre mais que o som. Aproximadamente acima de 1220 quilômetros.

Ai: Passei um tempo com ele, e não dispensa um só tempo livre. Mas ele estava deitado no telhado da casa.

Noite de Prova do Líder

Yunosuke: Boa noite.

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Yunosuke: Todos se conheceram, como foi estar na primeira semana fora de casa?

Ai: Olha, eu nunca vi alguém que gostasse da minha comida que muitos reprovam!

Lilith: Estava muito bom! (abraçando Ai)

Yusuke: Chama aquilo de bom? Aquele café da manhã de hoje me fez perder a fome do almoço!

Yunosuke: Brincadeiras à parte, agora vamos falar sério. Vamos começar com uma prova de resistência. Todos vocês estarão a noite inteira em uma espécie de solo especial. Não é permitido dormir. Pode deitar, pode sentar, ficar de pé, debruçado... Mas dormir nunca. Agora todos saiam.

(participantes saem da casa e sentam na plataforma externa)

Yunosuke: Dúvidas?

Sonic: Só uma, o que também é proibido nesse jogo?

Yunosuke: Não podem se apoiar fora da plataforma. Desde já o jogo começa. E outra coisa, está começando também o Big Boss, os fãs vão votar se vocês devem ficar descalços ou não. Até mais.

(corte do áudio de Yunosuke)

Polly: Vou estar acabada em menos de um dia.

Rei: Fala por você!

Lilith: Será mesmo?

SEXTA-FEIRA

Com a prova ainda em andamento, a desistência só veio na madrugada. Polly, Ai, e Lilith foram as primeiras a sair. Em seguida vieram Shun, Takeya, Hinata, Speed e Hector. Sonic foi o único que não pediu para sair, mas mesmo assim foi dado como eliminado por apoiar fora da plataforma.

Sonic: Eu nem estava entediado e isso acontece!

Speed: Foi desclassificado!

Sonic: Pus a mão fora da plataforma. E aí saiu o recado me tirando da paz. Levei como uma brincadeira apesar de ter sido sério.

Speed: Nem fale, maioria daqui desistiu por cansaço, sabe?

Sonic: É mesmo?

Speed: É sério!

Lilith sai para tomar banho e faz companhia a Hinata.

Hinata: Está aqui por quê?

Lilith: Fazer companhia, sabe. Você foi uma das que falei pouco nesta semana.

Hinata: Sou um pouco tímida, mas já que você veio, sobre o quê quer falar?

Lilith (tirando a roupa) Sei lá! Por exemplo, teve alguém fora um garoto que você queria demonstrar um certo interesse?

Hinata: Não que eu me lembre!

Lilith: Quando conheci a Hatsuki, fomos à uma praia, eu adorei conhecê-la, tentei até atraí-la para mim! Porém ela ficou tão preocupada com a irmã que me fiz de desamparada.

Hinata: Como foi isso?

Lilith: Hatsuki estava indo embora e aí fingi chorar. Ela me chamou atenção, veio me ajudar, mas era uma brincadeira porque para encontrar Hatsumi, precisava da minha ajuda.

Ai recebe ajuda de Takeya e Polly a cozinhar melhor. Mais tarde o trio se aprontou para uma refeição rápida.

Ai: Não me importo que falem que minha comida é ruim, mas olha, vou falar que até agora só teve um garoto na minha série que gostou dela!

Takeya: Como se encontrou com ele?

Ai: Ele entrou na minha casa, achando que era mal-assombrada, mas ele veio atrás do meu furão de estimação, Unagi. Sem querer esbarrei nele, o garoto ficou com a cara enterrada nos meus seios e depois disse a razão de estar lá.

Polly: Mas e sobre a comida?

Ai: Saímos para passear ele se juntou a mim, e minhas irmãs Mai e Mii. Olha que ele demonstrou sinceridade. Até deixei ele entrar quando caía a chuva. A Meah queria que o garoto fosse embora. Mas eu não ia deixá-lo se resfriar.

Takeya: Ainda bem que sei cuidar de mim, mas tenho colega de escola e uma escrava para ajudar. Porque meu pai viaja muito. E desde então só venho tentando me adaptar.

Polly: E que eu que tenho dois colegas de trabalho a fazer o serviço de entregas de pizza e lutar contra o mal. O que não suporto é quando fazem piadinhas comigo, ou dizem mentiras.

Takeya: Ainda lembro que teve uma vez que você disse sobre distribuir um golpe de frigideira neles!

Polly: Sou um pouco pavio-curto!

Hector e Shun ficam na academia puxando o ferro. Aguardando o resultado da prova.

Hector: Os três estão até agora lá?

Shun: Os próprios! Rei, Ryoko e Yusuke.

Hector: Lembre-me de manter um posto na prova do líder quando possível.

Shun: O mesmo digo eu quando chegar a prova do anjo.

Hector: Quem pretende imunizar?

Shun: Vou dar para qualquer um que não seja irritadiço como a Polly ou muito aproveitador como o Yusuke. Mas tenho uma idéia de imunizar o Sonic, ele é tranqüilo, e se mantém em suas próprias regras para vencer.

Hector: Mas ele perdeu a prova de hoje (fazendo abdominais)

Shun: (subindo na esteira) Eu sei, mas ele não reclamou de nada e é um bom companheiro.

Ryoko, Rei e Yusuke cansados de fazer a prova, tiram na sorte quem sairia por último para vencer.

Ryoko: Ai meu deus! Não agüento mais isso! Estou com fome, cansada e muito mais!

Rei: Pensa que é a única?

Yusuke: Olha só, por que não tiramos na sorte quem sai por último?

Ryoko: Eu estou de acordo!

Rei: É, vamos de zerinho ou um?

Yusuke: Por mim tudo bem.

(trio sorteando)

Yusuke: Olha só isso! Sou líder! HAHAHAHAHA!!! Engulam essa, pessoal!

Rei: Eu podia ter vencido, mas quem sabe na próxima...

Ryoko: Fale por você, eu quero pegar um relaxamento na banheira e sair mais tarde!

De noite, uma transmissão extra do apresentador. Todos estavam presentes para saber de uma notícia importante.

Yunosuke: Boa noite.

Todos: Boa noite!

Yunosuke: Só estou aqui porque aconteceu uma causa bastante diferente de nossas provas no BBJ. Yusuke, curtindo a liderança?

Yusuke: Ah, se estou!

Yunosuke: Olha só, a direção do programa me informou que você, por motivo de um "zerinho ou um" acabou ganhando a prova quebrando as regras do jogo. Portanto será destituído da liderança.

Yusuke: EU O QUÊ!?!?!? (espantado)

Yunosuke: Não foi o único não, Urameshi, a liderança também não será de Rei, nem de Ryoko, porque estiveram nesse jogo com você!

Ryoko: Fala sério!

Rei: Ninguém merece!

Yunosuke: Sonic, você é o líder da semana no BBJ! E o Big Boss encerrou ontem. Pois é, ninguém quer vê-los descalços e foram somente 80 por cento dos votos. Até mais!

(tela desligando)

Sonic: Primeiro líder, hein? Isso porque acabei saindo antes de vocês! Mas não se preocupem! Eu vou pensar em quem indicar nesses dias antes do paredão!

Rei: Não vá se acostumando, porco-espinho! É só por uma semana!

Ryoko: Na próxima, eu vou ganhar! Podem contar com isso!

Rei: Vamos! Temos mais o que fazer como nadar na piscina ou outra coisa!

Ryoko: Pena que não tem sake aqui!

Sonic: Mas eu faria cachorro-quente. E muito mais, é claro!

SÁBADO

Speed visita o velocista azul no quarto do líder.

Speed: E aí Sonic, como foi estar como o rei da casa?

Sonic: Eu me sinto bem, mas também não prometo nada que posso reconquistar, mas limpamente.

Speed: Talvez consiga, talvez não...

Sonic: Mas espera um dia conseguir vencer?

Speed: Espero que sim!

Sonic: Então, até a próxima prova!

Ai, Ryoko e Hinata falam do jogo feito por Yusuke.

Hinata: Foi um jogo sujo o que você, o Urameshi e a Rei fizeram. Não acha que deviam ter respeitado as regras do jogo?

Ryoko: Estávamos cansados de ficar sentados e isso aconteceu.

Ai: Pode ter sido alguma oportunidade que ninguém queria notar ou coisa do tipo. Mas o que podiam esperar?

Hinata: Resta agora o anjo, veremos quem imuniza quem desta vez, sabe?

Ai: Posso imunizar qualquer um, independente da afinidade.

Ryoko: Faz isso, sua turbinada materna que você nem imagina o que pode acontecer de pior. Vai que alguém te manipula e você não consegue mais tirar depois que imuniza alguém como o Hector ou o Shun!

Ai: Será mesmo?

Hinata: Não estamos brincando, Ai! Você pode ser generosa e tudo mais, além de ser uma mãezona para todos. Mas tem que aprender a se ligar no jogo!

Lilith leva uma conversa com Shun e Hector.

Lilith: Oi meninos! Eu estava pensando, o que acham da gente se juntar em tentar chegarmos à final?

Shun: Eu estou dentro, mas não sei se vai ser bom, sabe?

Hector: Já eu estou com ele e o Urameshi. Não vem não!

Lilith: É que está sem graça sem ninguém para falar, nem nada além das meninas!

Hector: Faz uma coisa, por que não se junta a nós?

Lilith: Posso mesmo?

Shun: É só prometer não dar em cima das outras que estará tudo bem, certo?

Hector: Será que ela vai prometer mesmo:

Shun: Depende da própria Lilith.

Rei e Yusuke se entendem na piscina e o clima é quase um romance, ao anoitecer.

(Rei entra na piscina com Yusuke)

Rei: Urameshi, nem eu sabia que aquilo ia acontecer, sabe? Mas o que espero é que a gente passe a jogar mais limpo!

Yusuke: Se eu conseguir o anjo te imunizo!

Rei: Sabe, Yusuke... Estou meio encabulada... (rosto vermelho)

Yusuke: O que quer me pedir? Namoro?

Rei: Não! É outra coisa, quer dormir comigo, esta noite?

Yusuke: Vou pensar nisso, mas não hoje!

Rei: Eu diria a mesma coisa, sabe?

Takeya leva Polly para o quarto porque esta caiu no sono.

Polly: Muito trabalho... Não sei o que vem depois!

Takeya: Concordo, quer que eu te eleve ao quarto?

Polly: Quero!

(Takeya carrega Polly nos braços e a leva para o quarto)

Takeya: Durma bem!

Polly: Obrigada!

Takeya: Farei o mesmo! E tentar parar de pensar na Ren.

Na Prova do Anjo, todos tinham que escolher uma vítima, representada por maquetes,e atingi-la com balões de tinta. Ai conquistou com pura sorte, mas o lado monstro a fazia escolher dois participantes a dormirem em quartos opostos, as escolhas foram Hector com as garotas e Lilith com os rapazes.

DOMINGO

Lilith sai com o pé esquerdo ao acordar e desabafa com Hector, prejudicada pelo lado monstro do anjo conquistado por Ai.

Hector: Dormiu mal hoje?

Lilith: Você nem imagina o resto! Nenhuma garota por perto e ainda acabei nas mãos do Urameshi!

Hector: Ah, ele apalpou seus melões, não é?

Lilith: Pior que foi! Mas usei meu chapéu para cobrir a visão dele e aí eu bati no cara.

Hector: As meninas falavam demais, e nem consegui dormir, hoje! Culpa da Hinata e da Rei.

Lilith: TSC! TSC!

Hinata, no confessionário, fala da amizade estabelecida com Ryoko.

Hinata: A Ryoko é um pouco preguiçosa, e isso eu entendo nela, mas hoje não estou podendo porque ela se recusa a acordar cedo, não tem nem coragem de mexer um só braço ou perna para fazer a faxina. Se eu pedir para outra pessoa, aí tudo bem. Mas falei com a garota um dia desses e se tem uma coisa em comum, é só uma: A gente não desiste fácil.

Sonic e Ryoko, na sala ficam entediados, mas conversam com Shun.

Shun: Oi pessoal. Estão assim por quê?

Sonic: Tédio, tédio, tédio!

Ryoko: O mesmo digo eu!

Shun: Fala sério! (sentando no sofá) Tem muita coisa, para fazerem e se ficarem aí só serão os preguiçosos do dia!

Sonic: Até sou um pouco assim, mas se tem uma coisa que não costumo fazer é ficar me exibindo! Pelo menos a Ai tem direito a um desejo, sabe?

Ryoko: Vai ver ela vai querer algo como uma foto das irmãs ou coisa do tipo. Se fosse comigo, eu pediria uma caixa inteirinha de sake só para mim!

Sonic: Sorte a sua porque odeio álcool, nunca tomei, e é claro. Se tem uma coisa que eu não agüento é ficar parado. Deve ter algo que um ouriço como eu faça! Talvez até meus irmãos venham fazer um concerto comigo, para divertir vocês!

Shun: Ah sim! Você até me falou desse seu medalhão que você tem, e levou escondido, nos espinhos!

Ryoko: Queria muito me divertir com alguma música sua, sabe, e olha que eu me divertiria até dizer chega!

Yusuke e Speed praticam golpes de artes marciais, e sem ferir um ao outro, fazem uma pausa para conversar.

(Yusuke e Speed treinam e param em seguida)

Speed: Se tivesse continuado como líder, quem você indicaria?

Yusuke: Eu indicaria a Lilith. Ela se apega demais às garotas, sabe?

Speed: Eu faria o mesmo, mas olha que eu estava dividido entre ela e a Ai. A comida garota de óculos é um pouco forte e ninguém sobreviveria depois da primeira mordida.

Yusuke: Olha que eu concordo!

Speed: Então estamos combinados, hoje à noite, votaremos na Lilith.

Yusuke: Valeu, cara!

Rei leva um papo sério com Ai e Takeya sobre a indicação em usar o anjo.

Takeya: Ai, pode vir comigo?

Ai: Sim, como não? (segue Takeya até o quarto das garotas) O que houve?

Rei: Olha Ai, pensa bem em quem você vai imunizar porque hoje é um dia sério.

Ai: E o que significa?

Rei: Vamos ter que indicar alguém ao paredão hoje. O Sonic que é o líder, já tem os planos, mas falta saber quem será o indicado pelo grupo.

Takeya: Eu pensei em votar no Urameshi ou na Hakubi, mas eu fico com a Ryoko.

Rei: Fiquei na mesma!

Ai: Então eu vou ver o que faço depois que usar a imunidade em um deles.

Noite de Paredão.

Yunosuke: Boa noite a todos. Urameshi, viu o que acontece com quem não obedece às regras da prova do líder?

Yusuke: Eu não sabia, é sério!

Yunosuke: E Lilith, qual a sensação de dormir com alguém do sexo oposto?

Lilith: Meio ruim, ainda me lembro que tentei seduzir o Gargantua quando eu o conheci, mas ele estava apaixonado por uma outra garota chamada Jill.

Yunosuke: Quem é Jill?

Lilith: Saberá logo mais!

Yunosuke: E você, Hector?

Hector: Boa e ruim ao mesmo tempo. Não quero nem imaginar o que os meus amigos podem pensar disso, se eu seria um sortudo ou coisa do tipo, sabe? Passei um tempão sem eles quando lutávamos contra a Dinastia do Mal. Depois do ocorrido, passamos a encontra-los. Até fiquei cego em uma luta!

Yunosuke: Entendido. Papo sério! Ai, quem você imuniza da votação de hoje?

Ai: Resolvi imunizar a Lilith, ela e eu estamos nos dando muito bem! (dando o colar a Lilith)

Yunosuke: Presente de uma mãe fraternal. Sonic e Lilith não podem ser votados! Sonic, quem você indica ao paredão de Terça-Feira?

Sonic: Vou jogar no relacionamento! Com alguns deles me dou muito bem, mas eu vou indicar o Yusuke, porque ele um dia desses usou Hector e Shun para fazer não sei o quê com a Rei.

Yunosuke: Yusuke Urameshi no paredão. E agora as votações começando com Rei, a dama do fogo.

(Rei entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Rei... Em quem você daria o Fogo de Marte?

Rei: Por relacionamento meu voto vai para a Ryoko, por incrível que pareça ela odeia muito fazer prendas domésticas e hoje, nós a indicamos a limpar o banheiro. Ela não quis. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Ryoko recebe o primeiro voto. A próxima é Lilith.

(Lilith entra no confessionário)

Lilith: Oi Yuno! Estou mandando um beijo do tamanho do mundo para minha amada Hatsuki!

Yunosuke: Seu anime é yuri, eu estou sabendo. Agora quem você mandaria para a biblioteca?

Lilith: Não indico mulher nenhuma, mas meu voto é para o Hector, a gente não falou muito, mas ainda sim somos amigos! (saindo)

Yunosuke: E agora o mestre da escrava alien, Takeya Ikuhara.

(Takeya entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Takeya, qual a sua contra-indicação ao BBJ?

Takeya: Meu voto é para a Ryoko. Ela é muito fingida. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Agora uma entregadora de pizza que já foi cantora famosa por acaso... Polly Esther.

(Polly entra no confessionário)

Polly: Fui usada, viu?

Yunosuke: Certo... Agora em quem você afiaria suas garras?

Polly: Não seria em você, é obvio! Mas sim na Ryoko, ela ficou de cozinhar comigo hoje e não o fez! (saindo)

Yunosuke: Mais um para a pirata, e agora Hector, o samurai do fogo.

(Hector entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Em quem você daria seu golpe final?

Hector: Duas palavras: Ryoko Hakubi, o negócio dela é sake e dormir até tarde. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Certo! O próximo é Speed Racer.

(Speed entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: O Mach-5 se recusaria a dar carona a quem se você estivesse dirigindo agora?

Speed: Não conduziria a Polly comigo! Um dia desses eu a vi agredindo o Yusuke por uma piadinha de nada! (saindo)

Yunosuke: TSC! TSC! Ela te pega se souber disso! Ainda nos tempos antigos, a próxima a entrar é a Hinata. Ao confessionário!

(Hinata entra no confessionário)

Hinata: Um abraço ao Naruto, e meus amigos Shino, Kiba e especialmente Kurenai-sensei!

Yunosuke: Vou passar a mensagem! Agora qual o seu voto?

Hinata: Para o Hector, ele foi um dos poucos com quem falei! (saindo)

Yunosuke: Shun, é a sua vez...

(Shun entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: As suas correntes acertariam quem se fosse do mal?

Shun: Sou contra lutas, mas se necessário, eu usaria Hinata porque ela fica toda sem jeito quando fala comigo! (saindo)

Yunosuke: Agora quem vem... Yusuke Urameshi. Ao confessionário!

(Yusuke entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Qual o seu tiro certeiro com o Leigan?

Yusuke: Vou dar na Polly porque ainda lembro que ela me arranhou todinho! (saindo)

Yunosuke: Ai, garotas com instinto materno também votam!

Ai: Ótimo!

(Ai entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Quem você levaria para uma viagem no tempo em sua casa?

Ai: Se minhas irmãs e a Meah permitirem, levo a Ryoko. Ela só quer um descanso mesmo de sua vida corrida! (saindo)

Yunosuke: E agora, a última a votar é Ryoko Hakubi... Ao confessionário.

(Ryoko entra no confessionário)

Ryoko: Vou ter que votar para alguém sair?

Yunosuke: É. E agora em quem você vota?

Ryoko: Rei Hino, ela é instigadora e muito mais! (saindo)

Yunosuke: Votos computados... Foram 5 brothers eleitos, mas quem enfrenta o Yusuke é a Ryoko.

Yusuke: EU O QUÊ?!?!?! Contra uma mulher?

Ryoko: Eu espero ficar em casa, porque o negócio desse mane aí é estudar! Ele devia é voltar para a escola, diferente do meu Tenchi, ele vai ser um vagabundo de primeira!

Yusuke: Olha quem fala, turbinada esponja!

Ryoko: CALADO!!! E agora, Yuno?

Yunosuke: Agora a decisão é dos seus fãs, veremos quem sai. Até amanhã!

Continua...


	3. 2a Semana

BIG BROTHER JAPÃO II 3

BIG BROTHER JAPÃO II 3

SEGUNDA-FEIRA

Rei tenta consolar Yusuke pela indicação no paredão.

Rei: Como se sente depois de ter sido emparedado?

Yusuke: Atingido, mas ainda confiante de que vou sair, sem problemas!

Rei: Ainda não esqueci do que você ia me fazer viu?

Yusuke: Não enche!

POW! (Rei soca Yusuke)

Rei: Idiota! Eu estava sendo legal com você e é assim que me agradece?

Yusuke: Nem devia ter falado!

Ai e Takeya cozinham para o resto do pessoal. A jovem aprende a cozinhar melhor e Sonic aparece para ajudar junto com Polly.

Sonic: E então teve problema, o Eggman pediu minha ajuda para pegar uma esmeralda, mas ele resolveu virar a mesa contra nós e não conseguiu!

Polly: Mas qual foi a pior parte nisso, além do ataque dos Metarex?

Sonic: A Amy me abraçou forte demais e me salvou!

Polly: Eu precisei salvar o Speedy em uma ilha isolada com o Guido, e por incrível que pareça, a Princesa Violet só pede para o pessoal ir para lá se fracassarem com ela!

(Ai e Takeya cozinhando)

Ai: Desculpa! Eu errei em alguma coisa?

Takeya: Ovos não saem com gema rosada! Precisa ser mais cuidadosa na cozinha!

Ai: Eu sou, mas, são minhas irmãs que não resistem à minha comida!

Polly: Podemos ajudar?

Takeya: É bom que tenham vindo! Estamos fazendo o almoço para todos, Sonic pegue alguns ingredientes para nós?

Sonic: Agora mesmo! (correndo e voltando) Voltei!

Ai: Muito obrigado, lindinho!

Takeya: Precisamos mesmo de muita ajuda aqui!

Hinata sai com Lilith para a banheira.

Hinata: Lilith... Por que me chamou para ir com você?

Lilith: As outras não queriam, e então resolvi te convidar!

Hinata: Valeu mesmo, mas olha só, não acha que vão pensar mal da gente não?

Lilith: HÁ! Nada de ruim mesmo, viu? Outra coisa, olhos brancos, adoro muito fazer novas amizades! Entre todas, só a da idade da pedra me irritou até dizer "chega"!

Hinata: Certo, entendi...

Hector encontra Speed e Shun na academia.

Hector: Speed, Shun. O que estão fazendo?

Speed: (saindo dos abdominais) Nos conhecendo melhor.

Shun: Te garanto que ele é um tipo de amigo que jamais teria igual!

Hector: Se fala que ninguém teria igual a ele aqui em casa, é verdade.

Speed: O que tem feito? Eu estava pensando em amanhã. Quem esperam que saia? Na minha opinião, se o Urameshi sair, as coisas vão piorar.

Shun: Se a Ryoko o fizer nem adianta reclamar porque ela não ajuda em nada nem tem coragem de mexer um braço para a limpeza. Já eu gosto de cozinhar quando não estou lutando!

Hector: Vou te contar Amamiya, esse negócio de mulher na cozinha está difícil! Porque entre todos, você e o Takeya são os que ajudam mais, enquanto a Ai e a Lilith arriscam mas não petiscam.

Shun: Verdade...

Speed: E agora, o que farão por que eu estou saindo para ver os outros!

Ryoko demonstra sua insatisfação no confessionário e se sentindo rejeitada, mal fazendo uma semana da competição ter começado.

Ryoko: Uns pensam que só estou porque eu quero, mas se tem uma coisa que odeio é ser rejeitada. Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, coisa que é impossível para mim... Eu corrigiria tudo o que tenho feito. Mas quem merece ficar mesmo são alguns dos outros, mas se a Ai tivesse me imunizado, seria outra história.

TERÇA-FEIRA

Ai serve Sonic para o café da manhã, mas o resultado não foi o esperado. Bom para ela, ruim para ele.

Ai: Sonic, achei que estivesse com fome e resolvi te dar aqui mesmo na sala!

Sonic: Valeu! Não me sentia bem dormindo no quarto, ou talvez tinha perdido o sono!

Ai: Eu sei! É quase a mesma coisa da Mai e da Mii brigarem porque uma comparou a pele da outra com a de um sapo.

Sonic: Nem quero imaginar como tem sido... (abocanha o misto quente de Ai) Nossa! Que gosto tem isso?

Ai: Eu mesma fiz, mas não me importo com o que diga. Você e o pessoal são muito gentis por dentro!

Sonic: Cara! Parece o cachorro-quente de tofu que minha irmã me deu para me provocar!

Ai: Queria conhecer a sua família se pudesse, eu viajo no tempo sempre, não é?

Sonic: Eu tenho esse poder quando estou super, mas só posso controlá-lo.

Yusuke, no confessionário, desabafa sobre a prova ao qual acabou desclassificado com Rei e Ryoko.

Yusuke: Uma das garotas teve a idéia, eu só apoiei. Mas se soubesse que isso não seria permitido, aí sim eu ainda estaria na liderança. E é claro indicaria, na minha opinião, a Lilith porque ela adora mais as garotas do que os rapazes, mas chamou a atenção do Shun.

Ryoko e Polly chegam para falar com Rei, que estava se servindo para almoçar.

Ryoko: Eu estou dizendo que, se o Urameshi sair, terão mais do que o suficiente para continuar!

Polly: (interrompendo Ryoko) É, mas você quase não faz nada. Só come e dorme.

Ryoko: A coisa que eu já tive coragem de fazer aqui, foi limpar aquela piscina, mas só fui porque a Lilith pediu!

Rei: Que houve aí?

Polly: Bom, estávamos falando sobre a permanência de uma certa pirata espacial preguiçosa.

Ryoko: PREGUIÇOSA?!

Rei: É isso mesmo, Ryoko a Garota Que Odeia Fazer Tarefas Hakubi! Desde que chegamos, você não fez absolutamente nada, e está aí indicada para sair da casa!

Polly: O que tem a dizer?

Ryoko: Esquece! (saindo)

Rei: É cada uma! (em tom irônico)

Speed, por muito pouco, não fica constrangido com a conversa que tem com Lilith. Esta estava se banhando na piscina.

Lilith: Oi Speed! Quer banhar comigo!

Speed: Não! Estou ótimo aqui, mas por que você é muito mais aproximada às garotas do que aos rapazes!

Lilith: Quem disse que não sou? Já encontrei a um cara chamado Gargantua, mas ele me dispensou porque estava interessado em uma tal de Jill. Pun! Pun!

Speed: É, não posso dizer o mesmo da Trixie, ela não me dispensa, mas tem horas que chega a ficar enciumada com uma fã minha.

Lilith: Senti a mesma coisa quando Hatsuki e eu fomos à idade da pedra. Uma garota não parava de dizer a mesma coisa algumas vezes e me irritei! Sou da minha Hatsuki e da minha irmã, Eva!

Speed: Não sabia que sua irmã também te amava, mas não acha que...

Lilith: Espera aí, você não tem o direito de falar da minha irmã nem sobre isso!

Speed: Fala sério!

Hector fala com Hinata. Esta mal chegava a estar bem na casa por se sentir meio rejeitada tentando se aproximar dos outros.

Hinata: Hector... Você aqui.

Hector: Não consegue se sentir bem aqui? Eu também sinto falta do Tommy, do George, do César e do Tristan, mas ainda assim consegui novos amigos. Desabafa, menina!

Hinata: Está bem... É que venho tentando falar com os outros, mas chego a ser dispensada, sabe?

Hector: Por quê?

Hinata: Tento ajudá-los em alguma coisa, mas depois, nada.

Hector: Tenta dar um tempo a eles e vê se deixa de ficar assim com essa carinha de poucos amigos e desamparada. Aos poucos vai ter a amizade deles!

Shun e Takeya, providenciam lanche para o resto do pessoal e eles. Nenhum deles está conformado com o comportamento de Ryoko na casa.

Takeya: Amamiya, sem sono também?

Shun: É, mais ou menos. Mas olha só, será que a gente vai sentir falta da Ryoko assim que ela sair?

Takeya: A única que me faz falta é a Ren, a Ryoko não.

Shun: Para mim, só meu irmão, meus amigos e a June.

Takeya: Quem é June?

Shun: Minha amiga, viveu comigo na Ilha de Andrômeda, ela é da constelação de camaleão. E atualmente está comigo!

Takeya: Entendo...

Shun: Não quero nem pensar.

Noite de eliminação...

Yunosuke: Boa noite, pessoal!

Todos: Boa noite!

Yunosuke: Queria saber direitinho essa história da Lilith ficar mais com mulheres do que homens! Sei que o anime dela é Yuri, mas e o resto?

Lilith: Yuno... Desculpa se minha roupa é meio difícil de tirar, mas eu queria mostrar esse corpinho bom que eu tenho!

Yunosuke: Mas você ainda quer a Hatsuki... Mas agora e os emparedados? Urameshi, Ryoko...

Yusuke: Eu estou querendo ficar mais um pouco na casa, e até agora nenhuma novidade, nem posso dar porrada aqui!

Ryoko: Vou te falar, se o Tenchi estiver aí, será um prêmio de consolação eu sair!

Yunosuke: Agora falarei com os convidados. Depois divulgarei o resultado. Até mais.

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Muito bem. Vou começar pela família Masaki. Esperam que a Ryoko saia daqui e continue na disputa dos 500 mil?

Tenchi: Bom Yuno espero que...

Ayeka: Ela tem que sair para eu esculachá-la, depois do que me fez antes de ir para aquele lugar!

Yunosuke: Ayeka! Calma! Por que está assim?

Ayeka: Desculpe, mas acontece que ainda lembro que ela tem me ofendido durante a estada dela!

Mihoshi: Sobre minha opinião, se ela ficar, será ótimo para nós porque assim nos poupa de um grande trabalho.

Kiyone: Sem comentários... (põe a mão no rosto)

Washu: Eu concordo com ela, mas a probabilidade de Ryoko sair é muito provável e pelo que sei, ela acabará saindo mesmo!

Sasami: Eu sempre achei que ela fosse muito relaxada, e acho que é verdade. Apesar de concordar com a minha irmã, não merecia ser indicada.

Yunosuke: Agora o time Urameshi.

Kuwabara: Sobre o Yusuke sair? Digo que se ele sair, vai acabar na pior e vai levar uma sova quando sair!

Yunosuke: Você que vai levar a sova quando ele sair. O cara é mais forte...

Hiei: Não sei por que perco meu tempo aqui! Eu devia estar caçando monstros e exterminá-los da entrada deste mundo inútil.

Kurama: Lembre-se que você o salvou no Torneio das Trevas com a nossa equipe.

Yunosuke: Parece que estamos divididos. Uns querem que ele fique outros querem que saia. Mas e quanto à namorada, a mãe e a irmã do outro cara?

Shizuru: Yusuke ajudou nosso mundo várias vezes, merece ficar para ver como ele é quando não está lutando!

Keiko: Ele sempre foi um relaxado, odeia estudar e até hoje me lembro o que ele faz depois que entra na escola.

Yunosuke: O que ele faz?

Keiko: Esperando a hora do intervalo no terraço. Porque lá ele não é temido por mim, e muito menos pelo Professor Takenaka! Esse cara merece ter juízo na cabeça também.

Yunosuke: Dona Atsuko?

Atsuko: Não me chama de "dona" não porque não sou velha! Só estou uns anos à frente dele. Se ele sair, ou voltar, não faz diferença. Para mim ele é como se não fosse nada! Não estuda, nem trabalha!

Yunosuke: E você que só bebe, fuma e sai às noitadas? TSC! TSC! Vou anunciar a eliminação!

(corte para casa)

Yunosuke: Urameshi! Ryoko! Um de vocês vai sair de mãos vazias porque ambos têm uma coisa em comum: Não gostam de trabalhar. Vão ter que ajudar da pior maneira por mais insuportável que seja. Agora aí na casa uma decisão esmagadora dos espectadores fez um de vocês sair da casa por ser muito relaxado... E o preguiçoso que sai com 89 por cento dos votos é... Ryoko Hakubi.

Ryoko: EU O QUÊ?! (assustada)

Yunosuke: Prepara as malas que seu pessoal está lhe esperando!

Ryoko: Não acredito que perdi! Justo eu que era uma das mais belas da casa!

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Bom, nossa pirata espacial favorita foi a primeira eliminada da casa.

Tenchi: Não acredito que ela voltou! Eu sentia falta, mas não queria ela arranjando encrenca!

Ryoko: (partindo para cima de Tenchi) Tenchi! Seu docinho de coco voltou!

Ayeka: Que docinho de coco que nada, sua imbecil! Você é muito inútil! Nem eu sei porque entrou nessa casa! Não passa de nada além de um pedaço de lixo e...

Ryoko: Olha quem fala, sua princesinha metida, quem iria querer alguém mandando enquanto você não se encarrega de nada!

Yunosuke: Corta o microfone das meninas!

Mihoshi: Até que enfim todos reunidos de novo!

Kiyone: Você vem comigo! (puxando Mihoshi pela orelha) Temos trabalho a fazer agora!

Washu: Yunosuke: Valeu pela presença, mas o que acontece, fica conosco!

Sasami: Valeu pelo convite, esperamos voltar!

QUARTA-FEIRA

Lilith demonstra o sentimento oculto por Ai quando estas acabaram de sair da cama.

(Lilith tira seu chapéu para dormir)

Ai: Hinata, é você?

Lilith: Ela não tem cabelos longos ondulados e amarelos, eu tenho!

Ai: (pondo os óculos) É você, Lilith?

Lilith: Sim, me confundiu por causa dos meus seios fartos?

Ai: Acho que sim! Mas ainda perde para mim nesse quesito!

Lilith: Olha, nenhum corpo como o seu ganha dos de Hatsuki e Eva, elas são as garotas que eu mais amo em todo o mundo, sabia?

Ai: O que queria me dizer?

Lilith: (falando baixo no ouvido de Ai) Eu te amo muito!

Sonic e Speed conversam no amanhecer, ambos demonstram que já foram obrigados a perder uma corrida, pelo menos.

Speed: Sonic, você é rápido e tudo mais, mas alguma vez você teve que perder uma corrida para salvar alguém?

Sonic: Começa você primeiro com isso.

Speed: Um dia eu estava competindo mas uma mulher estava atrás de uma entidade real e por isso desisti.

Sonic: Eu fui convidado a uma corrida pelo meu pior inimigo, o Dr. Eggman. Este pensou em uma máquina com a mesma velocidade que a minha e aí quase me venceu. Mas era um truque. Minha corrida oficial foi contra o tio do meu melhor amigo da Terra chamado Chris. O policial Sam pilotava um carro de velocidade quase que superior. No desafio ele me fez comer poeira mas cometi uma pegadinha sobre ele!

Speed: Como?

Sonic: Venci a corrida cruzando a linha de chegada duas vezes! HEHEHEHE!

Takeya, Shun, Hector e Yusuke conversam entre si sobre a liderança.

Yusuke: Disseram que a próxima prova do líder, pode acabar indicando alguém para o próximo paredão quando o segundo colocado sair.

Takeya: Vou te falar Urameshi. A última foi de resistência, então não comete a burrada que você fez na última, viu?

Shun: A gente estava ciente das regras, você não as obedeceu e deu nisso.

Yusuke: Perder para um porco-espinho, ninguém merece!

Hector: Olha só, quero ver quando que pode ocorrer um castigo pior que aquele que me aconteceu em dormir com garotas!

(Shun se levanta)

Shun: Sei lá, vamos ver também como será no Big Boss.

Takeya: Agora é esperar...

Hector: Vamos torcer para que saia alguém indesejado. Eu acho que quem merece sair daqui é justamente a Lilith.

Rei e Hinata falam na piscina do relacionamento de Lilith sobre as outras garotas.

Rei: Hyuuga, você acha que a Hinata faz o tipo de garota que ama a outras?

Hinata: Nem eu sei, mas vou sendo direta, ela tem respeito com os rapazes mas acho que ela quer namorar a Ai.

Rei: FALA SÉRIO!! (assustada) Por essa nem eu esperava! Eu achava que ela era de uma série como a nossa, mas é de um yuri!

Hinata: Eu nem sei desse tipo, então não fala comigo, porque o seu é shoujo e o meu é shonen, apesar do Naruto ser o principal... (juntando os indicadores) Que saudades do Naruto!

Polly explica no confessionário que na visão de maioria dos hóspedes, ela é a mais temida por ser pavio-curto.

Polly: O Sonic sei que nunca me ofende. O Urameshi já levou muita pancada minha, e bem merecida, mas muita gente está pensando que faço o tipo valentona da casa, mas não é isso não. Só me irrito quando me ofendem ou coisa do tipo. Ninguém nunca me tratou assim, estou tentando ser boa o suficiente para todos.

QUINTA-FEIRA

O cheiro de fumaça acorda de repente parte dos hóspedes devido a um pequeno incêndio. Sonic foi à academia e sem querer destruiu a esteira.

Hinata: Que cheiro é esse?

Lilith: Não sei! Levantei e parece que alguém cozinhou mal!

Takeya: Está vindo da academia!

(todos correm à academia)

Takeya: Sonic, você é rápido. Não precisava de esteira!

Sonic: Desculpa, é que faltou energia e pensei em carregar a TV do quarto do líder. Mas vi que não deu certo!

Hinata: Não só torrou a TV como também a esteira foi destruída.

Lilith: Caramba! E eu pensava que não podia ser pior que antes! Por que não podia ser pior que todos reclamarem da comida da Ai?

Sonic: Sei lá? Eu atacando a todos como um sonâmbulo? Já virei uma casa de pernas para o ar depois que minha cabana foi destruída.

Ai, no confessionário, confessa: Culinária foi seu ponto mais fraco até conhecer Takeya, Polly e Lilith.

Ai: O Ikuhara tem me ajudado muito em várias coisas, também tenho que agradecer à Polly que me ajudou a cozinhar melhor. A Lilith foi um tipo de amiga que eu nunca tive, e... (limpando os óculos) Não me pimporto com o que os outros pensem de mim ou coisa do tipo. São só palavras e não me afetam.

Shun, Hector e Yusuke montam aliança e descartam a possibilidade da ingressão de outra garota que não seja Rei.

Yusuke: O que penso é o seguinte. A gente vai se manter junto, tentaremos nos manter ao máximo até o final e vamos ver o que pode dar!

Shun: Pensa em alguma garota, Hector?

Hector: Eu pensava em ingressar a Rei, mas vejo que foi uma péssima idéia, sabe? Porque Ai não sabe lidar com grupos, Hinata é meio tímida, Lilith é afiada com garotas. E a Polly é muito agressiva além de baixinha. Parece que ela se dá muito bem conosco, ou coisa do tipo!

Shun: Ainda estou sentindo meu ouvido zunir com o chilique que ela deu depois daquele incidente, sabe?

Yusuke: Vou ser franco, não tenho culpa dela ter um corpanzil tão belo!

Hector: Te toca, Urameshi! (dando um tapinha na cabeça de Yusuke)

Polly, apreensiva, joga conversa fora com Speed. Inconformado com o fato dela poder ser outra a sair da casa.

Polly: Speed, o que fazia?

Speed: Nem eu sei, mas tem uma coisa. Hoje o pessoal pagou o prejuízo causado pelo Sonic, e por causa daquilo, ficamos sem energia por um tempo.

Polly: O que temo é o seguinte, se alguém me indicar ao paredão, nem imagino o resultado, sabe?

Speed: Polly, você vai superar isso. Teve por acaso alguém que fez olhar torto a você?

Polly: Entre todos, Urameshi... (apoiando a cabeça nas pernas de Speed) Vai ver que foram as agressões que tenho feito a ele porque me provocava e muito mais.

Speed: Se acalma, Polly. Se acalma!

Noite de prova do líder...

Yunosuke: Boa noite.

Todos: BOA NOITE, YUNO!!

Yunosuke: Sonic, curtindo a liderança? Sabe que hoje você pode mantê-la ou perder.

Sonic: Para mim não faz diferença nenhuma, sempre me dou bem fora daqui! Se eu a mantiver, seria ótimo!

Yunosuke: Lilith, você e o Hector estão liberados do castigo do lado monstro da Ai, que foi o anjo semana passada. Podem voltar aos seus quartos!

Lilith: FINALMENTE!! (toda sorridente)

Rei: Não acredito que vou aturar essa chata de novo!

Ai: Não é tão ruim assim!

Yunosuke: Papo sério agora, todos se encaminhando para a prova do líder, será lá fora.

(participantes saindo da casa)

Yunosuke: Aí no pátio temos uma caixa, vocês ficarão de olhos vendados e tentarão tirar uma bolinha branca ou preta. Preta indica líder e branca o anjo. No meio dessas outras vermelhas. Certo? Já o Big Boss desta semana, decide se serão os homens ou as mulheres que vão ficar sem fazer nada até Domingo. Podem começar o sorteio.

A prova começa e quase duraria muito tempo. O novo anjo foi Hector e Sonic garante mais uma semana na casa.

Sonic: Ih! Mais uma semana, essa foi boa!

Hector: Sou anjo! HAHAHA!!

Yunosuke: Boa noite pessoal e curtam a sua estada. Outra coisa, Hector, seu lado monstro tem que ser feito agora! E o que diz?

Hector: Indicar qualquer um dos participantes a ser vigia do quarto do líder até a próxima semana.

Yunosuke: Quem será?

Hector: A Polly!

Yunosuke: Muito bem, outra coisa. 62 por cento dos votos computados no Big Boss... Os espectadores querem que as mulheres fiquem livres de prendas domésticas.

Garotas: WOO HOO!!

SEXTA-FEIRA

Inconformada em saber que não vai ajudar na casa até Domingo, Ai esquece do fato conversando com Rei e Hinata antes de dormir.

Rei: Não acredito! (vibrando de alegria)

Hinata: Que foi?

Rei: Pena que é só por quatro dias, mas ficar de bobeira na casa... Seria ótimo se fosse toda semana!

Ai: Eu diria a mesma coisa, mas gosto de ajudar na casa! (se deitando e tirando os óculos e a roupa)

Hinata: Poxa Ai, sem ofensa, mas ninguém sobrevive depois de comer sua comida. Ou melhor, quase ninguém.

Ai: Nem eu sei o que dizer e...

Rei: COLOCA UMA ROUPA AI!! (surpreendendo-a deitada nua na cama)

Ai: Mas eu durmo quase sempre assim, qual é o problema?

Rei: Meu Deus, ninguém merece isso! (pondo a mão no rosto)

Hinata: Rei, deixa de ser boba e vai dormir!

Hector sem o menor sono fala com Shun sobre a indicação de Polly para ser vigia até a próxima Quinta.

Hector: Eu tive duas razões para indicar a Polly para ser vigia do quarto do líder. Ela não se dá muito bem com a gente e se estressa facilmente.

Shun: Ela até que é uma gatinha bem comportada, mas não esperava isso!

Hector: (abrindo a geladeira e pegando refrigerantes em lata) É o seguinte... Vamos ver como ela se portará e aí veremos se ela vai para o próximo paredão ou não.

Shun: Concordo plenamente.

Hector: Vamos falar isso com os outros?

Shun: Possível!

Takeya, Yusuke e Speed falam da chegada do fim de semana e suas decisões no paredão de Domingo.

Yusuke: Não está fácil para Domingo. Pensaram em quem indicar?

Takeya: Acho que sim?

Speed: Eu ainda não. Por quê?

Yusuke: O porco-espinho manteve a liderança e vou tomar a iniciativa de indicar um dos outros nesses dias.

Speed: Se ele não tivesse sido líder... (pondo a mão na cabeça)

Takeya: Bom, isso não importa mais. Speed não decidiu, mas o Urameshi e eu já. A gente combinou de indicar a Polly assim que ela sair do castigo do anjo.

Polly em seu primeiro dia de castigo, conversa com Lilith, esta nem pensa em sair antes de Ai, com quem possui uma grande afinidade.

Lilith: Gostando do castigo, Polly?

Polly: Muito engraçadinha viu? É bom não me provocar!

Lilith: Um dedo em mim e você arrasta os pés daqui!

Polly: (se sentando no chão) Não sei o que é pior, estando aqui ou ficar sem fazer um só serviço aqui!

Lilith: Mas é só daqui a dois dias que acaba!

Polly: Espero que seja verdade. Mas e você com as outras? Pensa em alguém para indicar?

Lilith: Mais ou menos...

Sonic, no confessionário fala dos benefícios de ser líder e que não está fácil para indicar alguém de novo nesse posto.

Sonic: Sou amigo de todos, mas pior que ficar parado, é que, com meu posto de liderança mantido, está difícil indicar alguém. Entretanto já conversei com alguns deles, os que eu não teria coragem de indicar, no geral, seriam Ai, Hinata, Lilith, Shun, Hector e o Takeya. Enfim, até a próxima semana vou tentar ser o que sou se necessário.

SÁBADO

Sem a menor paciência depois de ter perdido a chance de ganhar o anjo, Rei conversa com Lilith e Hinata no banheiro.

(Lilith e Hinata tiram as roupas e ficam só de biquíni no chuveiro)

Hinata: Que foi, Rei?

Rei: Está um saco por hoje.

Lilith: Por quê?

Rei: Desde que a Ai conseguiu o anjo, nem eu sei se posso sair neste fim de semana porque já sou vista como a instigadora da casa. Agora olha só Lilith, você não tem vergonha de ficar admirando corpos de garotas não?

Hinata: Acho que ela não admira, mas gosta de garotas!

Lilith: Tentei seduzir um conhecido meu chamado Gargantua. Caí de paixão por ele mas fui rejeitada. É mole?

Rei: Ele pensava me outra?

Lilith: Sim, mas era uma que não existia.

Hinata: Nem imagino o resto da história.

Shun e Ai, que haviam acabado de se servir no almoço, ficam conversando. Ela não faz nada, e ele só lava a louça.

Shun: Ai, eu tenho uma pergunta. Alguém já havia se apaixonado por você e esse seu corpo?

Ai: Nem pensei nisso, eu viajo muito no tempo e no espaço que nem me passou pela cabeça essa história!

Shun: Entendo... Mas olha, com você aqui na casa, seria um tipo de mãe ao qual eu nunca pensei que teria, mesmo sendo a irmã mais velha de um grupo.

Ai: Sou muito carinhosa com todos à minha volta! (se deitando no sofá e tirando os óculos) Converso também com plantas.

Shun: Qual tipo? Girassol, margarida ou outro que não citei?

Ai: O dente-de-leão.

Shun: É seu favorito? Eu soube em uma conversa que você tem plantas dentro do quarto e isso é impossível de acontecer. Ninguém pode ter árvores dentro de casa.

Ai: Eu sei, mas é que é para animar um pouco mais o ambiente à minha volta.

Takeya, junto com Sonic e Yusuke terminam de coletar a louça suja e praticamente o trabalho deles seria poupado com a ajuda do velocista azul.

Yusuke: Nossa! Meu bucho já está forrado!

Takeya: Não só o seu, mas o de todo mundo, sabe?

Sonic: Bom... (coletando a louça e limpando bem rápido) Nosso serviço já está completo!

Takeya: Olha só Sonic, a gente não quer abusar da sua boa vontade não, mas nós o faríamos, sabe?

Sonic: Deixa de ser bobo! Eu o fiz mesmo! Esqueceram que as meninas não podem fazer o serviço até Domingo?

Yusuke: Nenhum de nós esqueceu, cara! (saindo para o quarto)

Takeya: Você tende a ser prestativo assim mesmo?

Sonic: Não gosto de ficar, parado sabe?

Yusuke: Um dia alguém vai te barrar daqui e não serei eu!

Hector fala com Speed e Polly perto do quarto do líder.

Polly: (vendo Hector se aproximar) Não vem não! Estou muito chateada pelo que você me fez passar!

Hector: É mas aproveita que ainda é cedo. Por enquanto ninguém está na sua cola no paredão de amanhã!

Speed: Está assim mesmo por essa causa?

Polly: Acho que sim! Não posso nem sair para me divertir ou outra coisa!

Speed: Vai se acostumando. Com o tempo, passa isso logo!

Polly: Falar é fácil!

Hector. TSC! TSC!

Speed: O que vai fazer?

Hector: Lilith ficou de me pedir para uma coisa e vou lá vê-la.

DOMINGO

Maior parte dos hóspedes acorda tarde. Lilith vai ao confessionário e fala do seu alvo ao paredão.

Lilith: Muitos podem reprovar meu tipo de pessoa mas se tem uma coisa que digo é que aqui na casa é muito pouco espaço para dois de nós na Terça. Já deixo logo claro que, se possível, quero ser indicada com uma garota que eu não tenha gostado muito. Entre todas, meus alvos possíveis são a Rei e a Polly.

Sonic conversa com Ai e diz que pretende nem pensar em indicar alguém mais velho com instintos maternos.

Ai: Sonic, você já se sentiu sem mãe?

Sonic: Ai, nenhuma outra como a minha chamada Aleena a substituiria até porque ela sabe lutar com inteligência.

Ai: Por exepmlo?

Sonic: Ajudou meu irmão Manic a sair de uma furada pilotando uma nave. Lembro também que os encontros que tivemos foram raros por meio de hologramas. Mas você consegue ajudar como se fosse uma mãezona a todos!

Ai: É mesmo! Hector e Shun são órfãos, a do Yusuke nem o dá atenção, o Takeya vive sozinho, a Rei mora com o avô... Eu sei disso. Porque minhas irmãs são tudo o que tenho na vida!

Sonic: Eu tenho meus amigos, minha namorada, minha família... Mas também tenho meus amigos da Terra. Passei um tempo com eles desde minha chegada por lá.

Ai: Interessante! E sobre hoje? Vai me indicar para sair?

Sonic: Agora sobre indicações, você não está na minha mira!

Rei, Hinata e Shun falam entre si sobre os problemas aos quais enfrentariam se possível fora da casa.

Rei: Shun, está ocupado?

Hinata: Vem falar conosco!

Shun: Está bem! (deixando a louça já limpa para conversar) Sou todo ouvido por vocês. O que querem de mim?

Hinata: Se você sair, pretende continuar com seus amigos?

Rei: Vai, fala!

Shun: Pretendo sim, até mesmo voltar à June. E quanto a vocês? Quando vãos e confessar a um cara?

Hinata: Fiquei sabendo do clima que o Hector está tendo com você, Rei! Porque, para começo de conversa, vocês controlam o fogo, vestem vermelho e não têm pais.

(Rei fica corada e olha para Shun, dando uma de que não sabe nada)

SLAP! (tapa em Shun)

Rei: Foi você, não foi?

Shun: Achei que não fosse segredo! Eu ouvi a conversa e aí a Lilith me pediu para saber o que era!

Hector, Takeya e Yusuke, mais tarde, aproveitam a piscina.

Takeya: Urameshi. Algum dia você foi à uma fonte quente?

Yusuke: Não! Por quê?

Takeya: Lembrei do dia em que fui à uma inauguração de uma casa de banhos! Minha DearS me perseguiu até me encontrar e, como se isso não bastasse, minha professora de inglês, tirando proveito das câmeras de TV, mostrou suas curvas a todo mundo, e completamente nua!

Hector: Mas pelo que eu soube, você e a sua namorada alien, também estiveram!

Takeya: A Ren ficou atrás de mim porque se sente mal sem minha presença, como se sentisse falta de mim, mesmo estando em outro lugar. Nós acabamos no lado de fora. E essa não foi nem a primeira vez!

Hector: O que mais que houve?

Takeya: A Ren dividiu o chuveiro comigo e começou a agir como se estivesse em filme adulto comigo! (pondo a mão no rosto) Não podia haver coisa pior que aquela!

Hector: Ninguém te mandou colecionar revistas adultas!

Yusuke: Um dia desses queria ver a sua DearS como é. Ela tem seios grandes, quadris largos ou o quê?

Speed fala com Polly, esta só seria liberada do castigo no momento em que chegar a votação.

Polly: Não estou mais agüentando isto! Quero saber como eu vou ficar depois disso!

Speed: Polly!

Polly: Speed, você veio, mas por quê?

Speed: Estava sozinho e queria alguém para conversar. Não deve estar fácil você ser vigia do quarto do líder, não é?

Polly: Pior que isso! Nem pude sair!

Speed: Olha só, a votação está chegando, você será liberada do seu castigo. Assim como as outras garotas vão voltar a cuidar da casa conosco.

Polly: Se sentia sem ninguém, nem a namorada para estar contigo!

Speed: É, mas espero que chegue logo o dia em que eu deva sair com a grana para o meu pai.

Noite de paredão...

Yunosuke: Boa noite.

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Yunosuke: Takeya, queria saber bem essa história de você e a Ren no chuveiro. Como foi que aconteceu!

Takeya: Ela invadiu o banheiro quando eu estava tomando banho e me perguntou sobre como é uma fonte quente. Aí eu disse que é do tamanho de uma sala de aula. Pegou no meu braço e me abraçou, fez um olhar que eu nem sabia o que era. E pensei: "Ela queria fazer amor comigo!", mas já sofri coisa pior com a minha professora.

Yunosuke: Saberemos depois e, meninas, sua folga acabou! Voltam a fazer o trabalho duro depois da votação.

Ai: Isso é muito bom, que saudades de cozinhar!

Yunosuke: Agora com eles esse negócio de comida, e agora vamos ao que interessa. Hector, quem você imuniza do paredão de depois de amanhã?

Hector: A pessoa que escolho é de fogo puro, por dentro e por fora, então escolhi a Rei. (passando o colar)

Yunosuke: Então... Rei e Sonic não podem ser votados. Sonic, meu rei veloz, quem você indica?

Sonic: Desta vez eu vou indicar para o paredão a Polly devido ao comportamento dela na casa. Muito agressiva ultimamente e acho que o Hector fez bem em deixá-la de vigia.

Yunosuke: Voto computado. Polly no paredão. Agora os votos. Começando pela já imunizada Rei.

(Rei entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Rei, em quem você vota?

Rei: Meu voto é para o Urameshi, ele com certeza é o mais relaxado pelo que vi nestes últimos dias. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Certo. Só para fazer jus ao casal mais famoso dos animes, agora é a vez do Yusuke.

(Yusuke entra no confessionário)

Yusuke: Não entendi a piada, mas tudo bem!

Yunosuke: Depois conversamos, agora em quem você vota?

Yusuke: Fiquei na dúvida, mas eu vou indicar a Lilith. Ela é uma das poucas com quem tenho contato das garotas, tirando Hinata e Rei. Porque a Ai é outra história. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Muito bem. Agora a bibliotecária de chapelão, Lilith.

(Lilith entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Entre todas as vidas falsas da sua irmã, quem você quer com ela?

Lilith: Eu deixo uma delas com o Takeya, porque ele teria mais problemas já que é obrigado a suportar a irmã mais nova. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Ótimo. E agora... Hinata Hyuga.

(Hinata entra no confessionário)

Hinata: Oi Yuno!

Yunosuke: Oi Hinata! Em suas missões ninja, quem você não salvaria?

Hinata: Deixaria de lado Yusuke, ele um dia desses abusou de mim! (saindo)

Yunosuke: Muito bem... Agora quem vem é a Ai.

(Ai entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Ai, você é uma mãezona a todos, mas em quem você vota? Relembrando, não pode ser Sonic ou Rei.

Ai: Então eu indico o Urameshi, porque gosto de todos, mas fiquei sem opção. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Agora Polly, entrega rápida para mim!

(Polly entra no confessionário)

Polly: Que sabor de pizza você gosta?

Yunosuke: Entre as doces, de banana. Mas amo calabresa, portuguesa, napolitana, provolone e atum. Agora qual a sua contra-indicação ao BBJ?

Polly: Tiro o Hector pelo que ele me fez! (saindo)

Yunosuke: Vai ver é vingança. Agora quem vem... É o Hector. Hora da luta!

(Hector entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Seus amigos e você fariam a armadura branca, mas quem seria o prejudicado?

Hector: Digo que não quero ver nas minhas katanas a Lilith, ela tem demonstrado que entre os homens, tem olhos para o Yusuke, Shun, Takeya e eu. (saindo)

Yunosuke. Agora em alta velocidade, Speed Racer.

(Speed entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Nesses dias um duelo acontece. Quem seria o desafiante?

Speed: Na minha opinião o Urameshi. Ele demonstrou que faz o tipo de cara que não merece estar aqui. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Perfeito. Shun, sua vez!

(Shun entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: A June, sua namorada, sairia com você. Se fosse só entre você e seus amigos, quem você dispensa?

Shun: Dispenso o Takeya, porque é saudade da DearS dele. (saindo)

Yunosuke. Realmente sentimental, mas a intenção é o que vale! Agora que venha... Takeya Ikuhara.

(Takeya entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Se sua professora estivesse aqui, quem você queria vê-la fazendo o que sabe de melhor?

Takeya: Eu diria que ela deve pegar a Ai, porque tudo o que acontece ela não vê problema algum. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Votações encerradas, agora quem enfrenta a Polly no paredão é o Urameshi de novo!

Yusuke: Essa não!

Polly: Não acredito.

Yunosuke: O que posso fazer é desejar boa sorte a vocês. Então até mais.

Continua...


	4. 3a Semana

BIG BROTHER JAPÃO II 4

BIG BROTHER JAPÃO II 4

SEGUNDA-FEIRA

Rei leva Ai para o quarto e experimentar outras roupas.

Ai: Nossa! Enfim a refeição de juntar almoço e café está feita já que ninguém acordou até agora.

Rei: Ai, vem comigo!

Ai: O que é agora? (sendo pega na mão por Rei até o quarto) Seja o que for, estou centrada no jogo!

Rei: Não é isso! Apenas tire a roupa. Quero que seja modelo para uma coisa minha!

(Ai tira as roupas)

Rei: Isso deve ficar bom em você, veste aí. (dando um traje de banho a Ai)

Ai: (vestindo) Está meio apertado! Meus seios são muito grandes!

Rei: CARAMBA! Quanto você tem de busto?

Ai: 90 centímetros.

Rei: TSC! TSC! Não tem sutiã que sustente esses melões. E as outras medidas?

Ai: 88 de quadris e 63 de cintura!

Rei: Se sair daqui com um prêmio surpresa ou com os 500 mil daqui... Peça roupas que caibam em você.

Lilith passa um tempo com Yusuke, mas...

Yusuke: (vendo Lilith parando em sua frente) O que quer, loura do chapéu?

Lilith: Sabe, eu estava pensando em você mas, sabe como é, não é? Apesar do meu bom relacionamento com a Ai...

Yusuke: Está caída por ela?

Lilith: Quem disse?

Yusuke: Todos nós vimos você com ela. Está apaixonada por ela?

Lilith: Eu não diria apaixonada, mas digo que a gente gosta muito uma da outra e a amo como se fosse uma espécie de mãe para nós.

Yusuke: Me engana que eu gosto! (em tom de ironia)

Sonic conversa com Takeya depois que todos saem para o descanso.

Takeya: Sonic, tem um tempo?

Sonic: Todo o tempo do mundo! O que quer?

Takeya: Só uma pergunta, como conheceu sua pretendente?

Sonic: A Amy? Ela se apaixonou por mim depois que eu a salvei do meu gêmeo maligno, o Metal Sonic. Desde então estamos juntos!

Takeya: Certo, e só uma pergunta, você gosta muito dela?

Sonic: Se não gostasse não estaríamos apaixonados um pelo outro. Mas te garanto que ela é uma dos meus melhores amigos. Apesar de não ter boas qualidades de luta, ela é um pouco cabeça quente.

Polly sai no confessionário e teme a saída no paredão de Terça.

Polly: Não vejo escolha nenhuma senão aceitar. Mas como fui indicada por alguns dos moradores daqui da casa, acabarei sendo a segunda garota a sair. Eu temo sair, isso é verdade, mas se o Urameshi for o segundo a sair, minha vida estará melhor. Ele foi um dos que eu agredi por fazer pouco de mim e é verdade. Não sou nada má, só um pouco pavio-curto.

Hinata, mais tarde, com Shun e Hector na academia, apenas tinha a certeza da saída de Yusuke.

Shun: Hyuga. (vendo Hinata andando) Quem você acha que vai sair nesta semana?

Hinata: Yusuke, sem a menor dúvida.

Hector: Nós dois estávamos conversando, nossa opinião é a mesma, mas não a mesma que a sua. A gente espera que a Polly saia.

Hinata: Certo. Olha eu até concordo que a Polly saia, mas se for o Urameshi. Percebo que ele devia ser mais útil na casa.

Shun: Odeio admitir, mas você está certa. Yusuke é nosso amigo, só que a gente não teria coragem de votar nele, sabe?

Hinata: (abrindo a jaqueta) Nossa! Que calor está aqui.

Shun: Verdade, a gente acabou de malhar aqui no duro mesmo, sabe?

Hector: Resistir a condições árduas não é nada fácil.

Speed é outro a passar pelo confessionário e opina sobre a estada de alguns dos moradores.

Speed: Tirando os emparedados, Ai gosta de ajudar como o Takeya, mas tem muito o que aprender na cozinha. Sonic é prestativo, Rei chega a ser um pouco rejeitável. Já os outros prefiro nem falar. Entre eles a Lilith. Falo pouco com ela, mas eu a respeito. Agora tem uma coisa, esse negócio de se apegar a garotas tem limites.

TERÇA-FEIRA

Yusuke, Hector e Shun aproveitam a piscina e são surpreendidos por Rei outra vez. Esta acaba dando uma dura no trio.

Hector: Olha só pessoal, que eu saiba, quem deve ser o próximo líder, tirando nós?

Shun: Hinata, Ai, Lilith... Tanto faz. Sonic aproveitou o que tinha que aproveitar.

Rei: Oi rapazes! (entrando na piscina) Resolvi entrar para fazer companhia a vocês.

Yusuke: Não é mole não, hein? Mas olha só estava trabalhando demais ou o quê?

Rei: Olha só, eu estava passando pela cozinha a Ai e o Ikuhara estão providenciando a comida para nós e acho que poderiam ajudá-los também, já que estão aí no bem bom.

Hector: É verdade, mas tem uma coisa, sabe... Eu estava pensando e... OPS! (escorrega tirando a roupa de banho de Rei)

(Rei olha para o corpo totalmente nu e fica vermelha)

Rei: QUEM FOI O IDIOTA QUE ME DEIXOU NUA!!

Shun: Não olha para mim!

Yusuke: Nem para mim! E suas curvas... Tudo de bom que é uma beleza!

Rei: Parem de olhar para mim! Seus imbecis!

Hector: Eu tinha esbarrado em algo e...

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! (Rei dá tapa nos rapazes e sai envergonhada)

Shun: Ele ia devolver na boa!

Yusuke: Se ela for a líder, estamos ferrados!

Polly fala com Sonic, antes de seus possíveis últimos momentos na casa.

Polly: Sonic, alguma vez você já viajou no tempo?

Sonic: Quando tive que impedir meu inimigo de robotizar o meu tio. Mas não consegui. Me atrasei em outra coisa. Tive que deter um cargueiro de seqüestrar mais seres inocentes de virarem máquinas.

Polly: Nem me lembre! Ainda viajei com meus amigos para salvar um inimigo nosso. O Queijão acabou tendo a nossa atenção e foi salvar um inimigo nosso chamado Jerry Atric a se curar.

Sonic: Como?

Polly: Não posso contar, mas digo que foi um nojo!

Sonic: Bota nojo nisso!

Lilith fala com Speed e tenta atrair a atenção do rapaz para si.

Speed: Lilith, por que está fazendo a faxina? Eu disse que ia fazê-lo.

Lilith: Relaxa aí. Sabe, eu queria muito estar um tempo com você sabe?

Speed: Não precisa, só uma conversa entre amigos basta!

Lilith: Será mesmo? (desabotoando a blusa sem revelar muito os seios) Você não me acha atraente?

Speed: Lilith... Eu... Eu...

Lilith: Continue.

Speed: Eu tenho que ir!

Lilith: Sujeitinho teimoso! Quase o fisguei para mim! (se levantando) Mas fazer o quê? Ainda tem os outros mesmo!

Ai e Takeya recebem a ajuda de Hinata, mais tarde, em recolher a louça.

Hinata: O que estão fazendo?

Ai: Hinata. É bom que tenha vindo! Precisávamos de ajuda aqui, sabe?

Takeya: Bom... O que quer fazer? Limpar as panelas, a louça ou as roupas?

Hinata: Tanto faz. Vou colocar a mão na massa mesmo!

Ai: Isso é muito bom! Até mesmo para nós!

Takeya: Vem cá Hinata. Se sair com a bolada em dinheiro, o que quer fazer?

Hinata: Estou sem muitas decisões, mas... Não quer dizer que não possa doar para todo mundo uma parte, sabe?

Takeya: Eu estou precisando para mim, minha madrasta e só. Minha professora nem sei se quer.

Ai: Ela deve ser muito bonita para te deixar encabulado. Quero ver quando ela estiver aqui!

Noite de eliminação...

Yunosuke: Boa noite pessoal... Yusuke no segundo paredão, Polly no primeiro. Lilith, você gosta muito de se mostrar, mas por quê?

Lilith: Não sou muito exibicionista, mas adoro atrair atenção de quem eu gosto na casa. Mas ainda sinto saudades da Eva e da Hatsuki.

Yunosuke: Se sair no paredão mais possível, acredito que possa sair bem. Urameshi e Polly, acham que podem sair na boa?

Yusuke: Como qualquer um, de cabeça erguida!

Polly: Sem problemas!

Yunosuke: Daqui a pouco eu volto e olha... Um de vocês foi mesmo na pior!

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Agora vou começar com o time Urameshi. Um de vocês acha que o Yusuke pode continuar vivo na casa?

Hiei: Não vou opinar nada!

Kurama: Falando por ele, digo que Yusuke ainda sim sairá vencendo, mesmo sem a grana!

Hiei: Não preciso que seja meu porta-voz!

Yunosuke: Como ele é tácito, não vou falar mais nada disso. E Kuwabara, como foi ultimamente sem o seu rival?

Kuwabara: Monótono, mas ainda sim saudades de enfrentá-lo. Ainda temos contas a acertar!

Yunosuke: Agora o lado das pizzas, começando pela chefe. Francine, é verdade que você algumas vezes erra o alvo quando vai lançar seus guerreiros?

Francine: Já fiz isso e olha que não foram muitas vezes não! HEHEHEHE! (fazendo cara de boba com olhos fechados e língua para fora)

Speedy: Nas missões ela nos jogou na direção errada, mas acho que foram umas duas vezes.

Guido: Te garanto também que a gente saía melhor nas lutas. Até em jogo de beisebol.

Yunosuke: Um dos nossos antigos hóspedes disse que já venceu um jogo depois de acertado com uma tacada. E vocês, como foi?

Speedy: Jogo empatado em zero a zero até eu usar minha espada e cortar a bola no meio!

Yunosuke: Falando em espada, eu soube que a sua outra, que é mágica foi roubada. Mas como foi isso?

Francine: Os malvados pegaram a espada ginsu e fizeram uma cópia, mas depois na luta achávamos que nosso amigo aqui tinha morrido!

Guido: Mas como ele despertou de repente batemos nele!

Yunosuke: Vamos anunciar a eliminação, e se a Polly vier batendo em vocês, não prometerei nada, mas aqui não entra gente explosiva!

(corte para casa)

Yunosuke: Agora é oficial. Dois valentões com suas diferenças. Polly que é pavio-curto e Yusuke por ser arruaceiro. Pelo menos, nenhum de vocês precisou usar a força para ameaçar alguém nem porque é forte ou outra coisa, aproveitando da fraqueza dos outros e ser temido. Mas... jogo é jogo, e digo mais. Um de vocês será desbancado porque com 75 por cento dos votos o jogo está acabado para... Yusuke Urameshi.

Yusuke: Rapadura é doce, mas não é mole não. E volto para ver vocês mais tarde, viu?

Todos: Até mais!

Yusuke: Tchau pessoal!

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: E agora... O aluno com inteligência de ameba.

Yusuke: QUEM É QUE TEM INTELIGÊNCIA DE AMEBA AQUI!!

Kuwabara: Você, Yusuke!

Yusuke: GRRR! Se eu te pego... Você vai ver o que é bom!

Kurama: Não aqui! Vamos sair.

Yunosuke: Bom... Até mais.

QUARTA-FEIRA

Momentos depois da eliminação, Polly conversa com parte dos rapazes e acredita que vai sair bem se continuar no jogo até não poder mais.

Polly: Não acredito! Mais um tempo na casa! (vibrando)

Takeya: Se deu bem, hein? Mas vê se toma jeito aqui, tudo bem?

Polly: Vou falando uma coisa, é só não me provocar e me mantenho na linha!

Hector: Bom, isso depende de você!

Polly: É claro!

Takeya: Bom... Vamos ver o que a Ai quer fazer!

Hector: Tem que sair bom desta vez!

Takeya: Vai sair!

Hector: Mesmo?

Sonic ao entardecer dialoga com Shun, seu dia de liderança pode acabar e ainda assim, se manterá no jogo.

Sonic: É, fiz o que pude, agora ceder para alguém.

Shun: Sonic, sua liderança foi limpa, mas em uma próxima vez, espero que continue assim!

Sonic: Será sim, eu vou me manter no jogo liderando ou não!

Shun: Então tudo bem!

Sonic: Só lembrando que a primeira vez foi culpa do Urameshi!

Shun: Ele não está aqui, mas vai fazer uma falta para mim e o Hector. Você e o Takeya dão para o gasto!

Ai entra no confessionário e explica o bom relacionamento com as outras garotas, apesar de estar muito apegada a Lilith.

Ai: A Lilith foi a primeira amiga com quem eu quis conquistar seu relacionamento. Quanto a Rei e Hinata, eu diria que as coisas estão indo de vento em popa. No caso, muito bem. Espero ser a próxima líder, se possível, até mesmo o anjo, de novo! Agora tenho que dar uma chance aos outros também. E na culinária estou melhorando.

Lilith e Rei conversam na piscina.

Lilith: Rei, saudades das amigas?

Rei: Você nem imagina o quanto!

Lilith: Me fala um pouco de cada uma delas?

Rei: Serena é chorona, Ami estudiosa, Lita e Mina são muito chegadas. Além de tudo formamos uma equipe.

Lilith: Se tem uma coisa que eu sei, é que essa primeira aí é imatura para alguém da idade aproximada à sua. Mas as outras devem ser muito bonitas que eu queria conhecê-las.

Rei: Queria ver a sua amiga Hatsuki também. Então assim que puder, a gente vê como será, certo?

Hinata desabafa com Speed e diz sobre a pressão que quase sofreu em uma das provas.

Speed: Hinata, está aí na banheira sozinha por quê?

Hinata: Sabe Speed, eu estava pensando... Fui um pouco pressionada quando estávamos disputando a uma prova, independente de ser do líder ou do anjo.

Speed: Como assim?

Hinata: Sabe, quando entramos um contra o outro, senti que não devia vencer para favorecer a um dos outros daqui.

Speed: Foi uma garota ou um rapaz?

Hinata: Quando vejo alguém como a Rei, me sinto assim, sabe?

QUINTA-FEIRA

Hora do almoço, Takeya cai em uma brincadeira feita por Shun e Hector.

Takeya: Não acredito que finalmente chegou a minha vez de deixar isto aqui. Agora vou ver se...

PLASH! (baldes de água dados por Shun e Hector)

Takeya: Que foi isso?

Shun: Um tsunami é que não foi!

Hector: Estava demorando para você receber um banho! Como preferia? Água fria ou quente?

Takeya: Nenhum deles! E por que isso?

Hector: Você até agora nem chegou a se divertir aqui, e só tem trabalhado!

Shun: Por que não deixa isso com os outros e vem conosco?

(Takeya se retira e é preso por Hector)

Hector: Como a Lilith disse: Não vou te deixar fugir!

Shun: Anda! Precisa se divertir também!

Lilith com Ai, Hinata e Rei conversam na piscina e confessam uma à outra sobre montar um grupo entre elas.

Lilith: Olha só, a Polly nem liga, Shun e Hector perderam força e muito mais sem o Urameshi.

Rei: O que acham da gente montar um grupo entre nós?

Hinata: Estou dentro, mas olha... Não acham que vai nos prejudicar não?

Ai: Não vai nada! Deixa de ser bobinha Rei.

Rei: Escuta, garota, se tem uma coisa que não gosto é... (Lilith abaixa a roupa de banho de Rei, que não tinha alças, e apalpa os seios dela) LILITH, TIRA ESSAS MÃOS CHEIAS DE DEDOS DO MEU PEITO!!

Lilith: Não grita comigo! Pelo menos não são tão grandes quanto o resto do grupo!

Hinata: Pelo menos a Ai ganhou direto! Enquanto que você tem médios e nós duas empatadas com os segundo melhor par!

Ai: Sobre o grupo entre nós... Eu acho que devíamos nos manter unidas não uma contra a outra. O que acham? Vocês não concordam?

(silêncio)

Lilith: Eu estou!

Hinata: Eu também.

Rei: Estamos todas! Desde que essa loura não me toque de novo! (fazendo olhar malvado a Lilith)

Ai: Então perfeito! Vamos nos unir!

Sonic e Polly falam de pretendentes futuros. A gata fica com inveja do ouriço.

Polly: Sonic, você já tem uma namorada? Eu acho que você ainda é solteiro!

Sonic: Tenho a Amy, com quem você ousava sair?

Polly: Guido e Speedy são só meus amigos, não tenho nada com eles. Mas garanto que um deles se dá muito bem comigo e já ajudou a bater em um dos meus amigos?

Sonic: Bater não faz meu forte e odeio brigas! Já enfrentei o Knuckles três vezes por ter sido acusado injustamente pelo Eggman e outra por causa de uma esmeralda ao qual ele queria dar para meu inimigo com a velha desculpa de deixar de lado os projetos do mal.

Polly: E alguém aproveitou para roubar?

Sonic: A Rouge tentou uma vez, mas pegou uma falsa!

Speed fala no confessionário da saudade dos amigos.

Speed: Tenho saudades dos meus amigos, é verdade, mas se tem uma coisa que eu adorei é ter feito novas amizades e espero que eu continue assim. Não me sinto excluído, mas enfim não paro de pensar em Trixie, Sparky, Gorducho e meus pais.

Noite de prova do líder...

Yunosuke: Boa noite.

Todos: Boa noite!

Yunosuke: A prova de hoje terá uma surpresa e vocês vão saber o que é porque temos um convidado que vai passar o fim de semana com vocês, mas não pode ser indicada ao paredão nem participar das provas do líder e do anjo. E outra coisa... Rei, você engrossou com a Lilith?

Rei: Ela pegou nos meus seios, queria que eu fizesse o quê?

Lilith: Mas o seu corpo é bonito quando está sem roupa!

Rei: Cala a boca!

Lilith: Ai! (voltando para o lugar onde sentava)

Yunosuke: Bom, nenhum de nós tem culpa dela gostar de garotas. Agora sobre a prova, vocês terão que montar um quebra cabeça que forma o logo do BBJ. Todas as peças estão identificadas com suas letras iniciais. Certo? Todo mundo para fora enquanto falo com nosso convidado. Outra coisa, o Big Boss da semana é se todos vão usar chapéus iguais aos da Lilith ou coleiras como o que usa a alien do Takeya.

(todos saindo e corte para o estúdio)

Yunosuke: Meu convidado, ou convidada, de hoje é a guerreira élfica semi-deusa Vitória do mangá brasileiro Victory Contra-Ataca. Sucesso nos Estados Unidos e no Brasil. E nesta edição teremos também outros convidados envolvidos no mundo anime, independente de ser do Brasil ou outro país. Vitória, é um prazer ter você aqui!

Vitória: Eu é que agradeço Yunosuke! Sobre mim, posso dizer que fui invocado por um livro que foi lido por um dos meus amigos jogadores de RPG.

Yunosuke: RPG, Role Playing Games, sei. Agora sobre seu passado, eu soube que você é filha de um lendário guerreiro conhecido como o Paladino. É verdade?

Vitória: Verdade, atualmente vivo com meus amigos Flavius, Lalo, Binha, Dario e Takeshi. E outros que só ingressaram na segunda parte chamados Eddie, Roger e Clara!

Yunosuke: Metade do poder de um deus, e o seu traje de ouro e rubis fez muita gente ficar de queixo caído, é verdade?

Vitória: Meu corpo é bem definido, pode até tocar nele.

Yunosuke: Melhor não, dá para ver daqui. E agora pode entrar na casa e a surpresa fica revelada no Domingo, quando voltará, certo? Então para a casa!

(corte para a casa)

Lilith: Olha quem chegou! Como se chama?

Vitória: Me chamo Vitória e o Yuno pediu para avisar que podem começar a prova. O quebra-cabeça montado em menos tempo ganha. Sonic, não vale usar sua velocidade.

Sonic: Tudo bem!

Vitória: Atenção sorteiem... (participantes sorteando) Primeiro?

Hinata: Hinata Hyuga!

Vitória: Segundo?

Takeya: Ikuhara.

Vitória: Terceiro?

Shun: Shun de Andrômeda.

Vitória: Quarto?

Sonic: Sonic o ouriço.

Vitória: Quinto?

Lilith: Lilith, a bela!

Vitória: Sexto?

Rei: Sailor Marte, Rei Hino.

Vitória: Sétimo?

Hector: Hector, samurai do fogo.

Vitória: Oitavo?

Speed: Speed Racer.

Vitória: Nono?

Polly: Polly Esther.

Vitória: E décimo?

Ai: Sou eu, Ai.

Vitória: Todo mundo pronto? Podem começar.

Todos montam o quebra-cabeça com seus nomes e enquanto os outros não podem ver o cronômetro, cada participante monta como pode. A liderança caiu para Lilith.

Vitória: Todo mundo acabou? Digo que os três melhores foram Hector, Shun e Lilith, mas quem ganha é a loura do chapelão e roupa apertada!

Lilith: Não tão apertada assim. Mas se sou líder... WOO HOO!! (abraçando Rei e jogando-a na piscina) GANHEI! GANHEI!

Rei: Tira a mão de mim!

Vitória: Bom para você, e o Yuno pediu para avisar do Big Boss. Todo mundo, até Domingo, ficará com a coleira da alien Ren, a escrava do Takeya.

SEXTA-FEIRA

Lilith aproveita a liderança, mas sem se entediar apenas joga conversa fora com Shun e Hector.

Shun: E aí Lilith! Aproveitando a liderança!

Lilith: (em tom de chateação) É, mas depois a Rei acabou falando que sou imatura, tirando a parte de eu ser um ímã inverso que pega homens aos pouquinhos! Pun! Pun!

Hector: Por que diz essa coisa, depois que termina de falar?

Lilith: Quando estou muito chateada ou coisa parecida, mas a Rei me deixou muito chateada mesmo!

Shun: Esquece ela e vem conosco! Polly precisa de alguém para afiar as facas de casa.

Hector: Vamos te ensinar. Queríamos que ela o fizesse, mas já era pedir demais com as garras dela, sabe? Nem com uma ponta de lança ajudaria.

Vitória conversa com Ai, e esta acaba descobrindo que a ruiva élfica nem sequer foi criada no Japão.

Vitória: Então você viaja no tempo e no espaço? Interessante.

Ai: Minha casa é uma loja de artigos natalinos, mas vou te contar uma coisa, em uma das minhas viagens, acabei deixando para trás minha irmã, Mai, e a minha empregada-robô, Meah.

Vitória: Tem quantas irmãs?

Ai: Sou a mais velha, e ainda tenho a caçula, Mii. Um dia desses quando fomos ao concurso de garota da praia. Ela, eu e a Meah, fomos premiadas. Eu nem me importei com o segundo lugar, mas a Mai ficou muito chateada por saber que não tinha sido escolhida entre os primeiros. E fora isso, uma da minha turma odiou o terceiro lugar.

Vitória: Vem cá, você sabe de onde eu sou?

Ai: Me disseram que o Brasil foi o pioneiro na invasão japonesa no passado. E quando é invasão, é a chegada do nosso tipo de série.

Vitória: Interessante! Eu sou de lá, mesmo! Mas passei um tempo nos Estados Unidos e o lugar é muito bom!

Ai: Queria um dia passar pela América, sabe?

Polly e Sonic falam dos maiores problemas que envolveram suas equipes. O assunto foi relacionamento.

Sonic: Polly, você veio é?

Polly: Olha Sonic, você já sentiu alguma baixa em sua equipe que levou à separação?

Sonic: Ainda lembro da vez que você me contou quando se tornou cantora, mas acabou na pior!

Polly: Eu estou falando de relacionamento.

Sonic: Já houve uma vez que Eggman usou um ator para jogar meus irmãos contra mim. Nos separamos, caímos em uma armadilha e demos a volta por cima.

Polly: Me explica essa separação temporária?

Sonic: Ele se fazia de conhecido da minha mãe, a Rainha Aleena, mas usava um capacete com micro-câmera embutida e aí atuava para nos fazer pensar que um de nós seria herdeiro do trono de Mobius. Só um de nós. Meus irmãos, Sonia e Manic, e eu somos uma banda famosa, até hoje e também vou bem com a minha namorada.

Polly: Interessante!

Takeya e Speed, malham na academia. Um deles quer que Rei saia da casa.

Speed: Ikuhara, não sabia que estava aí!

Takeya: Pensando um pouco também, mas te garanto que quero ver a Rei fora daqui!

Speed: Por quê?

Takeya: Ela descarta parte de nós como se não fôssemos nada, porque, você viu a maneira que ela deixou a Lilith, não é?

Speed: Eu, se estivesse no lugar da loura, ignoraria.

Takeya: Seu capacete é muito apertado para a cabeça, dela assim como o chapéu dela à sua. Pensa direito, cara!

Rei e Hinata aproveitam a piscina, mas uma delas reprova o fato de Lilith ter se tornado líder.

Rei: Hinata... (entrando na piscina) O que você achou da Lilith ter sido líder?

Hinata: estou sem opiniões porque sou uma das poucas com quem ela fala.

Rei: Não concordei com o fato dela ser líder, e se eu tivesse ganho a prova... Indicaria ela ao paredão. Mas acho que nessa semana ela indicaria um rapaz.

Hinata: Quem por exemplo?

Rei: Takeya, Shun e Hector não poderia ser. Sonic, menos ainda se comparar o tamanho dele! Mas acho que o Speed é o alvo dela.

Hinata: Não acho que ela teria coragem de fazer isso! Então acho que devia reconsiderar!

SÁBADO

Takeya toma um banho, mas é surpreendido por Ai.

Takeya: Depois desse almoço e um relaxamento na banheira... Faltava só eu estar na boa, sozinho e... (vendo Ai chegando) AI, O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?!

Ai: Eu achei que estava vazio e entrei!

Takeya: Por favor! Me deixa sozinho! Não quero ficar com alguém aqui embaixo d'água de novo! Já te falei a história que sofri com a Ren!

Ai: Mas tem uma coisa, ela é uma alien, sou humana, não vejo problema nenhum em sair!

Takeya: Então ótimo! Pode sair por favor?

Ai: Depois eu volto para me banhar aí, mas não com você, é claro!

Hinata e Hector conversam enquanto relaxam do treino na academia. A ninja diz ao samurai que prefere mil vezes estar com outra pessoa que não seja Rei.

Hector: Hinata, tem um tempo? (se sentando com Hinata) Vem cá, quem que você não quer aqui chegando o Domingo?

Hinata: Vou indicar a Rei!

Hector: Prefiro que ela continue, se ela tratar bem a Lilith. Mas vamos ver como será porque a Polly sobreviveu ao último paredão.

Hinata: É mesmo!

Hector: Então vou ver quem eu penso em tirar até amanhã.

Hinata: O mesmo digo eu, fora a Rei tenho outra escolha, mas não posso revelá-la.

No quarto do líder, Lilith se recusa a levantar da cama, depois de ter tido todas as refeições, mas mostra algo mais que uma afeição a Vitória.

Vitória: (entrando no quarto) Lilith, levanta!

Lilith: Só mais uns minutinhos!

Vitória: Dormiu demais! Levanta logo! (se sentando na cama)

Lilith: Tudo bem! Levantei, e você? Está de robe por quê?

Vitória: Durmo sem roupa e... Sabe como é, não é?

Lilith: (tirando o robe de Vitória) Você tem um belo corpo! Bem definido, e sarado, como os caras dizem!

Vitória: Vem cá, queria saber mais de você.

Lilith: Não antes de você me contar tudo!

Rei entra no confessionário e explica que, apesar da aliança com as amigas, teme que Lilith lhe indique.

Rei: Meu temor aqui é ser indicada pela loura. Mas com as outras tenho muito respeito. Agora é esperar o resultado no Domingo e depois estarei pronta para outra! Mas acredito que vou sair dessa ainda viva. É sõ não gozarem com o tipo de pessoa. Sei que sou muito séria, é verdade mas não viram meu lado bom, por enquanto.

Speed, Sonic e Shun falam entre si no quarto dos homens e só um deles não espera que Hector seja o anjo de Rei.

Shun: Olha só, queria saber entre vocês quem não deve ser anjo nesta semana.

Sonic: Eu nem ligo para isso!

Speed: Bom, na minha opinião se o Hector ganhar, está tudo acabado porque ele tem um bom relacionamento com a Rei, e se ele ganhar... As coisas podem piorar.

Sonic: E daí?

Shun: Daí que ela pode garantir mais uma semana ficando imune à votação de amanhã.

Speed: Vamos ver se isso pode se concretizar. Pode, mas não deve!

A pedido de Vitória, a prova acontece à noite, a prova seria quem montaria corretamente os rubis no biquíni dourado na maquete dela. O anjo cai nas mãos de Sonic, mas o lado monstro faz com que ele obrigue a um dos rapazes a não votar a quem é mais chegado. Hector está vetado de votar em Shun ou Takeya. Principalmente manter contato com eles até Quarta-Feira.

DOMINGO

Hector: TSC! TSC! Sem conversar com os rapazes! Bela escolha, Sonic! (em tom de desagrado)

Sonic: Era a regra, não me culpa não!

Hector: Podia ter escolhido o Takeya!

Sonic: Ih! Nem falo muito com ele, é por isso!

Hector: Veremos hoje, ainda!

Sonic: Pode apostar que você eu não indico, líder ou não!

Ai serve o almoço e para tristeza de Vitória, é indicada como cobaia. Resultado: Desaprovação.

(Vitória entra na casa)

Vitória: Ai, o que está fazendo? Está cheirando bem!

Ai: Acabei de terminar um omelete que eu deixei para o pessoal, posso até ter alguém para provar.

Vitória: Me contaram que você cozinha mal! Não me indica para essa coisa não!

Ai: Deixa de ser tímida. (servindo Vitória, e esta abocanha um pedaço) O que achou?

Vitória: HORRÍVEL!! (sentindo enjôo)

Ai: Devo ter errado no tempero!

Lilith, na piscina fala um pouco com Shun. O cavaleiro de bronze se sente um pouco atraído pela bibliotecária.

Shun: Nossa! Dia do bom, este! Nada pode dar... (vendo Lilith entrar) Errado?!

Lilith: Calma, Shun! Vim aqui relaxar! Mas olha entre todos, você é muito bonito, sabia?

Shun: Acha mesmo? Eu fico sem jeito quando alguém como você me diz isso!

Lilith: Eu sei.

Shun: Mas, por favor, não me faz tocar nos seus seios, tudo bem?

Lilith: Até hoje eu fui tocada neles pela minha Hatsuki, e somente ela pode! Já você... Estou sem idéias para o que fazer, porém não quer dizer que eu possa te fazer um pouco e quase tudo!

Shun: Do que você fala? Mas na verdade... Queria saber se você não pensa em ninguém mais além dessa espadachim e da sua irmã Eva. Tem mais alguém?

Lilith: Não sei não... Pode ser você, talvez.

Hinata explica, mais tarde a Rei e Polly sobre o fato de como ela mesma joga na votação.

Polly: Queria saber como cada uma joga na votação, sabe?

Rei: Começando por... Hinata! Escuta, nesses últimos paredões, você sabe que o Urameshi e a Ryoko saíram, não sabe?

Hinata: Sim. Eu sei, mas na maneira que jogo quando voto é pelo relacionamento. Pode ser que eu indique a uma de vocês por exemplo, nesta semana, ou em qualquer outro, porque... Dependendo do Sonic ou de um de nós descobrir o segredo da Vitória.. Pode ser que dê certo.

Rei: Eu também jogo no relacionamento, mas por mais que alguém me insista em não votar, eu o faço de qualquer maneira.

Polly: Comigo mesma coisa, mas se vier algum engraçadinho para cima de mim, aí que eu penso: "Esse vai indicado!", e aí, já viram, não é?

Hinata: Bom... faltando pouco para o paredão, veremos depois.

Rei: Uma pergunta será que a Lilith vai indicar a uma de nós, porque... (pondo mão na cabeça e sensação de medo) Vai ver que estou na mira dela depois do que aconteceu nesta semana. Pela forma de como agi com ela... Ou por algum outro motivo.

Polly: Seja como for, ela deve esquecer, mas a pergunta é "como?" porque ela gosta de garotas, se dá bem com os rapazes, tanto que alguns deles nem conseguem resistir à queda que ela causa. Talvez o fato dela costumar mostrar seu corpo ou coisa do tipo...

Takeya e Speed falam da possibilidade da jogada secreta de Lilith, porque Rei é um alvo fácil.

Speed: Ikuhara, tem um tempo?

Takeya: Tudo bem, o que é?

Speed: Quem você acha que a Lilith vai indicar porque ela deve estar pensando em indicar a Rei, sabe?

Takeya: Nem me fala nessa bibliotecária amante de garotas. Porque ainda lembro que ela começou a tirar a roupa na minha frente e depois queria dividir a cama comigo.

Speed: Isso explica os botões jogados no cão. Ela tirou aquela blusa, arrancando os botões. Mas quanto à capa, saia, chapéu e sapatos...

Takeya: Aquela saia deixa o traseiro dela muito grande, além de ser um pouco complicado de tirar. Quanto ao resto nem posso explicar. Mas sabemos de uma coisa, se ela indicar a Rei, as coisas vão piorar para todos aqui, sabe?

Noite de Eliminação...

Yunosuke: Boa noite a todos...

Todos: BOA NOITE!!

Yunosuke: Tenho um aviso importante a falar da Vitória, hoje ela volta para casa, porque era uma hóspede surpresa. Então ruiva, estamos esperando você.

Vitória: Isso é ótimo porque tenho muitas saudades dos meus amigos, sabe?

Yunosuke: Certo, e sobre seu segredo?

Vitória: Sem perceber, a Ai descobriu ele. De eu ser originada do Brasil.

Yunosuke: Duas coisas, Ai. A primeira é que você recebe 10 mil ienes e a segunda é que você está imune do paredão desta Terça.

Ai: Bom saber.

Vitória: O papo está bom gente, mas eu tenho que ir, então até mais! (saindo da casa)

Yunosuke: Agora enquanto esperamos ela vir para o estúdio, vamos ao que interessa. E todos estão livres das coleiras, podem tirá-las hoje (participantes tirando coleiras)... Sonic, você é o anjo, em quem você abençoa?

Sonic: A Polly porque depois da última semana, ela está demonstrando ser mais confiável. (dando o colar a Polly)

Polly: Valeu, Sonic!

Yunosuke: Diferença em 20 centímetros de altura... Então Ai, Lilith e Polly não podem ser indicadas. E falando na Lilith, minha rainha da leitura dimensional, qual seu decreto?

Lilith: Yuno, o pessoal daqui é muito legal, mas é uma pena indicar essa pessoa porque nesta semana depois da maneira que fui tratada não acho que ela deva ficar, apesar de nossa amizade e aliança de nos mantermos no jogo. Então eu indico a Rei (quase chorando).

Yunosuke: Lilith, se acalma. Tudo bem? Agora vamos à votação. Alguém aí acalma a loura enquanto Speed começa a votação.

(Speed entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Se fosse um corredor seu adversário, quem seria?

Speed: Seria o Shun, porque não temos muito contato. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Agora deixa eu ver... Ao confessionário Sonic.

(Sonic entra no confessionário)

Sonic: Primeira vez aqui, depois de duas semanas liderando...

Yunosuke: Verdade, e agora seu voto, e a razão.

Sonic: Meu voto é para o Shun, ele é um dos poucos a falar comigo. Mas ainda somos amigos (saindo)

Yunosuke: Takeya, ao confessionário.

(Takeya entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Sua DearS sentiria ciúme se você estivesse com outra pessoa. Mas quem ela seria?

Takeya: O Speed, nem chego a me relacionar com ele, mas apesar de tudo é um dos poucos que merece ficar. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Vez da Hinata agora. Minha ninja bela.

Hinata: Estou tão lisongeada!

(Hinata entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Hinata, quem dos seus amigos, você acha que está sentindo saudades de casa?

Hinata: Minha escolha é o Sonic, porque... Ele me contou da namorada, dos amigos e penso nele porque ele odeia ficar parado. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Hector... Ao confessionário.

(Hector entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Quem é sua contra-indicação, no BBJ?

Hector: Na minha opinião o Speed, o negócio dele é correr, mas fora daqui. Comparado ao Sonic, este está um pouco com saudades dos amigos. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Interessante. Pode entrar Ai!

Ai: Ótimo!

(Ai entra no confessionário)

Ai: Eu adoro isso, sabia?

Yunosuke: Estamos jogando sério Ai, agora em quem você vota?

Ai: Eu indico o Hector, mas acho que é porque nós somos chegados. E ele é mais forte que eu para chegar ao final. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Ótimo, agora quem vem é a Rei. Ao confessionário.

(Rei entra no confessionário)

Rei: Oi Yuno!

Yunosuke: Qual o seu voto?

Rei: Meu voto é para a Hinata, muito forte para a final. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Polly, sua vez.

(Polly entra no confessionário)

Polly: Agora que indico...

Yunosuke: Em quem e por quê?

Polly: Eu gosto de todos, mas vou votar no Hector, depois daquele dia fatídico. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Para fechar... Shun.

(Shun entra o confessionário)

Yunosuke: Quantas técnicas têm suas correntes, fora ataque e defesa?

Shun: São umas seis!

Yunosuke: E é esse o número de escolhas na votação. Agora em quem vota?

Shun: Voto no Takeya, por falta de escolha. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Certo... Sobreviventes, por incrível que pareça, tivemos o primeiro empate da edição atual do BBJ. Aconteceu entre Speed Racer e Shun Amamiya. Lilith, está melhor?

Lilith: Muito melhor!

Yunosuke: Em quem você escolhe para enfrentar a Rei?

Lilith: Minha escolha é o Speed. O Shun é legal e acho que o corredor tem que voltar para casa!

Yunosuke: Paredão formado, Speed e Rei. Até a Terça, e boa sorte a ambos.

Continua...


	5. 4a Semana

BIG BROTHER JAPÃO II 5

BIG BROTHER JAPÃO II 5

SEGUNDA-FEIRA

Lilith mostra a parte dos amigos o grau de dificuldade em tirar sua roupa.

Shun: Lilith, você está fazendo o quê?

Lilith: Era você que eu estava esperando! E a Ai também.

Ai: Bom garota, você falava que sua roupa é difícil de tirar, e agora revela.

Lilith: Quer mesmo?

Ai: Sim, afinal pode ser que você acabe pedindo para mim ou outra a trocar sua roupa quando quiser dormir ou outra coisa.

Shun: Ah, lembrei de uma coisa, meu apêndice estourou e...

BAM! (Lilith fecha a porta do quarto do líder)

Lilith: Não vou te deixar ir! Para começar, é pelo fácil, minha capa e meu chapéu. Depois tenho que desatar um nó feito no meu espartilho. Detalhe: Não sou gorda, e também nunca estive. (desfazendo tudo) Agora a parte complicada é com a blusa. Primeiro tenho que me livrar dessa fita e encontrar os botões que estão no meio dos babados daqui.

Ai: Olha, isso que é complicação mesmo!

Shun: Sai tudo apertado mesmo! Mas sobre os botões... Nem quero saber!

Hector, sofrendo o castigo do lado monstro de Sonic, leva a conversar com Rei e Hinata.

Hector: Hyuga, você ainda está cansada?

Hinata: Não para começar o dia!

Hector: Bom, você ficou a manhã inteira dormindo... E eu que estou preso... Não posso falar com Shun ou Takeya, e agora é esperar até Quarta para isso.

Hinata: E quanto aos outros?

Hector: Digo que Sonic, Speed, e o resto do pessoal só tem feito o que é de bom para eles, sabe?

Hinata: HMM! Entendo, Hector... Será que pode treinar comigo, apesar de ser um samurai e eu uma ninja? Diz que sim! (suplicando)

Rei, emparedada, desabafa com Takeya. E ambos têm pequenos problemas com seus entes familiares.

Takeya: Rei, está fazendo o quê?

Rei: Eu ia só caminhar um pouco, mas para o caso da loura querer alisar meu corpo, eu estou evitando esse risco!

Takeya: Ela gosta de você, mas o problema é que está brigada contigo pela forma de como você tem tratado ela na última semana.

Rei: Lembra meu avô, ele é um pouco bobo, mas é sábio. Como moro em um templo, não tenho meios de comunicação, sabe? Rádio, TV...

Takeya: Moro sozinho e vivo dependendo da minha colega Neneko em quase tudo. A Ren dá uma ajuda. Eu, depois da escola, trabalho com o Oihiko em uma loja de pães. Entre todos os meus entes familiares, a Natsuki é um pouco irritante, mas gosto dela. Porém é corrigida da pior maneira.

Rei: Como?

Takeya: Só um golpe certeiro nela. Lembro que no aeroporto minha madrasta, Harumi, já deu uma voadora nela e ainda acertou um golpe poderoso na cabeça dela quando se hospedavam em uma pousada.

Sonic e Speed também conversam, mas estes sobre os maiores erros cometidos em suas vidas.

Speed: Sonic, nós que somos os velocistas mais famosos do Japão, às vezes superamos nossos erros. Qual foi o seu maior?

Sonic: Conta você primeiro, cara!

Speed: Sim, lembro que uma vez eu tinha ido salvar um rapaz, cuja irmã me pediu para levar o antídoto a ele. Paramos em uma correnteza e tentei parar com o macaco automático e não funcionou. Mas aí meu irmão e o chimpanzé dele me ajudaram a sair de lá fazendo um reboque com uma corda e uma das rodas do Mach 5.

Sonic: Um de meus maiores erros foi quando meus irmãos e eu acabamos parando em um jogo. Não sabíamos que o vilão do jogo era o mesmo que enfrentávamos desde o começo. Mas se tem uma coisa que eu sei é que a gente também se distraiu no momento em que estávamos perto de ver nossa mãe de novo!

Speed: Ela era fugitiva?

Sonic: Desde que foi subvertida, ajudou a gente sem que soubéssemos. A gente só se encontrava por meio de hologramas do Oráculo.

No confessionário, Polly explica sobre o relacionamento dela com Sonic.

Polly: Ele e eu somos só amigos, ele está comprometido com uma outra garota da espécie dele, que, por sinal, não parava de lhe perseguir. Já no meu caso... Estou entre dois amigos e... Qualquer outro que não seja do mal, mas declaro que é só amizade. E ninguém deve pensar outra coisa!

TERÇA-FEIRA

De madrugada Hinata aproveita o tempo livre e conversa com Rei, emparedada e superando o fantasma da eliminação.

Hinata: Rei, o que quer aqui?

Rei: Falar um pouco... Será que a aliança ainda pode dar certo?

Hinata: Se você se manter livre do paredão de hoje, é possível que você possa ainda se juntar a mim, Ai e Lilith.

Rei: Será que a loura superou o que eu fiz com ela?

Hinata: Nem eu sei. (efetuando o Byakugan) Ela está de boa, só um pouco chateada.

Rei: Tem veias latejando nos seus olhos, que é isso?

Hinata: Minha técnica ninja, meu primo, Neji, e eu que o efetuamos, pois é uma especialidade da minha família. Mas diferente de mim, ele não é herdeiro, e por isso não hesita em me matar.

Rei: Entendo, ele é forte, mas você é mais porque tem a seus amigos!

Lilith aproveita um banho com Ai, dentro da banheira.

Ai: Lilith, gosta de banho quente?

Lilith: Se não gostasse, para quê vim com você?

Ai: Ah sim, entendo! Você nunca tira esse chapéu para outra coisa, além de tomar banho?

Lilith: Dormir, por exemplo! Você me acha bonita?

Ai: Da última vez que estivemos aqui, você me tocou, e vou retribuir o favor (tocando em Lilith por baixo do biquíni) Olha... Você tem uma pele sedosa.

Lilith: Muito obrigada!

Sonic, Polly e Shun dialogam sobre mais tarde. Nenhum deles descarta a possibilidade da eliminação de Rei.

Polly: Quem vocês acham que vai sair hoje?

Shun: Espero que a Rei saia.

Sonic: Idem.

Polly: Nem eu discordo, aquela garota é instigadora demais. Um dia desses, lembro que só um comentário sobre o Ikuhara, fez ele ficar louco.

Shun: Vou te contar, ela até me falou sobre o que acha de mim com o Ikki, ela pensa outra coisa, se não fraternidade.

Sonic: Então... Nossa opinião é a mesma!

Polly: Agora é torcer...

Shun: Bom, fiquei de ajudar a Ai na cozinha de novo. Os pães que ela torrou saíram azuis.

Sonic: Nem fale.

Takeya, Hector e Speed falam sobre as piores situações às quais nunca demonstraram medo apesar de alguém achar que teria.

Speed: Vem cá, um de vocês já demonstrou que não tem medo de algo quando um de seus amigos pensou o contrário?

Takeya: Nenhuma vez, além de quando tentei admitir ser o mestre da Ren.

Hector: Estapeei um amigo meu chamado Welly antes de mais uma luta contra a Dinastia do Mal, quando eu estava unido aos meus amigos de novo.

Speed: Mesma coisa foi comigo, porque chegou a Equipe Acrobática de Carros do Capitão Terror e aí o Sparky me disse que eles tentariam de tudo para me fazer mudar de idéia. Eu não voltei atrás e acabei vencendo-os sobre os problemas que sofri.

Takeya: Nem fale! Quando Xaki ia raptar a Ren, fui de carona com a minha professora de inglês e passei por coisa pior.

Hector: Como assim?

Takeya: Ela me levou de moto até o lugar, segurei na cintura dela para me segurar, mas aí, como ela gosta de se mostrar, fez minhas mãos apalparem os seios dela!

Hector: TSC! TSC! Ninguém merece isso!

Noite de eliminação...

Yunosuke: E aí sobreviventes?

Todos: E AÍ!!

Yunosuke: Bom... Rei, Speed... Um de vocês vai sair na boa e bem acompanhado. Agora, Shun, quando a Lilith mostrou o problema em tirar a roupa, você ficou corado, ou não?

Shun: Eu não sou desse tipo de cara. Eu achei até interessante, mas a Lilith quase consegue minha atenção.

Lilith: Quase não! Eu a tive!

Yunosuke: Falaremos mais daqui a pouco, daqui a pouco volto com o eliminado desta semana.

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Vamos começar pelas garotas. Poxa vida, aproximadamente 200 episódios e ainda ganhou uma versão com atores. Serena, como explica esse sucesso da sua série?

Serena: É o mahou shoujo mais famoso do mundo na verdade e olha até eu fiquei entusiasmada!

Ami: Mas sou a mais popular por lá.

Yunosuke: Uma dúvida, Ami, você e a Michirou, namorada da Haruka, têm poder sobre a água, mas qual a diferença?

Ami: Ela é ataque, eu sou a defesa.

Lita: Mas entre todas, sou a valentona do grupo, ainda lembro que defendi a Serena em uma briga com um grupo de caras.

Yunosuke: E a garota que inspirou o mangá?

Mina: Verdade, Sailor Moon foi baseado no mangá Codename: Sailor V. E aí eis que veio a série.

Serena: E muito mais...

Yunosuke: Foi uma pena não virem Rini, Haruka, Michirou e Meiou aqui, mas na próxima elas devem vir.

Lita: Não posso prometer nada!

Mina: Nem eu!

Serena: elas podem aparecer na próxima, se possível.

Yunosuke: E agora a família Racer.

Gorducho: Por que o Zequinha não está aqui? Não vou a lugar nenhum sem ele!

Yunosuke: Desculpa Gorducho, mas a produção mandou colocá-lo em uma gaiola porque ele atacou o refeitório que seria para os hóspedes da casa, portanto você, nem ele, estão permitidos a atacar os doces que estão guardados para uma prova do líder.

Sparky: Fez até bem nessa parte, mas e quanto ao Speed?

Yunosuke: Ele, ou Rei, recebeu uma rejeição média. Quando o assunto é superioridade agora e os outros?

Trixie: Speed pode ficar, mas não agüento vê-lo com outras!

Pops: Ainda acho que ele pode conseguir mais que uma grana, porque, desde que ele se tornou piloto profissional, minha oficina só ganha uma merreca de grana!

Yunosuke: Pops, calma, vou anunciar o eliminado agora mesmo.

(corte para casa)

Yunosuke: Speed tem fogo nos pés, e Rei é fogo puro, assim como o Hector, mas vem de dentro quando o assunto é coragem e muito mais... Mas um de vocês vai ter essa chama apagada porque é assim no Big Brother Japão. Um de vocês teve uma rejeição média e saiu no quase empate... Na verdade os dois. Com 50,7 por cento dos votos... Speed Racer está eliminado da casa.

Speed: Mas valeu a pena. Até mais.

Hector: Até mais.

Sonic: Speed, se eu sair, quero uma corrida com seu carro depois!

Speed: Está fechado!

(corte para estúdio)

Speed: O velocista que sai, e a navegante fica!

Speed: Pessoal! Oi!

Trixie: Speed! Oh Speed! (abraçando o namorado)

Sparky: É bom te ver de novo, cara!

Pops: O que pensa que está fazendo? Devia estar ganhando as corridas!

Speed: Farei isso quando sair daqui! Desde que o Gorducho não entre no porta malas do Mach 5.

Gorducho: Mas que coisa!

Yunosuke: Até mais...

QUARTA-FEIRA

Sonic diz no confessionário que velocidade era o que ele e Speed tinham em comum, mas pode ser tirada à prova quando for eliminado também.

Sonic: Depois da corrida com o Sam da Equipe Veloz acho que posso correr mais que o carro do Speed. Até lá, vamos ver o que acontece porque combinei de estar na final com os outros eliminados ao lado dele.

Hector, livre do castigo do lado monstro de Sonic, comemora. Levando consigo Rei e Shun de roupa e tudo para a piscina.

Hector: Enfim livre! (puxando consigo Shun e Rei que estavam na borda) Demorou, mas resisti!

Shun: Do quê?

Hector: Do lado monstro que o Sonic me colocou de não falar com vocês.

Rei: E quanto aos outros?

Hector: Eles são meus chegados, mas não tenho muito contato com eles.

Rei: Agora resta esperar amanhã.

Shun: Um de nós pode ser líder, mas será mesmo possível?

Rei: Creio que sim.

Shun: Espero o mesmo.

Lilith e Ai, junto com Hinata puxam papo sobre a permanência de Takeya na casa.

Ai: Olha só, vi o Takeya um dia desses, ele parece inconformado em continuar no jogo.

Lilith: Tentei de tudo para chamar a atenção dele, desde tocar no meu corpo até muitas coisas, mas acho que ele quer voltar para casa.

Hinata: Por que ele não pede eliminação?

Lilith: Sei lá, ele quer ficar até ser indicado, mas acho que não vai rolar!

Hinata: E você, Ai? O que acha?

Ai: Ele devia nem saber desse negócio ou está suportando as saudades que tem pela Ren e os outros.

Takeya leva uma conversa com Sonic e Polly, também envolvendo sua permanência, mas estes só no cair da noite.

Takeya: Vocês acham que eu estou mal adaptado à casa?

Polly: Nada disso!

Sonic: Você está indo bem, mas está um pouquinho abatido por não ter sua escrava aqui!

Takeya: É, sou mestre dela, mas veremos como será daqui para frente!

Sonic: Bola para frente, Ikuhara! (correndo sem sair do lugar) Até eu deixei a Amy assim, mas a gente está se dando bem!

Polly: Viu? Não é o único a passar por isso!

QUINTA-FEIRA

De madrugada, na tarde da noite, Lilith acabara de tirar a roupa para dormir, mas leva mais uma dura de Rei.

Rei: Lilith... Ainda está acordada? (vendo o corpo da loura) VESTE UMA ROUPA!!

Lilith: Não grita comigo!

Rei: Escuta só, em toda casa, nunca vi alguém tão estúpida feito você, então toma jeito aqui na casa, sua loura burra!

Lilith: Não sou burra!

Rei: Chora o quanto quiser! Fica sabendo você que esse negócio não cola comigo! Mas sei que quebrou a aliança comigo e com as outras, me indicando!

Lilith: (chorando) Você é tão má comigo! Por que faz pouco de mim? AAAHHH!

Rei: Pára de choro!

Lilith: Está bem... (enxugando os olhos)

Shun, no confessionário, também fica impactado com o fato.

Shun: A Lilith acordou em cima de mim, chorando falando que a Rei a maltratou e tudo mais... Se ela ganhar o anjo não será imunizada, se for para o paredão veremos se ela sai de vez. Mas, por enquanto vamos ter que aturar isso. A Ai, me disse que as outras garotas estão todas contra ela, depois da quebra de aliança. E agora estão unidas pela Lilith, não mais pela Rei.

Takeya se questiona da sua estada na casa, e praticamente Hinata, assim como Hector e Polly, também tinham a mesma opinião.

Takeya: Nossa! Aqui, está muito sem graça sem a Ren por perto. Nem imagino o que ela pode estar passando sem mim...

Hinata: Ikuhara, está fazendo o quê?

Takeya: Nada, por quê?

Hector: Parece que você se questionava sobre sua estada aqui, que foi?

Takeya: Nada que não possam saber.

Polly: Acho que está com saudades da sua namorada, é isso?

Hector: Estamos todos com a mesma opinião. Olha só, até a gente sente saudades de nossos amigos, mas nem assim falamos se vale a pena ficar ou pedir para sair.

(todos se sentam)

Hinata: Hector, sabe que isso me ajudou muito?

Polly: A mim também!

Hector: Ah, que é isso, meninas?

Polly: Só você mesmo para ajudar aos outros!

Hinata: Você é o maior.

Sonic conversa com Ai, a garota de óculos e seios grandes fala com o ouriço sobre o consolo que fez a Lilith.

Sonic: Ai! Vi a Lilith com você há uns minutos, o que houve?

Ai: Ela me falou da briga que teve com a Rei, eu disse a ela que até eu passei por problemas parecidos com esse desde que conheci um garoto e quando conheci outras pessoas durante minhas viagens no tempo.

Sonic: Não sou de brigar mas lido com algumas coisas assim. É verdade que temos nossas diferenças. Eu, por exemplo... Ignoro alguns comentários.

Ai: Como?

Sonic: Algumas vezes sou um pouquinho egoísta e impaciente. É que não gosto de coisas lerdas nem nada, sabe?

Ai: Entendo.

Noite de Prova do Líder...

Yunosuke: Boa noite.

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Yunosuke: Takeya, é verdade que não está se sentindo bem na casa? É só pedir para sair que nós colocamos um substituto...

Takeya: Não! Tudo bem, eu fico aqui até me indicarem no Domingo.

Yunosuke: Certo... Ai, pela maneira que você agiu com a Lilith, acalmando-a, já fez isso com mais alguém também?

Ai: Minha irmã, Mai.

Yunosuke: Coração de ouro o seu... Agora olha só, a prova do líder terá mais um convidado, e o Big Boss da semana é... Se até Domingo, uma dupla de rapazes, de moças, ou mista, ficará fantasiado de palhaço e quando o sinal tocar, vocês terão que se apresentar no palanque. Certo? Daqui a pouco eu volto com a prova.

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Mais uma convidada hoje na prova. Como envolve tiros com arma de Paintball, então ela vai ensinar como fazer no jogo. Falo hoje com a personagem de Evangelion, Misato Katsuragi.

Misato: É um prazer estar aqui, Yuno. Mas tive problemas no caminho com Angels que só as crianças escolhidas podiam solucionar.

Yunosuke: Grande novidade! (em tom de ironia) Mas direto ao assunto, na série você é guardiã de duas delas, no caso, Shinji e Asuka. Muita gente acha que ele estava dividido entre você, ela e a Ayanami. Por que isso?

Misato: Nossos envolvimentos, mas olha para a minha idade? Sou uns 15 anos mais velha que o Shinji.

Yunosuke: Quando está na NERV você é responsável, mas é o contrário por fora...

Misato: COMO É QUE É?!

Yunosuke: Preguiçosa, porca e alcoólatra no seu apartamento, além de péssima cozinheira...

Misato: Escuta Yuno, mais uma de suas gracinhas e você leva chumbo, entendeu? (armando a pistola)

Yunosuke: Tudo bem... Outra coisa, eu soube que você tem uma cicatriz no corpo, pode mostrar?

Misato: Tudo bem... (abrindo o zíper do traje) Causado no Segundo Impacto. Eu era jovem na época.

Yunosuke: Bom... Hora de falar da prova, e até mais.

(corte para casa)

Misato: E aí pessoal. Olha só, a prova é de tiro com armas de paintball.

Hector: Vamos ter que atirar um no outro?

Misato: Quase isso? Vejam aquelas maquetes com suas fotos. Quem for mais atingido perde. Agora vence quem receber menos tiros. Dúvidas?

Polly: Só uma. Como escolhemos?

Misato: A regra é: Terão que dizer quem vocês querem atingir e dêem cinco tiros no alvo. Podem começar.

Lilith, que fora líder na última semana foi a primeira a sair. Logo mais foram as vezes de Takeya, Ai, Hinata, Sonic e Polly. Entre Rei, Hector e Shun, ganha o garoto das correntes.

Shun: WOO HOO! Eu ganhei!

Rei: Droga, faltou um tiro!

Hector: Melhor sorte na próxima vez.

Lilith: Amamiya, cuide bem da liderança! Eu aproveitei bem e foi bom!

Polly: Quem estiver com fome, vou preparar a comida!

Sonic: E eu ajudo!

Misato: Olha só pessoal, até mais e tenham uma ótima semana. E Shun, o Big Boss de hoje termina com 59 por cento dos internautas indicando uma dupla mista a bancar os palhaços, quem serão?

Shun: Eu indico o Sonic e a Polly, porque são os mais baixinhos do grupo.

SEXTA-FEIRA

Takeya fala com Hector e Shun sobre a vitória conquistada.

Shun: Aquilo foi tão fácil que me entediou, sabem?

Hector: Entre nós, você não atirou na Lilith, nem em nós ou Hinata.

Takeya: Só sei que um dos meus disparos pegou o chapéu da loura! Imagina se fosse mais em cima!

Shun: E eu que dei dois acidentais na Ai. Não imaginava que ia atingir aqueles seios gigantes!

Hector: Coisa que o nosso amigo tem uma queda aqui!

Takeya: Já vi que vocês souberam em uma conversa minha! (constrangido)

Lilith, na piscina com Ai e Hinata, tratam o jogo mais a sério e agora contam com a Prova do Anjo no dia seguinte. Rei deve sofrer no lado monstro.

Lilith: (ajeitando o biquíni) Essa coisa deixa meus seios maiores.

Ai: Não tão grandes quanto os meus!

Hinata: Loura, está melhor que antes?

Lilith: Minhas amigas! Melhor que antes com vocês...

Hinata: (sentindo os seios de Lilith na cabeça) Lilith... Está colocando o que não deve em mim!

Lilith: Desculpa! É que eu ia me sentar um pouco aqui e não vi você.

Ai: Olha só, entre nós, a Rei, ainda bem que saiu, não era lá nosso tipo e tem estado mais com o Hector e outros.

Hinata: Comigo, só quando não tem mais o que fazer.

Ai: Eu até gosto do pessoal daqui, mas ela nem eu imagino o que pode acontecer.

Rei, outra vez no confessionário, julga Lilith como oferecida, dando mole às outras garotas e jogando duro nos rapazes (exceto Shun).

Rei: A biblotecária devia escrever um livro de auto-ajuda de como dispensar homens. Esse negócio me encheu. Tive azar perdendo na prova de ontem porque meus tiros acabaram. Gastei acertando ela, e alguns dos outros. Agora, espero não acabar no lado monstro do futuro anjo. Se ela conseguir, vai com certeza me indicar e vai ser ruim depois que sobreviver.

Sonic e Polly, de noite, jogam conversa fora de novo. Mas o assunto desta vez não envolvia seus mundos, mas o pessoal da casa.

Polly: Com a Lilith indicada, quem deve ir com ela?

Sonic: Takeya, porque não se sente bem ou qualquer outro que não seja um tipo de cara com pouco contato na casa.

Polly: Estou preocupada com ela. A Rei tentou conversar com alguns de nós e acho que a rejeição dela estacada vez maior.

Sonic: Entendo...

Polly: (levantando do chão) Vem cá, Sonic. Se eu fosse indicada ao paredão, você faria o contrário?

Sonic: Como o anjo tem o direito de vetar quem não pode ser imunizado, espero que eu te imunize se for ameaçada de eliminação. Espero que me retribua o favor!

SÁBADO

Rei, tentando fazer as pazes com Lilith, leva um fora da loura.

Rei: Lilith, você está aí?

Lilith: O que quer? Já não bastou me humilhar?

Rei: Queria me desculpar por aquele dia e...

Lilith: Esquece! Você nem ao menos sabe como eu sou! Por isso que você está fora da nossa aliança! Eu gosto de garotas sim! Você que não soube lidar com a situação!

Rei: Desculpa, é que suas investidas de surpresa me atormentam, sabe? Por isso que você parece rejeitar homens!

Lilith: Entre todos daqui só o Shun me aceita. Os outros nem eu sei, apesar de falar com eles! E eu não pedi perdão para você sua navegante incendiária!

Hinata, Hector e Shun falam na piscina. Jogando conversa fora e nada mais.

Hector: Hinata... Nunca te vi assim de roupa de banho!

Hinata: Fiquei bonita mesmo! Mas olha se tem uma coisa que eu sei é que hoje, o líder tem o direito de convidar alguém a ir para a casa.

Shun: Sabemos disso desde nossa estada!

Hinata: Não é isso. Podem convidar, no máximo mais dois hóspedes daqui. Antes era só um mesmo!

Shun: Ah sim, entendemos!

Hector: É até bom, mas o que me preocupa é o fato da Rei acabar na pior neste fim de semana, sabe?

Ai e Polly cozinham, mas os dotes culinários da turbinada de cabelo verde não era dos melhores.

Polly: Nossa, o pessoal deve estar morrendo de fome!

Ai: Providenciei isso Polly! Não se preocupa, eles vão deitar e rolar com um caldo que estou fazendo.

Polly: (horrorizada) Que temperos você usa nisso?

Ai: O de sempre, que vocês usam! Mas um pouquinho menos, sabe?

Polly: Acho que ninguém vai agüentar depois da primeira garfada!

Ai: Ah, você é tímida com isso, não se preocupa!

Takeya e Sonic à noite falam da possibilidade de saída de Lilith.

Takeya: Ei, azulão! Vem cá, sobre amanhã, acha que a loura vai sair?

Sonic: Caso a Rei esteja imunizada e a Lilith receber o maior número de votos, com certeza ela ficará, mesmo indicada.

Takeya: Você fala com ela nas horas vagas?

Sonic: Quando estou sem mais ninguém com quem falar, sabe?

Takeya: Certo... Mas e se fosse você?

Sonic: Temo que a Amy parta para a martelada para cima dos outros!

Na Prova do Anjo, todos tinham que se posicionar em um tabuleiro para um jogo de memória. Quem montasse todos os pares em menos tempo, vence. Hector conquista o anjo, mas o lado monstro obriga ele a escolher três garotas a dormirem no lado de fora. As indicadas foram justamente, Polly, Ai e Lilith.

DOMINGO

Depois de acordarem no lado de fora da casa, Lilith sentiu o clima esquentar com Ai.

Lilith: Ai, você faz idéia que é muito bonita?

Ai: A mesma coisa eu digo a você.

Lilith: Olha... Se tem uma coisa que eu sei é que você tem o segundo melhor corpo daqui! Fiquei muito excitada ao vê-lo!

Ai: Não seja tão modesta, Lilith! Eu sei que você, entre todas, diz quase isso a todas, mas olha... Eu não discordo!

Lilith: Sério?

Ai: Mais do que isso, você é bonita como você é, não pelo que as pessoas dizem!

Polly chega a Hinata e esclarece a situação da loura na casa. Nem tão agradável, nem ruim.

Hinata: Polly, como foi dormir lá?

Polly: A Lilith ainda não consegue esquecer o que houve hoje, mas em compensação ela se sente muito melhor com a Ai.

Hinata. É... Bom, só penso em uma coisa, se não for desta vez... Talvez ela saia mais tarde, independente de quem permaneça no jogo.

Polly: Entendo...

Hinata: Se fosse você a indicada, quem queria enfrentar?

Polly: Eu enfrentaria o Hector.

Sonic, no confessionário, explica como consegue acalmar os ânimos das garotas que estão prejudicando uma à outra. No caso Rei e Lilith.

Sonic: Tentar fazê-las se entender não é fácil, mas eu falo com uma ou outra para acalmar e se saírem confiantes depois, sabe? Em algum momento gostei de coisas tristes, isso não é comigo. Então faço que a Lilith ou a Rei ergam a cabeça, sem pensar no peso que estão carregando até hoje!

Hector dorme com Rei e fica ainda mais quente que o calor o clima.

Rei: (tirando parte das roupas na frente de Hector) O que acha de mim?

Hector: Está perfeita, mas em uma escala de 0 a 10, nota 100.

Rei: Então estourou a capacidade da escala!

Hector: Olha só, hoje pretendo te imunizar e livrar sua cara no jogo.

Rei: Sério mesmo?

Hector: Sério... (acariciando Rei)

Shun, ainda pensando em sua decisão no paredão, puxa uma conversa com Takeya.

Shun: Ikuhara. É verdade que disseram que você quer mesmo sair?

Takeya: Se eu ficar, com certeza vai ser melhor, mas não ligo muito para o jogo. Se eu sair, valeu a experiência.

Shun: Eu ainda penso em minha indicação. O que espero é que o Hector não indique a Rei. Ela ainda está se sentindo mal desde o dia que ficou brigada com a Lilith.

Takeya: Nenhum de nós tem culpa se ela gosta de ficar com as garotas e provoca os rapazes com a blusa aberta ou outra coisa.

Shun: Da última vez que eu a vi, ela ia fazer topless na piscina, mas como aqui não se permite...

Takeya: Sem comentários... Nem imagino o que a Ren faria se estivesse aqui!

Noite de Paredão...

Yunosuke: Boa noite.

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Yunosuke: Rei e Hector, soubemos que vocês têm estado na cama, como foi isso?

Rei: Mais quente que um forno, ou melhor, que o sol.

Hector: A gente está junto, nos conhecendo melhor... E muito mais.

Yunosuke: Interessante. Lilith, está se dando muito bem com o Sonic, depois de umas conversas com ele. O que sente hoje?

Lilith: Eu teria duas vitórias aqui, a de sair como a mais bela da casa e encontrar os amores da minha vida, Hatsuki e Eva.

Yunosuke: Bom... Agora vamos ao que interessa. Sonic e Polly livres do Big Boss... E Shun, você começa com direito de vetar quem o Hector não pode imunizar. Quem você proíbe de ser imunizado?

Shun: Gosto de todos, não vou vetá-lo de imunizar alguém.

Yunosuke: Hector, hora da escolha.

Hector: Então escolho a Rei, somos fogo puro, sabe? (dando o colar a Rei)

Yunosuke: Então... Shun e Rei não podem ser indicados. Ainda com você, meu líder da Ilha de Andrômeda. Quem você escolhe para sair da casa na Terça?

Shun: Minha indicação é o Hector, somos amigos, mas não quer dizer que ele seja cotado para continuar.

Yunosuke: Certo... E agora, os votos. Rei, você começa.

(Rei entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Agora o voto e a razão.

Rei: Meu voto é para a Lilith porque ela é uma banana! (saindo)

Yunosuke: Uma banana, hein? Certo, agora... Takeya, é com você.

(Takeya entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Qual a sua indicação?

Takeya: Meu voto é para a Ai, porque ela cozinha mal! (saindo)

Yunosuke: Bom... Você também não pode falar nada. Lilith, pode vir!

(Lilith entra no confessionário)

Lilith: Ainda sou rainha dos livros?

Yunosuke: É sim! E agora, qual seu voto?

Lilith: Voto na Hinata, porque é falta de escolha. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Hector, sua vez.

(Hector entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Em quem suas katanas você pretende usar?

Hector: Se o Shun não fosse líder, eu usaria nele, mas uso no Takeya que está pouco ligando para o jogo. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Agora é a vez de... Sonic, ao confessionário.

(Sonic entra no confessionário)

Sonic: Se tivesse sido eu...

Yunosuke: Mas não foi, agora quem você indica?

Sonic: Indico o Takeya, contato fraquíssimo. (saindo)

Yunosuke: OK! Vez de Ai dar o seu decreto.

(Ai entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Ai, se você cozinha mal, quem fugiu sem pagar a conta?

Ai: O Takeya. É saudades da escrava dele. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Hinata, hora de votar.

(Hinata entra no confessionário)

Hinata: Oi Yuno, beijo a você e especialmente ao Naruto!

Yunosuke: Valeu mesmo! Mande lembranças também à sua equipe, e especialmente à Kurenai. Agora o seu voto?

Hinata: Ikuhara, ele não fala muito comigo. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Muito bem. Polly, você é a última, mas ainda sim pode votar.

(Polly entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Quem você bateria com uma frigideira?

Polly: Bato na Ai porque a culinária dela é péssima. Mas ela é amiga de todos mesmo. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Votos computados... E quem enfrenta o Hector é o Takeya.

Hector: Quem sair por último sai melhor.

Takeya: Veremos...

Yunosuke: Agora só daqui a dois dias, até mais!

Continua...


	6. 5a Semana

BIG BROTHER JAPÃO II 6

BIG BROTHER JAPÃO II 6

SEGUNDA-FEIRA

Mesmo com o paredão formado, Hector e Takeya demonstram estarem inconformados com as indicações.

Hector: Se um de nós sair, como o jogo continua?

Takeya: Não sei, mas pago para ver que a vitória não será de gente como Rei ou Lilith.

Hector: A Rei pode ser, mas a loura disse que nada a separaria das suas amadas.

Takeya: Quem que ela ama?

Hector: A irmã e a espadachim que conheceu em suas viagens.

Takeya: Diferente da minha escrava, tem uma outra DearS que disputa minha escravidão e a ensinou a fazer prendas domésticas.

Hector: Como ela se chama?

Takeya: O nome dela é Miu.

Ai, Hinata e Lilith já aguardam o momento exato da saída de Hector. Mas enquanto não ocorre, jogam conversa fora.

Hinata: Lilith, tenho uma pergunta... Como foi que a sua amada Hatsuki esteve em seu mundo?

Lilith: Difícil explicar, mas vi que ela possui traços físicos de Yamiyama.

Hinata: Yamiyama, quem é esse?

Lilith: O deus que criou a minha biblioteca, minha capa e meu chapéu.

Ai: Qualquer um pode visitar?

Lilith: Nada disso! Não é para todo mundo não! É um mundo oculto e misterioso onde só abrindo um livro, me transporto para qualquer lugar! Ainda lembro que estive na praia e no parque de diversões com minha Hatsuki... (cara de apaixonada)

Ai: É interessante! É como as minhas viagens no tempo! Eu já conheci muita gente e até reencontrei Mai e Meah, depois que foram deixadas para trás. Nenhuma delas envelheceu!

Hinata: Quando conheci o Naruto, ele era muito hostilizado pelas pessoas, mas sempre acreditava em si próprio e treinava duro para conquistar seu sonho de ser hokage. Assim como eu, de continuar herdando aos Hyuga e ter o Naruto comigo!

Ai: Bom para você, Hinata! Você e ele seriam um ótimo casal!

Rei e Shun falam sobre a indicação que Lilith pode ter sofrido, mas não ocorreu.

Shun: Ainda queria indicar a Lilith de novo?

Rei: Vamos ver assim que eu liderar. Ela disse que sairá de mãos vazias mas com uma vitória bem grande saindo para ver de novo as amadas.

Shun: Bom... Só quero ver depois porque ainda está brigada com você.

Rei: Verdade, mas não quer dizer que eu faça alguma coisa para poder ajudar. Não sou puro mal, mas ela também tem um temperamento estranho atraindo garotas para si,

Shun: Ela é diferente. Mas ainda sim a mesma de sempre, divertida, alegre...

Rei: Será mesmo?

Sonic e Polly, na academia falam apenas de Terça-Feira, sem tocar no assunto das indicações.

Polly: Sonic, amanhã é o dia, mas tirando a parte das indicações, como acha que será amanhã?

Sonic: Nem eu sei, mas garanto que pode ser melhor. Mas só o tempo dirá.

Polly: Não sei como, mas você sempre consegue estar otimista. Por quê?

Sonic: Confio em meus amigos, minha namorada... Ainda lembro do dia em que conheci o Tails. Seu nome verdadeiro é Miles, mas dei esse apelido porque ele tem duas caudas, e as usa para voar, além de gostar de constriuir e consertar máquinas!

Polly: Interessante. Por exemplo, se o chamarem para consertar o Grande Catatônico, o meu robô gigante?

Sonic: Ele o faz em pouco tempo, mas não é o único mecânico... A Wave dos Babylon Rogues também sabe, e principalmente uma conhecida minha, Rouge.

Polly: E ela é o quê?

Sonic: Caçadora de jóias, mas consegue passar por sistemas de segurança sem ser notada. Fora isso, ela também possui um robô chamado Omega.

TERÇA-FEIRA

Ai acaba caindo em pegadinha feita por Lilith. A própria garota de seios super fartos nem sequer se importou com a brincadeira.

Ai: Nossa! Enfim hora de começar a lavar a louça já que todos se serviram...

Lilith: Ai, pode vir aqui um minutinho!

(Ai caminha até a banheira)

Lilith: Eu deixei minha toalha cair longe, pode pegar para mim?

Ai: Claro (pegando a toalha de Lilith) Aqui está!

SPLASH! (Lilith molha Ai)

Lilith: TE PEGUEI!!

Ai: Pegou mesmo! Devia brincar mais assim na sua terra!

Lilith: Não rola porque eu cuido da biblioteca com minha irmã. Mas quem dera acontecesse!

Ai: Verdade! Mas isso me lembra os banhos de espuma que me fazem relaxar! Eu adoro!

Rei, Hector, Shun e Hinata puxam o ferro na academia. Todos eles recordam de seus amigos e um pouco deles.

Rei: Pessoal! Alguém aqui ou é só eu que ficou com saudade dos amigos, os das nossas séries!

Hector: Tommy, Tristan, Cesar e George... Como esquecê-los? Eu nem esqueço deles, embora tenha vocês aqui!

Shun: A mesma coisa eu digo do Ikki, do Seiya, do Hyoga e do Shiryu...

Hinata: Naruto... Ele me faz falta. Assim como Kurenai-sensei, Kiba e Shino. Mas não esqueço deles!

Rei: Parece que não fui a única mesmo... (saindo da esteira) Serena e as outras ainda são parte de mim, mas amo vocês todos!

Shun: Vamos ver o que a Ai fez de bom para hoje!

Hinata: Ela cozinhou hoje? (espantada)

Hector: Hinata, da última vez que comi alguma coisa dela, quase peguei uma diarréia. Lembra?

Sonic e Polly fazem Takeya aprender a lidar com a eliminação e fazê-lo pensar como uma vitória na derrota reencontrando os amigos.

Sonic: Takeya, está aí sentado sem fazer nada por quê?

Takeya: Azulão eu só estou esperando a hora de sair daqui.

Polly: Não parece... Você nem ligou muito para o jogo!

Takeya: Me convença!

Polly: Parece que, desde o começo você demonstrou desinteresse e isso que acontece... Viu? Parece que você não quer nada não só com o jogo, mas com a gente também.

Sonic: Mas em compensação não sairá de mãos vazias. Seus amigos estarão lhe vendo, não acha interessante?

Takeya: É... Pode ser.

Polly: TSC! TSC!

Sonic: Só de noite agora...

Noite de eliminação...

Yunosuke: Boa noite.

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Yunosuke: Ai, eu soube que, mesmo que brinquem com você, parece que as travessuras cometidas a você são como brincadeiras de criança, é verdade?

Ai: Ah eu nem ligo muito para isso, sabe? Mesmo que repreendam a outras pessoas.

Yunosuke: Hinata, quando você fala no Naruto, o que sente?

Hinata: (vermelha) Não posso falar sobre isso!

Yunosuke: Tudo bem... Agora vou falar com os convidados que vieram ver Hector ou Takeya. Até mais.

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Bom... Começando com...

Mitsuka: COMIGO!! (aparecendo na frente de Yunosuke) Sou uma professora de inglês muito bela e tenho uma coletânea de filmes adultos para alunos meus, especialmente Takeya!

Yunosuke: Yoshimine-sensei, o que veio fazer aqui? (espantado)

Mitsuka: Mostrar que sou tudo de bom! E olha só, vou começar com uma apresentação feita por mim mesma!

Mitsuka começa um strip-tease dançando no centro do palco. Primeiro começa com carícias no próprio corpo e danças lentas. Ela tira primeiro o terno, logo mais afrouxa as mangas da camisa e a tira arrancando os botões. Com as mãos nas pernas, Yoshimine abaixa o zíper da saia e a tira por completo, mas quando se preparava para tirar o sutiã...

Yunosuke: Chega Mitsuka, chega! Não vai tirar mais nada!

Mitsuka: Mas eu estava na melhor parte! Não gosta de ver o corpo de uma bela mulher? E olha que já castiguei o Ikuhara me tocando até o fim da minha aula!

Yunosuke: Alguém aí da produção providencia um robe à ela! Ren, você sentia saudades do Takeya desde que ele veio ao BBJ?

Ren: Sim, me sinto muito mal sem ele!

Miu: Mas olha que cuidamos muito bem dela e...

Harumi: HARUMI HAMMER!! (desferindo um golpe poderoso em Natsuki)

Yunosuke: Que houve aí?

Harumi: Desculpa, mas a minha filha é muito boca suja!

Natsuki: Só porque eu disse que o Takeya devia voltar para aquela... (vendo Harumi estalar os dedos) Esquece!

Miu: Como eu dizia, cuidamos muito bem da Ren e agora que o Takeya está a ponto de voltar para ela, os ânimos devem mudar.

Ren: Muito. Posso ficar com o Takeya na casa?

Yunosuke: A direção restringiu o acesso, mas como sua causa é mais séria, abrimos uma exceção. Porque isso já aconteceu no último BBJ quando as finalistas ficaram com seus entes mais próximos.

(Ren sai do estúdio e entra na casa)

Yunosuke: Ela deve estar muito feliz, e agora vamos para o lado do samurai. Entre vocês, quem teve a busca mais complicada durante a luta com a dinastia do mal?

Tommy: Eu tive, e olha que a busca do Hector por mim foi nas alturas.

Tristan: E eu que fiquei dentro de uma pedra? O Cesar tentou me tirar depois de uma luta dura.

Yunosuke: E os outros? Eu soube que o Hector salvou a um de vocês todo cego!

Cesar: Foi a mim, o George foi embaixo d'água.

George: E ainda teve a batalha em que enfrentamos um ao outro. Só o Tristan não caiu nessa!

Tristan: Foi rock n' roll!

Tommy: Como você mesmo diz...

Yunosuke: Hora da eliminação e torçam para o Hector continuar no jogo!

Cesar: Sem problema.

George: Você ouviu, não é?

(corte para casa)

Yunosuke: Ren, feliz com o Takeya?

Ren: Agora sim!

Takeya: Ela é minha escrava!

Yunosuke: HMM! Agora hora de chegar ao que interessa. Hector é uma pessoa que fez amizades com outros que lutam como Rei, Hinata e Shun. O Takeya não é de arranjar novas amizades além das que já tem. Mas pessoas são assim. Amizades não são fáceis de arranjar. Mas um anúncio importante aos dois. Nosso recorde de rejeição no BBJ foi quebrado de novo. E agora anuncio que com 90 por cento dos votos quem sai da casa é Takeya Ikuhara.

Takeya: Até que enfim! Até mais pessoal!

Ai: Bom... Sem ele, cozinho para todos!

Lilith: Deixa que eu ajudo!

(corte para casa)

Yunosuke: Takeya está de volta e bem acompanhado!

Takeya: É verdade!

Mitsuka: Ikuhara-kun! Adivinha quem está aqui! (em um tom sedutor)

Takeya: Nem imagino!

Miu: Nós chegamos aqui! E ela resolveu tirar a roupa aqui!

Ren: E olha que eu sentia sua falta, mas agora que estamos juntos!

Yunosuke: Takeya, pode ir e... Harumi, com o golpe que você deu, quase abriu uma cratera no estúdio!

Harumi: Eu corrijo minha filha assim mesmo!

Natsuki: E dói demais...

Yunosuke: TSC! TSC! Não vou nem falar nada, além de até a próxima.

QUARTA-FEIRA

Ai toma um banho de espuma para relaxar, ao lado de Rei.

(Ai tira as roupas e entra na banheira)

Rei: Ai, você pegou isso da Lilith?

Ai: Não mesmo! Eu adoro tomar banho!

Rei: Falo de aparecer nua.

Ai: Minha camisola é transparente e já dormi assim em uma das minhas viagens, qual o problema?

Rei: Nada, esquece! (sendo pega por Ai) Mas não tem problema nenhum tomar banho assim!

Ai: Bom, pode se ingressar a mim! Isso se você quiser.

Hinata, Polly e Lilith fazem a faxina. O trio sente a diferença após a saída de Takeya.

Lilith: (tirando a capa e o chapéu) Nossa! Que diferença fez com o Ikuhara fora daqui!

Hinata: Ele fazia de tudo, mas não chegava a ficar bom.

Polly: Nem falem! Para cozinhar, ele ajudava a Ai, mas parece que o risco aumentou com ela cozinhando!

Lilith: Ainda lembro que ela me fez comer uma coisa... E ainda estou com gosto de peixe podre na boca!

Polly: Como foi essa história?

Hinata: Eu vi tudo, ela recusou a provar um peixe frito que saiu meio esverdeado, e aí a loura acabou pegando indigestão nesse dia. Não sei como, mas a Ai não desiste de cozinhar.

Sonic, Shun e Hector dialogam da próxima prova do líder.

Hector: O dia do líder está chegando, só quero ver depois...

Shun: Se eu sustentar, de boa. Mas acho que você vai indicar a Lilith a pedido da Rei.

Hector: Nada a ver! Vou indicar qualquer um, entre eles a Polly!

Sonic: Ela é gente boa, mas por quê?

Hector: Acho que falta de escolha. Gosto de todos aqui mas...

Shun: A briga apertou, é isso?

Sonic: Parece que sim!

Shun: Se é assim... Só resta esperar mesmo até Quinta, ainda haverá outros convidados e com certeza... Não haverá dúvidas de que as indicações estão mais difíceis que antes.

QUINTA-FEIRA

Sonic e Polly, de madrugada, se encontram na academia. O clima parecia mais que ameno.

Polly: Você já foi líder por duas semanas, e agora... O que espera do próximo?

Sonic: Vamos ver o que acontece... Somos os únicos não humanos da casa, lembra?

Polly: Ah é. Você é um animal e eu uma máquina. Mas enfim... Se eu for a próxima a liderar, só quero sentir a sensação.

Sonic: Não será fácil, ainda tem...

Polly: As indicações, eu sei! A pressão é muita quando você é o líder. É obrigado a indicar quem você mais gosta na casa.

Sonic: Ainda bem que entende.

Lilith, quando se banhava com Ai na piscina, faz uma pegadinha com Hinata.

Ai: Lilith, o que você...

Lilith: SSHHH! A Hinata está chegando! (falando baixo)

Ai: Tudo bem.

SPLASH! (Hinata leva um banho de Lilith com roupa e tudo)

Hinata: Que foi isso? (tirando a jaqueta encharcada)

Lilith: TE PEGUEI!!

Hinata: Lilith, brincadeira tem limites, lembra?

Lilith: Queria saber se queria se refrescar!

Ai: É, você só tem treinado com a Rei mais cedo e muito mais, sabe?

Hinata: Como se eu não soubesse disso. Olha, eu fazia mais que treinar com ela. Shun e Hector também não são exceção e eles também estavam comigo nisso.

Shun, Hector e Rei preparam a comida, sem a intervenção de Ai.

Hector: Olha pessoal, pela primeira vez, a gente cozinha sem a Ai para ajudar.

Rei: Ultimamente ela, Ikuhara, Polly e Lilith foram os que ajudaram mais na cozinha, porém ela foi a pior entre todos.

Shun: Como assim?

Rei: Esqueceu que, da última vez que a chamamos para fazer nossa janta, ela estragou tudo e aí já viu! Depois da primeira mordida, todo mundo passal mal ou sai vomitando tudo para fora!  
Shun: Nem me fale! Agora tem uma coisa, até que os outros não cozinhavam mal, mas entre todos, a Lilith só soube porque a irmã dela a ensinou em uma das vidas falsas.

Hector: Falei com ela um dia desses, essas vidas falsas que ela adquiria abrindo um livro foi para não ser encontrada porque fugiu da biblioteca.

Shun: Se a irmã dela for bonita, quero conhecer!

Hector: Assim que estivermos na final!

Rei: A espadachim também. É "Hatsuki isso, Hatsuki aquilo..." Quase sempre a loura fala nela.

Noite de prova do líder...

Yunosuke: Boa noite.

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Yunosuke: Pelo que notei, entre todos... Olha só, a prova do líder não terá a participação de dois de vocês. Sem preconceitos antes de qualquer coisa. Mas antes de começarem Polly e Sonic serão os capitães dos times nessa prova só envolve humanos, certo?

Polly: Na boa.

Sonic: Sem problemas!

Yunosuke: Então ótimo, agora olha só, vou falar com a nossa convidada e é bom se prepararem porque ela não gosta de ser chamada de velha, e quem se opor ao jogo, vai ter que mudar de opinião. Além disso, as roupas já estão ali, e foi informado que todos os participantes humanos usariam trajes de banho por baixo, certo? Dúvidas?

Rei: Como será o jogo?

Yunosuke: Daqui a pouco saberão. E o Big Boss da semana é, se o líder escolhe, ou não, quem passará até Domingo só em roupas de banho!

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Nosso jogo é conhecido como Yakyuuken, um tipo de "pedra, papel e tesoura" diferente do tradicional, mas também pode ser chamado de Baseball-Fu, vence o último que sobrar com pelo menos uma peça de roupa. Nossa convidada é da série Ikkitousen também, mas como a Sonsaku, vice-campeã da última edição, não veio... Chamamos a mãe dela, Goei.

Goei: Yuno, valeu pelo convite, você não sabe o quanto isso me deixa lisongeada!

Yunosuke: Na sua última estada você veio e quase tirou esse quimono na minha frente sem nada por baixo, lembra?

Goei: E vou fazer de novo!

Yunosuke: ESPERA!! (Goei tira o quimono e mostra vestida como aluna de educação física) Que é isso?

Goei: Gostou? Me sinto como se tivesse 17 anos!

Yunosuke: Você tem 35 e nos outros OVAs da sua série... lembro que em "Vamos Usar Cosplay Glorioso e Geral" você atacou a aluna Kaku, por quê?

Goei: Ela me chamou de bruxa velha! E odeio que façam isso comigo! A Sonsaku sofre mais em minhas mãos quando apanha de mim, na base da palmada!

Yunosuke: Em "Os Seios Imbatíveis Explosivos do Baseball-Fu" você bateu na Ryomou também.

Goei: O caso dela é que queria me algemar, permitindo que a Kanwu me ataque. Ambas eram contra o jogo, mas depois resolveram cooperar! Sobre o jogo, eu encerrei ele com um empate! Porque Koumei e Chou-Un, as amiguinhas da Ryuubi, não saíam do empate e então tirei a roupa delas! É a regra do jogo um despir o outro, mas para ficar mais leve aqui...

Yunosuke: Eu soube também que sua filha acariciou a colega em "Os Seios Selvagens de Nanyou",além de que outras Toushis também estiveram em "A Festa Continua Para as Lutadoras"

Goei: Na ordem... Eu faço a mesma coisa com a minha Sonsaku. E sobre o último filme da série, é sim, outras Toushis estiveram... Era prêmio do jogo um banho à noite nas fontes quentes.

Yunosuke: Bom, agora você vai lá e anuncia o jogo. Mas por favor, não use esse batedor de poeira neles!

Goei: (sacando o batedor de poeira) Será mesmo?

(corte para casa)

Lilith: Vem cá, quem será o convidado de hoje?

Hector: Tenho dúvidas, mas...

Shun: Olha quem chegou!

Goei: Oi pessoal! O jogo é Yakyuuken, para a prova do líder de hoje. O último a sobrar em roupas de banho vencem! Capitães, sortearam suas equipes?

Sonic: Na minha estão Shun, Ai e Lilith.

Polly: Na minha, Hector, Rei e Hinata.

Goei: As regras são as seguintes: Cada um vai sortear pedra, papel ou tesoura. O perdedor terá que tirar uma peça de roupa e se sobrar só de sunga ou biquíni está eliminado.

Rei: Achei que era um tirando o outro, era isso?

Goei: Posso mudar para esse ponto do jogo, algo contra?! (mostrando o batedor de poeira) Se tiver, prepare essa sua poupança, porque eu dou palmadas bem doloridas!

Ai: Uma pergunta sobre o jogo, como será a liderança para o vencedor?

Goei: Vai ser surpresa!

Hinata: Vamos ver se é boa!

Goei: Comecem o jogo e que vença o melhor!

O jogo parecia fácil, mas não foi. Aos poucos saem Shun, Hinata, Lilith, Rei e Hector. Ai chega ao final, mas...

Goei: Ai, você venceu o jogo, mas sobre a liderança... Quer ceder ao Sonic, ou você quer liderar o grupo?

Ai: Eu quero ser a líder!

Goei: Então desde já assuma o posto!

Ai: Maravilha! Líder enfim!

Goei: Aproveite bem o reinado e um presente a você. Tem direito a convidar dois de seus amigos para vir comigo ao Distrito de Kanto conhecer as escolas da minha série e passar um tempo comigo e minha filha Sonsaku. Quem você escolhe?

Ai: Escolhi a Lilith e o Sonic.

Goei: E sobre o Big Boss, você terá que escolher quem deve ficar só de roupa de banho até Domingo?

Lilith: (dando tapinhas no ombro de Ai e falando baixo) Vai, me escolhe!

Ai: A Lilith. Por que não?

SEXTA-FEIRA

De manhã, Ai, Sonic e Lilith partem para conhecer em pessoa a outros Toushis, mas o clima na casa parecia calmo demais. Rei e Hector, indignados com o jogo e com a derrota, não esquecem o que passaram.

Hector: Aquele jogo nem passo mais, teve sorte de que eram só os humanos!

Rei: Pior que sim, mas não é com isso que me deixou sem jeito! A Goei ameaçou bater no meu traseiro se eu fosse contra as regras ou contra o jogo!

Hector: Melhor resistir do que ser torturada por ela com coisa pior. Vai que você a chama de velha!

Rei: Verdade! Mas espero que as coisas mudem... Que o convidado seja outro menos agressivo...

Hector: Bom. Agora resta o anjo.

Rei: Se a Hinata tirar, o lado monstro nos prejudica ou prejudica a um de nós.

Hinata e Shun relaxam na piscina e falam da ausência de três hóspedes na casa. As coisas ficaram de boas a tediosas.

Shun: Sem o Sonic para conversar, nem Ai para cozinhar mal, ou Lilith para ficar com você ou Rei!

Hinata: Na verdade, ela nem quer saber mais da Rei!

Shun: Você está por fora, hein? Elas podem ter se reconciliado, mas o problema ainda é por conta da loura. Ou ela toma jeito, ou ela se dá mal.

Hinata: Até passei um tempo com ela... Mas tirando Hatsuki e Eva, ela demonstrou amor pela Ai e muito mais!

Shun: E como foi?

Hinata: Bom, Ai não é o tipo de garota que, mesmo agindo como mãe, teria coragem de levantar a mão para alguém chegado. Ela é gentil com os outros.

Polly, no confessionário, demonstra inconformada com a sua equipe ter perdido, mas não perde a esperança de liderar.

Polly: Já foram algumas chances desperdiçadas e, se eu conseguir, posso tentar ser a nova líder semana que vem. Mas agora é só esperar até Domingo, a Ai não tem coragem de indicar a Lilith nem o Sonic, mas ela escolheria a outros porque seria falta de escolha ou coisa do tipo.

De volta à casa, o trio conversa no pátio da casa.

Sonic: Nossa! Nem eu acredito que só tem lutadores fortes!

Ai: As escolas são boas, mas me lembra a vez que a Mai conquistou a amizade de uma garota chamada Konami.

Lilith: Como foi essa história?

Ai: Em nossas viagens no tempo, ela percebeu a solidão na garota, e então foram amigas e a Mai fez a promessa de que seriam sempre unidas. Mas houve uma conseqüência, ela encontrou a futura filha da Konami. Embora tenha o mesmo nome da minha irmã, ela perderia a mãe muito cedo.

Sonic: Nossa! Me lembra quando fui separado de minha mãe. Morei com meu tio e aí ele virou robô, aí depois morei com meus irmãos.

Lilith: Vou te contar sobre esses dramas, não é fácil lidar. Principalmente quando vi a uma garota chamada Layla. A mãe dela se chamava Leila, o corpo físico estava morto, mas a mente, transferida para um computador, ainda vivia.

Ai: Queria saber como seria essa sensação.

Sonic: Pelo visto muito ruim.

SÁBADO

Acontece a prova do anjo, ao qual, cada participante teria que acertar a ordem cronológica de cada um pela criação da série. Hinata foi o anjo, mas o lado monstro obriga ela a indicar dois participantes a viverem algemados. As escolhas foram Shun e Rei.

Shun: Nós dois juntos ninguém, merece, não acha?

Rei: Já não bastou a Lilith ficar só de biquíni na casa até amanhã!

Shun: TSC! TSC! Ela com certeza vai tirar proveito da coisa e principalmente chamar atenção minha, do Hector e da Ai.

Rei: Nem me fale. Se acabasse sendo escolhida...

Shun: Olha, a Ai não nos indicaria, nem Hector ou Lilith ou Hinata.

Rei: Mas ela e obrigada a fazer, sabe?

Ai, no quarto da líder, vê Lilith se trocando. Hinata também não pôde deixar de aparecer.

Hinata: O que a Lilith está fazendo?

Ai: Bom... Ela acabou de levantar e tem que ficar só de biquíni até Domingo!

Lilith: Eu sou atraente, vocês não acham?

Ai: Claro que é, mas você nem imagina o quanto!

Hinata: Ai, não esquece que tem que se ligar no jogo! Ganhei o anjo, mas tem o direito de me vetar a imunizar alguém.

Lilith: Mas não vai fazer comigo, porque somos muito chegadas!

Ai: Mais do que isso, Lilith. Você é bem travessa também! Principalmente quando você dormiu com os rapazes!

Lilith: Minha melhor isca foi o Shun!

Hinata: Mas, entre nós... Você tem nossa confiança e perdeu a da Rei. Apesar de reconquistá-la...

Hector, Sonic e Polly, atentos no jogo, não esperavam a vitória de Ai, mas a difícil decisão da líder de indicação é a questão.

Polly: Com a Ai no jogo, está complicado para ela indicar alguém.

Sonic: E muito, já conversei com ela sobre o assunto, mas aí...

Hector: Como alguém consegue se manter alegre e calma durante o jogo? Pelo que sei, é a primeira vez dela na liderança, e a própria Ai é a segunda a se manter alegre.

Polly: Ah é, tem a Lilith também.

Hector: A pergunta ainda está sem resposta...

Sonic: É, não só para ela, para todos!

DOMINGO

Lilith, Hinata e Ai se banham na banheira da casa. Entre todas, quem se sente à vontade é a garota de óculos.

(garotas caminhando para a banheira)

Ai: Que vontade de relaxar depois de um dia cansativo!

Lilith: Isso mesmo! (tirando o chapéu)

Hinata: Vem cá, Lilith, está se sentindo bem usando esse biquíni até hoje de noite?

Lilith: Perfeitamente bem!

Ai: Bom saber!

Hinata: Olha só, Ai. Não esquece que você tem o direito de me vetar a imunizar alguém, certo?

Ai: Entendi.

Lilith: Agora é contar com a sorte. Porque sou um dos ameaçados esta semana, mas não quer dizer que eu esteja fora do jogo. Pun! Pun!

Hector e Rei, ainda algemados, conversam com Shun sobre o paredão de mais tarde.

Shun: Hoje que é o dia, mas olha... Está passando da hora da Ai tomar a iniciativa em levar o jogo mais a sério. Ela não é gente que se irrita facilmente com algo. Porque pelo que notei, ela como é muito boazinha, acho que disfarça porque sempre que tem problema, ela sai pela tangente.

Hector: Não acho que seja isso, mas tem duas coisas: Ela tem a Hinata e a Lilith ao seu lado, as pessoas com quem ela se dá muito bem no caso. Agora sobre hoje, pode ser que ela indique um de vocês à noite.

Rei: Por quê?

Hector: Tirando a gente que tem pouco contato, o seu caso Rei, é porque foi o que você fez a ela depois de surpreendê-la nua na cama.

Rei: Mas ela também é um pouquinho imatura certas horas. Porque nesse dia ela chorou, a Ai foi consolá-la e não me arrependo de repreendê-la.

Shun: Só para refrescar sua memória, ela age como mãe aqui, porém, não quer dizer que ela ainda possa te indicar.

Hector: Bom... Alguém mais a falar algo?

Shun: Ainda não terminei! Ela pode cozinhar mal e tudo mais, mas desde que veio ao jogo, não tem a coragem de indicar um de nós por causas fúteis ou coisa do tipo.

Rei: É a pura verdade isso.

Sonic e Polly, na academia, entediados, esperam pelo momento certo no fim da tarde.

Polly: Sonic, me diz uma coisa, com a Ai liderando, como está se sentindo?

Sonic: Além de poder reencontrar meus amigos, meus irmãos, minha verdadeira mãe e a namorada... Nem estou me preocupando com isso.

Polly: Tenho sorte de não ter sido eu a ameaçada, porque o Hector ainda está me mirando como alvo devido ao meu comportamento!

Sonic: Nem eu imagino o pior dessa situação, sabe?

Polly: Agora é esperar para mais tarde. Comparado a Edoropolis, eu podia ser livre, sem nenhum medo de perder uma luta, mas podendo vencer uma guerra, assim como você é em seu mundo. Porém nada é comparado ao que vivemos aqui. Já me citaram que teve aqui na última edição gente que pediu exclusão.

Sonic: Nenhum de nós é esse tipo de gente, tenho a certeza de que a Hinata vai fazer a escolha certa hoje de noite. Mas ela tem que ficar de olho na Ai também porque pode ser que uma vete a outra de indicar à uma pessoa muito querida entre elas. Ou nós, sabe?

Noite de Paredão...

Yunosuke: Boa noite.

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Yunosuke: Ai, pergunta a você, Sonic e Lilith... A excursão foi boa?

Lilith: Nossa! Muitas garotas a conhecer, mas é uma pena porque todas são boas de briga e essas foram as únicas a eu evitar contato. Pode ser que eu leve uma dura delas...

Yunosuke: Elas são de boa, loura. Mas nas lutas elas usam a força. Sonic, Ai... E vocês?

Sonic: Foi bom e levei um pouco de tempo a conhecer tudo, não sou de ficar parado!

Ai: Eu adorei o momento em que a Senhorita Goei me apresentou a filha dela Sonsaku. Até fiz banquete de sake com elas.

Yunosuke: Mas uma delas caiu até não poder mais beber. Agora hora da verdade. Hinata tem o anjo. Ai, você vai usar o veto?

Ai: Não, não sou de vetar alguém daqui não.

Hinata: Então Yuno... Eu vou imunizar a Lilith, porque ela é boa gente daqui. (passando o colar a Lilith)

Yunosuke: Com essa indicação... Ai e Lilith não podem ser votadas. Ai, agora qual o seu decreto como líder?

Ai: Eu gosto de todos, mas infelizmente com esse peso da liderança, eu indico a Polly. Foi porque a gente não se fala muito, ela até me ajudava a cozinhar, mas quase sempre dava errado.

Yunosuke: Então, Polly vai ao paredão de Terça. Agora os votos. Sonic, você começa.

(Sonic entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Na velocidade em que você corre, quem seria vencido?

Sonic: Olha, quem não me pega nem de jeito é a Rei porque, mesmo sendo de fogo, não é rápida. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Interessante! Agora... Hinata, ao confessionário.

(Hinata entra no confessionário)

Hinata: Oi Yuno!

Yunosuke: Oi! Agora seu voto.

Hinata: Eu não queria votar nessa pessoa, porque desde os últimos dias demonstrou aversão a quase tudo, então indico a Rei. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Entendido, mais um para a Rei. Lilith, sua vez!

(Lilith entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Lilith, se Eva e Hatsuki viajassem com você, quem seria seu convidado de honra?

Lilith: Na minha opinião o Sonic, porque ele é muito forte a chegar à final, apesar de sermos amigos (saindo)

Yunosuke: Primeiro ao Sonic. Shun, você é bronze, mas vence. Pode vir!

Shun: Valeu!

(Shun entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Shun, entre todos, quem não merece continuar?

Shun: Na minha opinião o Sonic, é saudades da família e dos amigos. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Certo... Agora é a vez de Rei votar.

(Rei entra no confessionário)

Rei: Oi Yuno! Chamas nas veias!

Yunosuke: Isso mesmo, você e Hector. Agora o seu voto!

Rei: Indico a Hinata, já que a Lilith foi imunizada. Não queria votar nela porque, se comparar ambas, a loura é muito fraca e não deve continuar. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Hector: Você é o último, mas pode vir!

(Hector entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Hector, você tem um tigre de estimação, mas quem seria atacado por ele?

Hector: Meu tigre, Fogo Branco, atacaria o Shun, para descontar o que houve semana passada. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Votos encerrados. Outro empate, entre Sonic e Rei desta vez. Ai, quem você indica ao desempate para enfrentar a Polly depois de amanhã?

Ai: Sonic, porque ele não teme nada e garanto que ele sairá com a cabeça erguida e confio nele.

Yunosuke: Sonic, Polly, boa sorte a ambos, OK?

Sonic: De boa!

Polly: Certo!

Yunosuke: Até a próxima porque agora é com os espectadores.

Continua...


	7. 6a Semana

BIG BROTHER JAPÃO II 7

BIG BROTHER JAPÃO II 7

SEGUNDA-FEIRA

Momentos depois da decisão do paredão, Polly demonstra estar desolada com a indicação feita por alguns dos participantes e pela líder Ai.

Polly: Nossa! Nunca pensei que fosse assim!

Hector: Bom... Tenho minhas razões para te indicar.

Polly: Como estas aqui? (mostrando as garras)

SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! (arranhando Hector)

Hector: Por que fez isso?

Polly: Espero que esteja feliz! Por sua causa, vou encarar o paredão com o Sonic!

Hector: Mas é a pura verdade. Você é agressiva e nem merecia continuar!

Polly: Será! Pode ser que eu continue, pode ser que não... Isso já é o de menos para mim! Com licença! (saindo)

Sonic, inconformado leva uma conversa com Rei e Hinata.

Rei: Foi por pouco desta vez!

Sonic: É, mas garanto que sairei bem! E mesmo que eu saia, acho impossível de você sair!

Rei: Azulzinho! Você me deixou sem jeito! Mas você ainda marcou aqui na casa!

Hinata: Um voto só de outros dois e isso acontece. Bom... A Ai disse que gosta de todos, mas o peso dela indicar você foi muito grande!

Sonic: Não importa! Verei meus amigos de novo!

Rei: Ponto para você! Hyuga, e você? O que achou de Sonic e Polly serem indicados?

Hinata: Foi duro, mas precisava fazer, se fosse eu a ameaçada, teria a certeza de que continuaria. Mesmo com a pressão de ser outra a sair!

Sonic: Interessante, você é um dos meus!

Hinata: Valeu!

Shun, Ai e Lilith já saem satisfeitos depois de um tempo com o incidente de Domingo, mas a loura, não deixaria de brincar com os amigos.

Lilith: Bom, desta vez não fui eu, mas... (puxando Shun)

TCHIBUM! (Shun e Lilith caem na piscina)

Ai: Nossa Lilith! Acalmou os ânimos!

Lilith: Quer vir?

Ai: Claro! (tirando a roupa) Nossa! Você sabe mesmo como ficar alegre depois de um dia tenso!

Shun: Lilith, por que eu fui seu convidado de honra?

Ai: Ela gosta de você e de mim também!

Shun: Entendi!

Lilith: Quem é meu amigo, não fica de fora da diversão!

Shun: Tem um tempo que não me sentia assim, brincando na água!

TERÇA-FEIRA

No confessionário, Hector explica qual foi a maior dor desferida por Polly. Os arranhões ou a indicação para o paredão.

Hector: Cada um tem uma opinião diferente, e acho que a de maioria não foi nada parecido. Porque Polly foi indicada sim, mas as opiniões não são só comportamento. Pode ser saudades de Edoropolis ou coisa do tipo. Se eu estivesse no lugar dela, teria pedido para sair de vez!

Rei conversa seriamente com Ai sobre seu comportamento. E diz que não deve aceitar brincadeiras de mau gosto.

Rei: Ai, podemos conversar?

Ai: Sim, como não?

Rei: Olha só, a brincadeira que vi você com a Lilith se jogando na água é coisa séria. Você foi vítima, está ciente disso e nem demonstrou tomar iniciativa?

Ai: Como assim?

Rei: Olha só, ela faz um outro tipo de brincadeira que você não está interessada em quem sai perdendo é você. Como reagiria?

Ai: Não me importaria muito! Não sou o tipo de mulher que gosta de repreender os outros, sabe?

Rei: Para mim não vale a pena conversar com você! Com licença! (saindo) Gente como essa não sabe fazer nada além de demonstrar gentileza e bondade.

Lilith e Sonic, em um dos quartos, falam de suas paixões.

Lilith: Azulzinho! (saindo à procura) Você está aí?

Sonic: Estou sim! (chegando) O que quer comigo?

Lilith: Você sente algo por alguém? Se sim, me conta por quê?

Sonic: Ah! A Amy e eu nos conhecemos há um tempo, e ela me persegue. Mas namoramos mesmo!

Lilith: Ponto para mim! Tenho minha irmã Eva e a Hatsuki!

Sonic: São suas amigas?

Lilith: Mais que amigas, eu me divirto com elas e muito mais! Viajo para outros mundos...

Polly fala com Shun e Hinata, que estavam na piscina se banhando para refrescar.

Shun: (vendo Polly chegar) Polly, resolveu vir?

Polly: Não para me molhar!

Hinata: Sabemos disso. Mas para quê veio?

Polly: Conversar um pouco. Vem cá, algum de vocês já chegou a passar por situações piores em suas lutas?

Hinata: Na Prova Chuunin, antes de enfrentar o Neji, passar pela floresta da morte foi muito fácil porque trabalhamos em equipe. Diferente de outras equipes, mas a do Naruto...

Shun: Quê que tem?

Hinata: Digamos que passaram por maus bocados por lá. Mas digo que quase houve desastre com um dos membros. Mas a garota de lá...

Polly: Melhor nem saber, porque a gente nem quer saber! Mas sinceramente sua equipe é da boa. Mesmo não estando com o seu admirador secreto.

Noite de eliminação...

Yunosuke: Boa noite!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Yunosuke: Hinata, eu soube que você falou que uma das suas provas de ninja foi fácil, mas o que houve na segunda parte que você não quis falar sobre o time do Naruto?

Hinata: Eu soube, antes de conversar com ele, que, a equipe dele acabou em maus lençóis tanto que houve uma coisa que maioria dos fãs da minha série não aprovou!

Yunosuke: Falamos com essa garota e parece que, segundo informações recebidas aqui no programa, ela pode ter cometido falsidade ideológica. E então veremos o que foi que levou a esse problema, caso você esteja no paredão, certo?

Hinata: Certo!

Yunosuke: E Ai, sobre sua liderança, está curtindo ela?

Ai: Muito, mas sem esquecer de me ligar no jogo. Sei que sou muito boazinha e tudo mais, mas o que não gosto é de fazer coisas ruins. Meu coração é de ouro, como muitos dizem!

Yunosuke: Mas uma culinária péssima. Agora vou falar com os convidados e daqui a pouco, Sonic ou Polly, pode acabar fora da competição hoje.

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Bom... Começar com a família do porco-espinho. Como surgiu o Sonic Underground, e porque a Rainha deixou vocês na infância?

Aleena: Se me permitir começar... Eu digo que fui subvertida de meu reinado. E aí deixei eles com conhecidos meus... Mas o Manic foi roubado e treinou roubos.

Sonia: Que ele nem sabe esconder o que rouba! A gente descobre que foi ele pela cara de quem não faz nada!

Yunosuke: Como o quê, por exemplo?

Manic: Riquezas, dinheiro e... Já cheguei a roubar saches de catchup e mostarda!

Aleena: Mas os três são ótimos filhos.

Yunosuke: Apesar da série não ser um grande sucesso e a mais rejeitada entre os fãs do seu irmão, pelo menos deixou sua marca no Brasil. Como curiosidade, conferi que foi feita na França, é verdade?

Manic: Isso mesmo, produzida na França mas adaptada na América também.

Sonia: E como assim "não ser um grande sucesso"?

Yunosuke: Vai me desculpar, mas pelo menos não eram os outros que tocavam música em cada episódio. E agora o lado da Polly. Segundo paredão não é?

Francine: É... Fazer o quê?

Speedy: Ela pode continuar ou ficar por lá, o resultado não importa!

Guido: Além do mais nossa amiga gatinha vai acabar ficando uma fera ao saber que foi eliminada.

Yunosuke: Se for o caso, vamos fazer com que ela não cause confusões como fez na casa.

Francine: Será que vai rolar isso mesmo? Ainda lembro que, quando curávamos um galo que o Speedy ganhou por levar uma pancada de binóculo, ela estapeou meu rosto com as bandagens que seriam para o ferimento dele.

Yunosuke: Teve sorte de não ser grave. E agora a eliminação.

(corte para casa)

Yunosuke: Sonic tem muitos amigos, uma banda, sete recordes mundiais e é o mais calmo da casa... Polly tem parceiros de trabalho e sacos de pancada, mais quatro auxiliares e algumas vezes explode fácil. Mas entre esses dois, tirando o fato de medirem um metro de altura, tamanho não é documento para a disputa que ocorre, mas é uma pena que um de vocês deve sair. E quem sai com 88 por cento dos votos é a Polly.

Polly: Não acredito! (em tom de desagrado) Mas valeu a pena! Enfim hora de retornar a Edoropolis!

Sonic: Um dia passarei por lá, e acredite, marquei um encontro com a minha namorada na sua pizzaria!

Polly: Até mais Sonic! Vou reservar os lugares!

(corte para casa)

Yunosuke: Bom... A Polly está de volta!

Francine: Bem vinda de volta!

Polly: O prazer foi o meu e do Yuno de passar um tempo aqui!

Speedy: Lá na pizzaria as coisas estavam calmas, pelo menos sem ela para bater!

Guido: Imagina a confusão que ela causaria com o retorno!

Polly: O QUE DISSERAM!! (pega Speedy e Guido e parte para a pancadaria)

Yunosuke: Espera aí, espera aí. Polly, Lá fora é melhor!

Polly: Boa idéia!

Speedy: Essa não!

Guido: Socorro!

Yunosuke: Bom... O jogo segue e até mais!

QUARTA-FEIRA

Minutos após a eliminação de Polly, Hector chega a Hinata, Shun e Rei, que estavam na piscina, se divertindo com a vitória.

Hector: SAI DE BAIXO!! (pulando na piscina)

SPLASH! (Hector jorrando água)

Shun: É, cara. Conseguiu o que queria!

Hinata: Acho que, se o Sonic tivesse saído, ficaria um pouco menos agradável.

Rei: Como assim, olhos brancos?

Hinata: Bom, ele faz o tipo de gente otimista, e, diferente da Polly, não bateria em ninguém.

Hector: E não é verdade?

Rei: Odeio admitir, mas tem razão!

Shun: Agora como será o próximo paredão que é a pergunta! Algum de vocês sabe como será depois?

Rei: Não me pergunta! Somos sete agora!

Hector: Bom... O que importa é agora!

(Rei sai com Hector da piscina)

Hinata: TSC! TSC! Está louco!

Perto do fim da manhã, Ai acorda com Lilith, a quem dormia junto.

Lilith: ZZZ! (dormindo)

Ai: Lilith, está acordada? Foi até bom ter feito companhia a mim aqui!

Lilith: (acordando) Acha mesmo?

Ai: Eu me sentia um pouco sozinha sem você! Até falei com os outros para entrar, mas ninguém se manifestou. Muito menos Hinata e Rei.

Lilith: O bom é que estou com você. O que quer fazer agora. Só não me peça para provar uma de suas refeições, ainda lembro da última que você me serviu e estou com um gosto podre na minha boca!

Ai: Ah, esquece! Não será você a provadora desta vez!

Sonic, no confessionário, explica que fica feliz por Polly ter saído.

Sonic: A Polly queria mesmo sair, mas ela disfarçou quando disse que não admitia a derrota. Se eu tivesse saído, me sentiria feliz também. Não gosto de falsidade, porque isso sou obrigado a aturar com o Eggman, desde que eu o conheci e arruinava seus planos. Ainda o faço até hoje!

QUINTA-FEIRA

Hinata é surpreendida por Lilith, quando esta foi indicada para cozinhar. Mas a loura estava só de biquíni e avental.

(Hinata entra na casa)

Lilith: E aí Hinata! Estã com fome?

Hinata: Estou sim e... (olhando o corpo de Lilith) Por que está assim?

Lilith: Fui indicada para fazer a comida hoje!

Hinata: Coloca mais roupa embaixo desse avental!

Lilith: Espera! Não tive culpa se saí da banheira e me indicaram logo nessa mesma hora! Eu estava com pressa e não coloquei, foi isso!

Hinata: Sei, e os porcos voam! (em tom de ironia)

Hector, Shun e Rei, mais tarde, puxam o ferro na academia e temem por uma nova liderança de Lilith.

Shun: Pessoal, eu sei que é estupidez falar no assunto, mas... Quem vocês temem que pode ser o líder da semana?

Rei: Se a Lilith conquistar, eu estou ferrada!

Hector: Digo a mesma coisa, e olha que ela falou seriamente mesmo! Um dia desses pegou a gente falando mal pelas costas e aí... Já viram o resultado! Bom... Mas o que falta mais?

Rei: Na minha opinião, se eu liderar, ela vai para o paredão. Vou vetar Ai ou Hinata de imunizá-la.

Hector: Será mesmo?

Shun: Até hoje, ninguém usou o veto nem do anjo, nem do líder.

Rei: Mas a resposta só mais tarde.

Hector: Só esperar para ver mesmo!

Sonic conversa com Ai, a garota se sentia um pouco desamparada.

Ai: Nossa, que tédio! Queria fazer alguma coisa mas tudo bem! Não basta só me divertir e cuidar dos outros!

Sonic: (chegando) Ai, o que está fazendo?

Ai: Sonic! Não te vi chegar! A liderança está boa, mas estou um pouco entediada, sabe?

Sonic: Posso falar com você para passar o tempo! Olha só, eu estava me lembrando do dia em que conheci o Tails. Eu o adotei porque ele é órfão, mas ele me trata como um irmão mais velho assim como minhas amigas Cream sobre a Blaze. Uma é uma coelhinha alegre e a outra é uma gata reservada com poderes sobre o fogo. Mas um pouco tímida.

Ai: Ah sim! Mais alguém?

Sonic: Knuckles, meu rival cabeça quente, os Detetives Chaotix e acho que só porque Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Jet, Wave e Storm são adversários meus e ficam em cima do muro.

Ai: Como assim?

Sonic: Eles lutam para satisfazerem o que mais amam. Desde roubo de jóias até trapacear em corridas aéreas.

Noite de prova do líder...

Yunosuke: Boa noite!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Yunosuke: Uma pergunta para a Lilith, como foi a sensação de estar só em roupas de banho cozinhando?

Lilith: Minha irmã me ensinou a cozinhar, e... Te garanto que ninguém resistiria a um corpinho bonito como o meu!

Yunosuke: Por baixo dessas roupas muita gente pode imaginar.

Lilith: Ele é só da Hatsuki e da Eva!

Yunosuke: Ai, curtindo a liderança?

Ai: E como, mas prefiro ficar com os amigos, até porque a Lilith dormiu comigo um dia desses! Tirando eu falar com plantas e muito mais! Sobre essa comunicação, é que meu poder serve para isso, além de curar pessoas.

Yunosuke: Interessante! A prova de hoje... Será de resistência, por isso, não haverá convidados hoje! Mas digo que... O último a sair, ganha a liderança. Podem sair a prova está pronta.

(todos saem para o pátio da casa)

Yunosuke: O jogo é o seguinte: Vocês estarão dentro de uma gaiola e podem sair, quando quiserem se não agüentarem mais. Certo? Desde já ela está valendo.

(todos entram na casa)

Momentos mais tarde o primeiro a deixar a competição é Shun, acompanhado de Hinata.

Shun: Nossa! Aquilo cansa mesmo!

Hinata: (tirando a jaqueta) Fiquei cozinhando como um legume em uma sopa, você nem imagina o quanto!

Shun: Aquela gaiola é curta demais para muita gente. E eu só saí por causa disso. Na próxima semana devo conseguir a liderança outra vez!

Hinata: Não cante vitória. Ainda posso bater você!

Cai a madrugada e Rei é socorrida por Hector, esta desmaia porque passava mal.

Hector: Calma Rei, calma! Vai se sentir bem melhor!

Rei: Não rasga minha blusa para apertar meu peito e fazer boca a boca!

Hector: Entendi! Mas precisa descansar! (tirando a blusa de Rei)

Rei: Ei! O que pensa que está fazendo?

Hector: Achei que quisesse ajuda para se trocar!

Rei: Posso me trocar sozinha, viu?

SEXTA-FEIRA

A prova ainda corre e outro a desistir é Sonic. Conversando com Rei e Hinata, a causa foi o tédio na prova.

Sonic: Cansei e não foi pouco!

Hinata: É Sonic, você não é de ficar parado mesmo!

Sonic: Comparado à vez em que fui preso injustamente, pelo menos aqui é como um vale-tudo!

Rei: Isso é verdade. Agora sobraram Ai e Lilith. Se a Ai mantiver a liderança... (com cara de satisfação)

Hinata: Caso contrário Lilith pode te enfiar no paredão de novo! Mas acho que isso não vai rolar! A menos que use o veto do anjo se conquistá-lo.

Rei: Até que não é má idéia.

A prova se encerra com Lilith saindo depois de Ai. A garota de cabelo verde e seios grandes decidiu descansar na piscina.

Ai: Nossa! Eu estou me sufocando de calor aqui! (tirando a roupa ficando de biquíni)

Lilith: Não é a única. (fazendo o mesmo)

Ai: Quer se refrescar na piscina? Essa coisa está entediante e depois vamos ter que dormir um pouco mesmo!

Lilith: Estou dentro! (saindo depois de Ai) Mas temos que guardar nossas roupas também!

Ai: Verdade!

Lilith: Que saudades de me refrescar!

Hector fica abismado com a informação de que Lilith reassumiu a liderança da casa, mas isso quando Shun havia acabado de descansar da prova que tomou muito de seu esforço.

Hector: NÃO ACREDITO NISSO!!

Shun: O que foi! Eu acordei com esse seu berro! Não dá para ser um pouco mais silencioso?

Hector: Lilith recuperou a liderança, e como se isso não bastasse, Rei e eu podemos estar na degola depois de amanhã!

Shun: Ainda há esperança de não acontecer cara, calma!

Hector: Como posso ficar calmo depois de saber que aquela moça de chapelão, cabelos ondulados e pegadora de mulheres voltou a liderar depois de um tempo fora?

Shun: Podendo, oras!

Hector: Não vou nem falar nada!

Shun: Se vira, vou voltar a dormir!

SÁBADO

A prova do líder é a primeira coisa a todos fazerem, em uma prova que consistia de inteligência em conhecimentos gerais. Hector conquista o direito de imunizar quem quiser. Mas o lado monstro lhe obriga a indicar alguém a não sair de casa. A escolhida foi Ai.

Ai: Um tempo sem sair de casa? Mas por quê?

Hector: São as regras do jogo, você não pode sair para a piscina, nem ficar na banheira!

Ai: Mas posso cozinhar, isso é ótimo para mim! (vendo a cara de enjôo de Hector) Parece que está com fome, vou ver se preparo algo a você!

Hector: Não! Por favor! Tudo menos isso!

Ai: Não seja bobo! (puxando Hector)

Hector: SOCORRO!!

Hinata, inconformada com a vitória de Hector, explica no confessionário que torce agora para ser imunizada.

Hinata: A Lilith é uma dos meus chegados. Porque além de Shun, Hector e Rei, ela também faz o tipo que não me indicaria nem se fosse forçada a isso. Mas com a vitória do Hector, torço para que ela que todos votem em mim. Caso contrário será sinal verde a todos eles. Mas acho que isso não vai rolar nem hoje!

Sonic, Lilith e Shun se servem para lanchar, mas na hora de lavar a louça, jogam conversa fora.

Sonic: Bom... Quem vocês acham que nesse Domingo vai sair?

Shun: Sonic, você é um dos pouco prováveis, mas a pressão ficou maior para mim, Hinata ou Ai.

Sonic: Se a Lilith for vetada de indicar a Hinata o Hector imuniza a Rei e vai acontecer o que ninguém imaginava!

Lilith: Verdade! O mas o que me deixou irritada é saber que aquele tratante ganhou o anjo por pura sorte porque algumas das perguntas eu nem sabia! Mas ele vai ver amanhã! Pun! Pun!

Shun: Calma loirinha! Além do mais, como se não bastasse essa situação, ele vetou a Ai de sair da casa até semana que vem!

Sonic: É! Lilith, o que você acha?

Lilith: Agora não Sonic! (irritada) Eu vou voltar para meu quarto e descansar um pouco! Essa pressão está tomando conta de mim desde anteontem!

DOMINGO

Se servindo para almoçar Rei passa mal outra vez, mas a causa foi a comida feita por Ai.

Rei: BLORB! Que comida mais nojenta é essa que a Ai faz! Que tempero ela usa? Veneno?

Lilith: Sei lá, acho que ela usa o de sempre mas a culinária dela que é péssima. Mas acho que ela não desistirá fácil de tentar melhorar!

Rei: O QUÊ?!

Lilith: Uma vez eu a ensinei a fazer panquecas, como a Eva fazia, mas o resultado não foi satisfatório e a calda saiu meio esverdeada!

Rei: Sem contar que as panquecas estavam todas de vermelho! É mole?

Lilith: Nem me fale!

Ai e Hinata conversam no quarto da aproximação da hora de eliminar.

Hinata: Nossa! Está quase na hora, e se uma de nós for indicada, a coisa será ainda pior!

Ai: Do que está falando, Hinata? Será bom se a Lilith me indicar. Vou matar saudades de Mai, Mii e Meah! Tem um tempo que eu não as vejo!

Hinata: Mas isso pode ser concretizado ainda hoje! Mas espero que não saia ta cedo porque você me faz sentir melhor!

Ai: Garota! Não sou tranqüilizante para você se sentir melhor em momentos de tristeza não! Mas a sensação também é tão boa quanto!

Hinata: O que pretende fazer quando continuar as viagens no tempo?

Ai: Continuar cozinhando! (em tom alegre)

Hinata: Percebi (em tom de desagrado)

Ai: Você pode até me ver um dia desses, ou vice-versa!

Sonic, Shun e Hector, indiferentes às opiniões dos outros, já antecipam como será a indicação de mais tarde.

Sonic: Pensaram como será hoje?

Hector: Vou contar uma coisa, para mim será segredo sobre o veto! Porque Lilith também poderia fazê-lo.

Shun: Nessas indicações, eu vou tirar a Ai porque a comida dela é muito, muito nojenta!

Sonic: Ih! Nem me lembre, porque vomitei o cachorro-quente que ela me serviu!

Hector: Quantas vezes fez isso? Você gosta de cachorro-quente porque você falava nisso e não parava de pensar!

Sonic: Uma vez lembro que minha irmã me pagou um cachorro quente com tofu no lugar de chilli. Ela age como se fosse a mais velha do grupo, mas é só a do meio! Manic e eu até falamos que ela é uma P.E.S., sabiam?

Shun: P.E.S.? O que seria?

Hector: Parece que ele quer dizer que a irmã é uma Princesa Enche-Saco, estou certo?

Noite de paredão.

Yunosuke: Boa noite!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Yunosuke: Antes de mais nada... Ai, você cozinha sem parar, mas porque tende a aturar a opinião de seus amigos?

Ai: Eles não sabem apreciar uma boa comida, mas se dizem do contrário... Eu nem ligo, porém não quer dizer que eu deva desistir de pôr a mão na massa na cozinha e muito mais, sabe?

Yunosuke: Interessante. Agora... Shun, saudades de todos os seus amigos?

Shun: Mais que isso! Eu estou me sentindo muito bem com os outros amigos que eu fiz!

Hector: Viva o Shun!

Yunosuke: Certo, certo, certo... Vamos ao que interessa. Lilith, vai usar o veto sobre o Hector?

Lilith: Vou sim! Proíbo ele de imunizar a Rei! Porque os dois estão muito apegados e muitas vezes fazem pouco de mim! Pun! Pun!

Hector: Meu deus! (com a mão na cabeça) Então eu indico o Shun, porque somos muito chegados! (passando o colar)

Shun: Valeu!

Yunosuke: Shun e Lilith não podem ser indicados... Agora loura, qual o seu decreto?

Lilith: Vou ser forte e desta vez indico a Rei, nosso relacionamento está fraco e não acho que ela deva ficar.

Yunosuke: Rei Hino emparedada. Agora os votos... Sonic, você começa!

(Sonic entra no confessionário)

Sonic: E aí? Como vai?

Yunosuke: Muito bem... Agora seu voto!

Sonic: Indico o Hector. Ele é gente boa, mas quando o assunto é ficar... Ele demonstrou que quer a Rei, pouco importando o jogo. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Certo. Shun, pode vir!

(Shun entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Bom Amamiya, qual o seu voto e por quê?

Shun: Com a minha imunização estou sem escolha e vou indicar a Ai porque ninguém agüenta a comida que ela faz. (saindo)

Yunosuke: OK! Agora vamos a Rei, a coisa vai pegar fogo com você.

(Rei entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Qual sua escolha em aplicar sua habilidade com fogo?

Rei: Miha escolha é... Ai, porque o azar em culinária é tão grande que é proporcional aos seios dela! (saindo)

Yunosuke: Muito gozada essa comparação. Hinata, hora de treinar a mente.

(Hinata entra no confessionário)

Hinata: Como assim treinar a mente, Yuno?

Yunosuke: Escolher quem você quer que saia. Qual o decreto?

Hinata: PFFT! Sem escolha, mas gosto da Ai. Pena que meu voto vai para ela hoje. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Bom eu entendi o que queria dizer. Hector, hora de amolar as katanas.

(Hector entra no confessionário)

Hector: Gostei do "amolar as katanas", eu nem as trouxe!

Yunosuke: Nem a Hinata estava permitida de trazer armas ninja ou o Shun sobre as correntes. Agora em quem você as usaria?

Hector: Meu voto é na Ai, ela é gentil demais e não leva a sério algumas coisas. (saindo)

Yunosuke: E agora, Ai. Você pode vir!

(Ai entra no confessionário)

Ai: Bom, começou o sufoco sobre os outros, não é?

Yunosuke: Isso mesmo, agora em quem você vota?

Ai: Eu escolho o Hector, porque de última hora. Eu ia indicar a Rei, mas a Lilith fez isso antes. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Paredão formado. Votos contados. Rei, sinto em dizer isso a você, mas quem vai te enfrentar no paredão de depois de amanhã, é a Ai.

Rei: Tudo bem, vou sair dessa mesmo!

Ai: Quero ver minhas irmãs de novo! Mas se eu ficar, será ótimo!

Yunosuke: Boa sorte às duas, e até mais. Lilith tenta não chorar com a indicação da Ai.

Continua...


	8. 7a Semana

BIG BROTHER JAPÃO II 8

BIG BROTHER JAPÃO II 8

SEGUNDA-FEIRA

Inconformada com a indicação de Ai, Lilith explica no confessionário que essa foi a maior conseqüência depois de vetar Hector em imunizar Rei.

Lilith: Acho que por trás dessa minha segunda liderança, houve um problema. Eu vetei o Hector sim de fazer com que a Rei não seja indicada. Mas não houve outra escolha e resultou nisso. Rei foi indicada por mim enquanto Shun foi imunizado, mas ele e outros três daqui votaram na Ai. Se fosse alguém como Hinata ou qualquer outro, eu não veria problema nenhum!

Ai e Rei, emparedadas, falam do problema em ser indicado, isso depois que as duas vão no banheiro e começam o dia.

Rei: Nós duas no paredão... Com certeza só uma de nós vai sair da corrida pelos 500 mil, mas na minha opinião, se eu sair vou deixar Hector com saudades. O que acha Ai?

Ai: Como assim?

Rei: Eu estava falando de amanhã. O que você acha sobre sair daqui?

Ai: Como eu já disse, vou adorar ver minhas irmãs de novo. Mas sobre isso nem sei como dizer. Acho que Lilith vai acabar se entristecendo.

Rei: Ela tem a irmã e a melhor amiga. Mas pelo fato de gostar de garotas...

Ai: Bom... Vou ver se falo com ela antes de sair porque a Lilith, tirando você e Hinata, foi uma das garotas com quem tive uma grande afinidade na casa.

Sonic, Hector e Shun, na academia, conversam sobre como lutam em seus combates.

Hector: Pessoal, já se perguntaram porque nunca nos revelamos como a gente luta?

Shun: Então faço as honras. Eu não gosto de ferir ninguém, mas minhas correntes me protegem. Algumas vezes quando necessário, eu tenho controle sobre o vento e deixo meu adversário um pouco mais fraco.

Sonic: Bom... Eu gosto mais de correr, sem o menor problema. Mas sobre lutas. O Eggman costuma me pegar, mas fracassa sempre! Comigo na área, não tem para ninguém!

Hector: Já sobre mim, eu luto com armadura samurai e duas katanas. Mas também ao lado de meus amigos e temos um lema em cada um de nós!

Sonic: Quais seriam?

Hector: Virtude, justiça, confiança, sabedoria e vida.

Shun: Estamos precisando de um igual, mas tudo bem!

Sonic: HEHEHE! Não pode haver mais nada divertido do que sair correndo e, quando não estiver lutando, ficando na paz e comendo um cachorro-quente!

Shun: Falando nisso, foi muito bom lembrar disso que você falou. Porque diferente do cachorro-quente tradicional, nunca vimos um feito com chilli.

Hector: Nossa! Carne moída, salsinha, cebolinha, feijão roxo. HMMM!

TERÇA-FEIRA

De madrugada, Rei aparece desolada com o fato de estar emparedada. Hector aparece para consolá-la.

Rei: Pois é. Chegou o dia amanhã.

Hector: Não fica chateada não! Tenho certeza de que você vai sair dessa!

Rei: Sei, mas e se eu sair?

Hector: Eu fico com saudades e muito mais. Vai deixar uma grande marca aqui.

Rei: Hector, valeu mesmo pelo apoio!

Hector: Não foi nada!

Hinata e Shun cozinham e, nesse mesmo tempo, conversam sobre como será o resto da semana se Ai ou Rei sair.

Hinata: Se uma delas sair, vai fazer falta?

Shun: Uma só se abre ao Hector, a outra cozinha mal. Que diferença fará? Nenhuma!

Hinata: Bom... Pelo menos eu respeito elas, e é isso o que importa!

Shun: Só uma pergunta Hinata, como foi ter que indicá-la por relacionamento remoto?

Hinata: Ora boa, ora ruim.

Shun: Então estamos no mesmo barco, porque se tem uma coisa pior que a comida da Ai é termos que aturar as grosserias da Rei.

Lilith encontra com Sonic, e Ai é outra a fazê-lo.

Ai: Sonic, é bom ver você de novo!

Sonic: E aí Ai, tudo bem?

Lilith: Ela está ótima! Calma que não é ataque de ciúmes!

Sonic: Notei porque vocês duas estão sempre juntas, não é?

Lilith: Bom saber. Eu estava falando com ela sobre as indicações de hoje e olha que eu, sinceramente, não sabia que ia acontecer isso.

Ai: Lilith, não fica assim! Ainda pode me ver abrindo a um dos seus livros! Assim como eu nas viagens pelo tempo.

Sonic: Assim que gosto de ver, as duas se entendendo! Como amigas é claro!

Ai: Você também sempre foi um dos nossos melhores amigos, Sonic!

Noite de paredão...

Yunosuke: Boa noite.

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Yunosuke: Uma pergunta Ai, já que você tem o maior par de seios do BBJ, alguém sentiu inveja de você?

Ai: A Lilith sentiu um pouquinho, e olha que deixei ela se deitar neles um pouco!

Lilith: Na primeira vez que nos vimos, senti eles bem macios. E olha que não é silicone não!

Yunosuke: Interessante. Rei, e você? Como está se sentindo nessa TPP, Tensão Pré-Paredão?

Rei: Aos poucos melhorando, mas já me conformei com isso.

Hector: Agora estamos, alguns de nós, torcendo para ela ficar.

Yunosuke: Daqui a pouco, Rei ou Ai, pode dar adeus à casa e reencontrar alguns de seus amigos, certo?

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Vamos começar pelas viajantes temporais e... Mii, por que essa roupa de garota mágica?

Mii: Eu sou a garota mágica Mii e estarei ao seu serviço?

Mai: E com certeza a que fica mais agitada na casa. No caso a nossa, Yuno!

Yunosuke: Entendi... Vocês e Meah têm ido a lugares diferentes em suas viagens, houve algum fato que vocês nem queriam ter lembrado, mas fica impossível esquecer?

Meah: Quando eu ia salvar as irmãs de uma garota que as aprisionou em seus sonhos, eu fui forçada a enfrentá-la. Mas, com a força dos raios, ela nem sabia que não sou humana e, como conseqüência, minhas roupas se rasgaram por completo.

Yunosuke: Entendi. Agora Mai, eu soube que você costuma espremer a cabeça da Mii porque ela é um pouquinho pervertida, é verdade?

Mai: (espremendo a cabeça de Mii) Mais ou menos assim? É que ainda lembro do dia em que ela pegou um sapo e o comparou aos meus seios!

Mii: Não tenho culpa se não são macios quanto os da Ai!

Yunosuke: Meah também é peito-chato, caso os fãs não saibam!

Meah: Cala a boca, e fala a eliminação!

Yunosuke: Não me apressa, ou arrasta o pé daqui! Agora com as navegantes... Só vieram três, mas vocês são...

Meiou: Meiou Setsuna, Haruka Tenou e Michirou Kaiou.

Yunosuke: Eu soube que você trocou de poder com a Sailor Saturno, Hotaru Tomoe, é verdade?

Meiou: Ela é do silêncio e eu do tempo, mas no original é o inverso, os nomes originais dos planetas às quais somos navegantes.

Yunosuke: Impressionante! E vocês duas? Por quanto tempo estão juntas?

Haruka: Desde a nossa ingressão, na terceira temporada.

Michirou: Eu odeio quando ela flerta com outras garotas, já que é obrigada a se vestir de homem!

Haruka: Mas fora isso, somos o casal mais famoso dos animes, como você já citou!

Yunosuke: Já chegou outros casais no mundo dos animes. No caso, os femininos.

Michirou: É mesmo? Nenhuma de nós tinha percebido!

Yunosuke: Agora que sabe, mas vou anunciar o eliminado da semana.

(corte para casa)

Yunosuke: Rei e Ai são diferentes em tudo. Mas elas têm uma coisa em comum o que é a afinidade com as pessoas que estão ao seu redor. Tanto na casa, quanto em seus animes. As diferenças... Rei acorda às quatro da matina para meditar, já que vive em um templo xintoísta, estuda em uma escola só de garotas e luta contra o mal. Já Ai fala com plantas, não desiste de cozinhar por mais que critiquem seus pratos, e adora banhos de espuma ou de água quente em fontes termais. Mas infelizmente é de cortar o coração, porque quem sai da casa é a Ai com exatos 75 por cento dos votos.

Ai: Está ótimo, vou ver minhas irmãs de novo e sair em busca do Dente-de-Leão! Pessoal, foi divertido estar com vocês e muito mais! Até a próxima!

Lilith: Ai! Espera! Vou cumprir o prometido de te ver!

Shun: Olha só, mãezona! Marcou nossas vidas!

Ai: Tchau pessoal, amo vocês!

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Saindo na passarela da despedida com 90 de busto, 63 de cintura e 88 de quadril, com 10 mil reais no bolso é a mãezona Ai!

Ai: Sou quase uma mãe para todos mesmo! Yuno, valeu o convite!

Mii: Ai, seja bem vinda de volta!

Mai: 10 mil ienes?! Isso dá para muita coisa!

Yunosuke: Ela ganhou há um tempo atrás e olha, ela até esqueceu que recebeu o prêmio, de tanto se envolver com os amigos!

Meah: Pode ser... Sehorita Ai, é uma honra que esteja conosco de novo!

Ai: Eu que agradeço! Yuno, me espere quando eu voltar!

Yunosuke: Pode deixar! Eu espero! E até mais!

QUARTA-FEIRA

De manhã, Lilith não demonstra tristeza em seu primeiro dia sem Ai, conversando com Hinata.

Lilith: Primeiro dia sem aquela menina que cozinha mal! Vou sentir uma falta dela e daqueles peitões.

Hinata: Oi Lilith! Fazendo o quê?

Lilith: (se virando de costas para o sol e tirando a parte de cima do biquíni) Pegando um bronze, por quê?

Hinata: Achei que estivesse triste por causa da Ai. Mas acho que me enganei!

Lilith: Aproveitando que está aqui, por que não me faz companhia?

Hinata: Eu gostaria, mas Rei pediu para mim e para o Shun cuidarmos da casa sabe?

Shun e Rei, ao terminarem de cuidar das prendas domésticas se encontram com Hector.

Hector: Pesado esse trabalho, não?

Shun: Muito! Nem fale pelo quê nós passamos!

Rei: E você, o que fez o dia inteiro?

Hector: Nada além de cozinhar junto com vocês!

Shun: Já é um começo!

Hector: E vocês aí? Como foi depois de ontem?

Rei: Pelo menos, não temos que nos preocupar com a comida horrível da Ai, sabe? Aquilo me fazia enjoar!

Shun: Verdade? E eu que fui um dos provadores oficiais?

Rei: Se deu mal! Nem queria imaginar o resto da história, sabe? Porque se tem uma coisa pior que a comida da Ai é a Lilith aparecendo de pouca roupa no quarto!

Sonic, no confessionário, diz que não teme ir ao paredão, independente de quantas vezes o indiquem.

Sonic: O paredão de semana que vem é como uma luta com o Eggman, independente de quantas vezes me indiquem, eu não temo a situação. Mas nada que eu não possa encarar. Além do mais, tenho saudades do Tails, dos meus irmãos, da minha mãe e da Amy. Mesmo que eu saia, haverá sim uma vitória na derrota.

QUINTA-FEIRA

Hector, Shun e Sonic aproveitam na academia o tempo livre para exercitar.

Shun: Pessoal, esperam conseguir a liderança amanhã?

Hector: Se eu tirar, eu não indico a Rei, nem aqui, nem em lugar algum! Viram como sou, não é?

Sonic: Bom, eu nem tenho que me preocupar com liderança, já assumi por duas semanas e acho que agora é com vocês!

Hector: Modéstia à parte, se você conseguir uma terceira vez seria ótimo!

Sonic: Acham mesmo?

Shun: Olha... Entre todos, Hector, você é o único que não liderou entre nós. Já entre as garotas só a Lilith ocupou esse benefício.

Hector: Mais tarde nos encararemos, paguem para ver!

Sonic: Espero... (suspeitando)

Shun: Mas vamos torcer para que seja mamão com açúcar essa prova. E principalmente para essa mesma coisa não causar indigestão!

No quarto das garotas, Lilith, Hinata e Rei desconsideram seu relacionamento antes da Prova do Líder, mas não significa que todas estejam confiantes para assumir o posto.

Rei: Bom... Agora é com uma de nós... Hinata, não concorda?

Hinata: Bem possível, mas olha só, não estou aqui para unir você e a Lilith de novo, porque sei das investidas que ela faz e você grita deixando-a chorar ou irritada, mas para falar sobre a próxima prova.

Lilith: Será que haverá convidado também?

Hinata: Se for do Brasil, eu espero que sim, sabe?

Lilith: Desde que a Vitória veio, fiquei impressionada com o corpo dela. Ela é bem forte para uma elfa!

Rei: Claro! É uma semi-deusa!

Hinata: Se o próximo líder for qualquer um dos outros, ou da gente, que saia o menos envolvido.

Rei: De acordo.

Lilith: Se tem uma coisa que quero ver é o Hector fora daqui. Com os outros eu e dou bem, mas com a Rei nem imaginava que chegou a um certo ponto! Pun! Pun!

Noite de prova do líder...

Yunosuke: Boa noite!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Yunosuke: Um de vocês estava certo, nosso convidado é nacional sim! Mas não veio só! Quem achou isso?

Hinata: Eu aqui!

Yunosuke: Bom palpite Hinata, agora olha só, na prova uma pequena advertência a você: Não use o Byakugan nesta prova, certo?

Hinata: Tudo bem!

Lilith: Como assim não veio sozinho o convidado?

Yunosuke: É porque veio com amigos, Lilith. Saberão mais da prova daqui a pouco.

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Até hoje sucesso no Brasil, falo hoje com os Combo Rangers. Bom... Vocês foram criados em 1997 como quadrinhos para internet, uma pena que foram cancelados em 2003. Mas como foi o sucesso disso?

Fox: Foi muito bom, mas muita gente pegou o trem andando.

Kenji: É O BONDE ANDANDO, SUA BESTA!!

Yunosuke: Agora voltando ao assunto, muita gente desistiu de continuar, como o líder Fox falou, mas de uma maneira engraçada. E... Eu ouvi falar que vocês tiveram uma baixa nesse cancelamento, e o que foi?

Tati: Minha saída, eu pedi para sair da equipe, fui substituída por uma outra garota chamada Sara, ela tinha poderes desde a infância, mas que funcionavam só por 15 minutos.

Yunosuke: Mas muita gente sabe que queria você aqui, que foi um dos membros originais. Até namorou o Fox e, por pouco, brigava com a Maya. Como foi isso?

Tati: Ataque de ciúmes, mas passamos a ser amigas.

Fox: É, ela é um pouquinho teimosa e enjoada, mas é boa gente!

Yunosuke: Ouvi falar que um de vocês tratou de um assunto sério em um episódio. Quem foi?

Kiko: Yuno, teve um episódio em que eu era o protagonista, mas o tema da aventura era sobre preconceito.

Kenji: Muita gente tornava pequenos problemas maiores entre si, mas a gente conseguiu acabar com o monstro que fez todo esse estardalhaço.

Yunosuke: Alguns de seus aliados até participaram de algumas aventuras, mas queria saber quem contracenou com vocês por mais vezes.

Lisa: Bom... Estiveram conosco heróis como Spectroseven, Japonaro Kido, Homem-Reflexo, Pacificador e Garota Arco-Íris.

Luke: Entre todos, um deles mudou de identidade para Homem-Equilíbrio. Já outros dois fizeram parte da equipe, para preencher o vazio deixado por dois de nossos amigos.

Yunosuke: Verdade, eu conferi suas aventuras, mas fiquei pasmo quando a menina colorida foi transformada em uma sombra viva. Mas o que me deixou mais surpreso foi saber que quem foi a primeira Garota Arco-Íris foi a Professora de Geografia de vocês. E, segundo informações dadas pelo programa, a presença dela está vetada porque já agrediu o Fox em um episódio!

Kiko: Ela disse que não queria conversa paralela, o Fox tentou ter uma palavrinha com a Tati e aí já viu, certo?

Yunosuke: Ou "a casa caiu para ele", como você diria. Bom... Vocês também tiveram ajuda de uma equipe chamada Go Go Riders. E pelo que sei, o mentor deles é um mago e concedeu novos poderes a vocês na segunda fase, estou certo?

Luke: Entre todos, eu que tenho mais, sabe? Telepatia, poder de cura... Sem contar vantagem, mas estes são alguns que só eu tenho.

Yunosuke: E principalmente que a namorada sua aí tira força da sua fraqueza e já explodiu três vezes. Sem ofensa, viu Lisa?

Lisa: Tudo bem! Olha depois que atacam o Luke, fico explosiva mesmo que é difícil me segurar. Mas meu sonho é ser normal mesmo!

Yunosuke: Bom... Agradeço ao segundo mangá nacional pela presença e podem ir para a casa, porque são convidados de honra, até Domingo. Fiquem por lá mesmo! E falem sobre a prova do líder.

(corte para casa)

Fox: E aí pessoal!

Lilith: Nossa! Outros vindos do Brasil!

Rei: Prazer em conhecer!

Luke: Igualmente, somos os Combo Rangers, e viemos falar da Prova do Líder. É o seguinte, temos aqui vários nomes de personagens das nossas séries. E atrás de nós, há um painel com duas colunas, uma é dos bonzinhos, o outro é dos malvados. Vocês terão que colocar na ordem certa, OK?

Kenji: Alguma dúvida?

Hinata: Só uma, faremos de olhos vendados ou é quem marca o menor tempo?

Kiko: Nenhum dos dois. Marca quem acertar mais nomes no lado certo.

Lisa: Um exemplo, se vocês pegam aqui um nome de algum aliado nosso e coloca no lado dos maus, é ponto anulado.

Tati: Bom... Sorteiem quem vai primeiro. (sorteio acontecendo)

Shun: Pela ordem vão primeiro Hector, Hinata e eu. Depois vão Sonic, Lilith e Rei.

O jogo começa, cada um colocando nomes nas colunas de bem e mal. Entre todos, Rei e Hinata saem no empate. Mas quem se deu melhor foi a Sailor Marte, conquistando a liderança da casa.

Rei: Eu sabia! Eu sabia! GANHEI!!

Hinata: Bom... Fiz o que pude, mas esse Pacificador foi uma pegadinha, mas por quê?

Kenji: Eu explico, ele faz o bem, mas de uma forma bem agressiva. Usando armas letais. Ele liderou por um tempo a minha equipe e fez com que fôssemos mais organizados e muito mais.

Luke: Ele até ajudou a projetar a Combo Base.

Lilith: Nossa! Como as duas gostam de se vestir, hein? As duas lutando lembram a minha amada Hatsuki!

Lisa: Que é isso? Você gosta de mulher?

Tati: Sai de perto! Esse negócio deve ser contagioso!

Hector: Levem a mal não! O anime dela é yuri.

Fox: Como é que é o negócio aí?

Shun: O anime dela é romance de garotas, não se preocupem! Ela é um pouquinho caída por outras garotas, mas é gente boa!

Kiko: Nossa! Agora sei uma outra razão de não querer uma namorada, por enquanto!

Sonic: Então se ferrou, porque tenho uma, e, apesar de tudo, ainda estamos juntos! Causei inveja a mais alguém?

SEXTA-FEIRA

Com os novos hóspedes temporários na casa, os membros da casa se dão bem. Fox chega a se dar bem com Rei.

Rei: Vem cá, é verdade que entre todos, você é o mais burro da equipe?

Fox: Verdade, e olha que meu boletim, quase sempre sai vermelho como a minha roupa de herói!

Rei: Eu uso roupa vermelha também quando luto! Mas tenho detalhes de roxo, também, é que sou navegante de Marte e controlo o fogo.

Fox: Uma dúvida que eu tenho é sobre sua série, por que vocês usam saias tão curtas?

BASH! (Rei bate em Fox)

Rei: Pervertido!

Fox: E ela ainda nem me respondeu!

Kenji, Kiko e Luke puxam papo com Sonic, o ouriço fala que suas lutas levam menos tempo para serem concluídas.

Luke: Uma pergunta Sonic.

Sonic: Pode falar!

Luke: Você é o mais rápido e odeia coisas lerdas. Quanto tempo você leva para terminar uma luta?

Sonic: Leve o tempo que levar, eu sou bem rápido, e olha que algumas vezes acabo com ela bem rápido. Isso se não houver alguém à minha altura querendo disputar comigo!

Kenji: Com quem você rivaliza?

Sonic: Shadow, Knuckles, Jet e Silver

Kiko: Interessante, mano!

Kenji: Mais alguma coisa, do tipo… Como conquistou uma namorada?

Kiko: Nem quero ouvir sobre isso!

Sonic: HEHEHE! Tudo bem! Eu conto, salvei a Amy das garras do Metal Sonic, e desde então ela me tem em seus braços. Mas se ela vier aqui... Pensem no que ela pode fazer. Apesar das péssimas qualidades de luta, ela tem um martelo bem grande e pode quebrar qualquer coisa!

Lisa fala com Hinata e fica curiosa sobre o vilarejo ninja em que esta vive.

Lisa: Hinata, queria saber um pouco mais do vilarejo oculto da folha onde você vive.

Hinata: Treinamos duro porque somos ninjas, eu quase entrei para a equipe do Naruto, mas pelo menos... Estou fazendo missões ao lado dele, sabe?

Lisa: Sobre a parte de não estar na mesma equipe, como foi?

Hinata: Um sorteio, um de nossos professores sorteou os ninjas, e fiquei com Kiba e Shino. Mas estou feliz assim mesmo.

Lisa: Que incrível, mas pelo que me disseram, você é muito, tímida, é verdade?

Hinata: Sou tímida, mas bem forte. Herdeira dos Hyuga. Bom... Da família principal, meu primo Neji sente inveja de mim porque é da família secundária.

Tati fala com Hector e Shun, enquanto os dois se refrescam na piscina.

Tati: Oi rapazes! O que estão fazendo?

Shun: A gente está se refrescando, mas olha, começou a ficar cheio desde a nossa entrada. Mas agora que está esvaziando...

Tati: É assim mesmo, e olha que na última edição, duas mulheres fortes lutavam pelo prêmio e só uma delas não foi eliminada porque os fãs caíam pelos seios dela.

Hector: Até eu já ouvi falar, a mãe dessa garota já esteve aqui para promover uma Prova do Líder.

Shun: Só que o problema são dois: Ela luta bem, e, apesar dos 35 anos de idade, não gosta de ser chamada de velha! Se acontecer, leva palmada no traseiro!

Tati: Deve doer muito! Nem quero imaginar o resto...

Hector: Nem imagine mesmo!

Shun: Mas olha só, o que acha de se divertir com os outros e tudo mais?

Hector: Eu estou dentro!

SÁBADO

Tati e Lisa levam uma conversa com Rei quando estas estavam aproveitando a banheira.

Rei: Uma pergunta às duas. Não é nada pessoal, mas já chegaram a brigar entre si. Tipo, usar os poderes sem necessidade ou coisa parecida?

Lisa: Só na vez em que o Kiko não foi prejudicado no episódio que tratou sobre preconceito.

Tati: Enquanto ele tentou lutar, a gente ficou trocando tapas e beliscões com os outros. Foi muito constrangedor aquilo, se é que você nos entende!

Rei: Eu, sinceramente, nunca gostei de brigar, mas tem horas que nem adianta adiar. Porque ainda lembro da época em que Serena e eu ainda nem nos conhecíamos direito. Dando língua uma à outra, cuspindo cobras e lagartos e muito mais. Enquanto Mina, Ami e Lita só suspiravam.

Lisa: Quer coisa pior? Quando eu estava treinando beijo em uma laranja, comi com casca e tudo!

Rei: Deve ter sido horrível, seria pior com uma tangerina. Imagina comer dois ou três gomos de uma vez, e com casca também!

Tati: Pelo menos não fui eu que acabou na pior. Mas ainda lembro que Fox e eu terminamos, mas reconciliamos. Foi por causa dos meus ataques de ciúmes sobre a Maya, membro honorário da minha equipe. Já a minha amiga espertalhona aqui sempre coloca o Luke antes de todos.

Lisa: Nem me fale!

Tati: mas é a verdade, amiga!

Fox, Kiko e Ken tentam pregar uma peça em Sonic, mas não foi possível tentar jogá-lo na piscina.

Fox: Pessoal! O Sonic está ali perto da piscina, o que acham da gente empurrar ele?

Kiko: Estou dentro!

Kenji: Vamos Nelson que a hora é Élson!

(garotos partem discretamente)

PLASH! (Sonic se abaixa no último segundo e o trio cai na piscina)

Sonic: Se deram com os burros n'água, caras! Não sei se sabem, mas odeio água!

Kenji: Você é rápido demais para nós! Mas por quê?

Kiko: Como o nome dele já diz, deve ser mais rápido que tudo!

Sonic: E sou sim!

Fox: Grande tentativa a nossa... (em tom de desagrado)

Lilith, que descansava, cai em pegadinha feita por Hinata, retribuindo o favor de um tempo atrás.

Lilith: ZZZ! (dormindo)

Hinata: Hora de ter o favor retribuído, loura! Mas antes... (abrindo a camisa de Lilith)

(Hinata coloca cubos de gelo no peito de Lilith)

Lilith: AAAAHHH! QUE FRIO É ESSE!!

Hinata: Tomou! Bobinha! Esse foi o troco de umas semanas atrás!

Lilith: Está um gelo aqui! Por que essa idéia?

Hinata: Para você aprender que brincadeiras tem limites viu! Mexe com quem está quieto e você leva o troco!

Tempo depois ocorre a Prova do Anjo, divididos em equipes, os trios teriam que adivinhar quantas balas haviam em um pote fechado. O total era de 500 balas. Hinata chegou a um número aproximado e conquistou o anjo. Mas o lado monstro a obrigou escolher alguém para ficar fazendo o trabalho pesado na casa. Lilith foi a escolhida. Shun e Hector falam da situação que a loura é obrigada a passar e tiram proveito da situação.

Hector: Olha! Lilith de empregada não é mole não!

Shun: Eu concordo, a loura está fazendo o serviço pesado para todo mundo, mas veremos como será no paredão porque, ela é uma das cotadas a ser indicada para sair na Terça.

Hector: Será?

Shun: Sem a menor dúvida! E digo mais, ela não faz o tipo que reclama do trabalho não! Ela está chamando atenção usando um avental apertado que deixa os seios dela maiores que o normal.

Hector: Porque você não viu como ela fica de biquíni.

Shun: Corpinho escultural aquele... Vou te contar!

DOMINGO

Sonic e Fox falam das piores situações que já lhes ocorreram enquanto se serviam para uma refeição rápida.

Fox: Sonic, já sofreu coisa pior que eu ficando preso na escola fazendo dever de casa?

Sonic: Nenhuma comparada à que me apaixonei por uma andróide chamada Breezie. Ela por muito pouco conseguiu me entregar para o Eggman, mas depois se arrependeu e seguiu seu próprio caminho.

Fox: Vou te contar, minha namorada, apesar de boa gente é uma ciumenta de primeira.

Sonic: A minha tem pavio-curto, vai que as duas se encontram, e uma delas se dá muito mal, sabe? A Amy tem um martelo bem grande e pode invocá-los quantas vezes quiser.

Fox: Tem razão, não valeria a pena as duas se encontrarem, seria muito ruim e a Tati levaria um monte de pancadas na cabeça.

Sonic: Mas fora isso, já vi que você também é um pouco burro também! Isto é, burro não porque ofende. Esquecido, melhora?

Lilith acaba dando mole a Kenji e Kiko, mas a pior situação estaria por vir.

(Lilith entra na piscina)

Kenji: O que ela vai fazer?

Lilith: Meninos... O que acham de vir aqui comigo?

Kenji: Estou dentro!

Kiko: Não vai nessa não, mano! Ela é doidinha mesmo!

Lilith: Olha o que tenho aqui! (tirando a parte de cima)

Kiko: Para sua informação, eu estou vacinado e por enquanto não quero garota nenhuma para cima de mim!

Lilith: Azar o seu, depois quem ficará solteirão para o resto da vida não serei eu! Entendeu chocolate!

Kiko: Como é?

Kenji: Esquece cara! Mas se tem uma coisa mais doida que essa loira é ela dando mole para todo mundo!

Hinata e Rei falam com as garotas. Mas a navegante demonstra uma grande rejeição sobre as visitantes a um certo ponto.

Hinata: Meninas, alguma de vocês já esteve na praia?

Tati: Já estivemos umas duas vezes e, por incrível que pareça, tentei conquistar o Fox pedindo para me passar bronzeador, me fazendo de afogada e fazendo uma escultura de areia para ele.

Lisa: Os resultados foram todos negativos. Mas foi até divertido.

Rei: Nem me fale! E olha que eu soube que duas de vocês fazem muita besteira, e olha que já cometeram grandes foras. Aliás, esses foras acabaram sendo do tamanho do mundo.

Lisa: Diz um para a gente!

Rei: Quer exemplos? Digo que uma faz o tipo irritante, tanto que vi batendo no namorado hoje. Enquanto outra aí ficou só "Luke isso, Luke aquilo...", quero nem saber o resto! (saindo)

Hinata: Não liguem para ela, deve ter sido má adaptação a visitas porque ela mora em um lugar isolado assim como eu.

Tati: Já notamos.

Luke ajuda Shun e Hector com a mesa. Após o serviço pesado o grupo ainda ficaria apreensivo com o paredão.

Shun: Até que enfim acabou!

Luke: Olha pessoal, a gente vai arrastar o pé daqui a pouco, mas como estão se sentindo com a chegada do paredão?

Hector: Vou te contar, se Hinata imunizar a Lilith, a menos que a Rei use o veto, as coisas vão se complicar ainda mais!

Shun: Percebeu?

Luke: Não! Nem estava me ligando na conversa de vocês. É que eu pensava em outra coisa, sabe?

Hector: Só pensando na Lisa, que eu sei, ou talvez o fato de você não falar muito!

Luke: Como souberam?

Shun: Seu comportamento! Sempre com essa cara de abatido, pensando na morte da bezerra. TSC! TSC! Se abre mais cara!

Hector: É, ou você vai ficar aí que nem um pastel?

Noite de paredão...

Yunosuke: Boa noite!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Yunosuke: Antes de mais nada, os Combos terão que voltar, mas queria saber como foi estar com eles, na opinião da líder.

Rei: Foi até bom, mas é claro que tivemos nossos altos e baixos! Fora tudo isso, é a segunda vez que temos brasileiros aqui na casa. Já tivemos outros por aí, mas quando podem vir um americano ou outro estrangeiro que se rendeu ao estilo anime?

Yunosuke: Na próxima Prova do Líder, talvez. Bom... Fox, Kiko, Kenji, Lisa, Tati e Luke podem voltar. (Combo Rangers saindo) Agora hora das indicações... Hinata tem o anjo, Rei, vai usar o veto?

Rei: Proíbo ela de imunizar a Lilith.

Hinata: Então... Minha escolha foi justamente o Hector, ele e eu somos bons amigos. (passando o colar)

Hector: Valeu, Hyuga!

Yunosuke: Hector e Rei não podem ser votados, e agora a líder dá o seu decreto.

Rei: Depois de vetar a imunização eu indico justamente a Lilith para o paredão de Terça. Desde que ela chegou demonstrou ser muito forte e algumas vezes depravada.

Lilith: Aposto que vou sair depois! E ver minha Hatsuki, ou continuar.

Yunosuke: Lilith, aproveitando sua animação, por que não começa os votos?

Lilith: É para já!

(Lilith entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Qual o seu voto, minha rainha dos livros?

Lilith: Com a imunização do Hector, restou eu votar no Shun, ele é mais forte que eu! (saindo)

Yunosuke: Certo. Primeiro voto ao Shun. Sonic, ao confessionário.

(Sonic entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Qual o seu pior momento de parar, e com quem?

Sonic: No meio de uma luta e o pior momento seria com a Hinata. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Vejamos, faltam três votos. Hector, pode vir!

(Hector entra no confessionário)

Hector: E ai?

Yunosuke: Eu que pergunto, qual o seu voto?

Hector: Olha, meu voto vai para a Hinata. Ela é bem mais forte que a Lilith para sair. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Hinata. Pode entrar, quem sabe não se confesse ao Naruto!

Hinata: Por favor, Yuno! (quase sem jeito)

(Hinata entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Bom... Agora hora de jogar a kunai, ou a estrela, o qualquer arma. Em quem você vota?

Hinata: Meu voto é para o Hector, a gente se desgrudou um pouco desde um tempo. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Shun, pode fechar com seu voto?

Shun: Agora mesmo!

(Shun entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Agora Shun, são três escolhas, e qual delas você indica?

Shun: Indico o Sonic desta vez, sabe? E acho que é porque ele odeia ficar parado. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Votos fechados, mas aconteceu outro empate. Hinata e Sonic acabaram com dois votos contra um do Hector. Rei, quem você quer que a Lilith enfrente?

Rei: Indico o Sonic, como ele não gosta de ficar parado, acho que se ele sair... Seria muito bom para ele.

Yunosuke: Votos decretados, Lilith e Sonic no paredão agora é com os fãs. Até Terça!

Continua...


	9. 8a Semana

BIG BROTHER JAPÃO II 9

BIG BROTHER JAPÃO II 9

SEGUNDA-FEIRA

Não permitindo a pressão do paredão incomodar, Lilith fala com o também emparedado Sonic, quando ambos acabaram de acordar, muito tarde.

Lilith: Sonic, ansioso para ver a namorada na Terça?

Sonic: Nem eu sei se ela virá, mas acho que sim!

Lilith: Se eu ficar, Hatsuki terá que esperar mais um tempinho, caso contrário... Ela voltará a me ver!

Sonic: Você falou muito dessa garota, mas será que ela não é um tipo que faz de difícil e quer ignorar você?

Lilith: Fiquei maravilhada na primeira vez que a vi, mas ela só quer a irmã Hatsumi.

Sonic: Nem me fale o resto! Mas o importante é que o paredão não vai nos incomodar amanhã!

Hector e Shun pregam peça em Rei, e a líder da semana não deixa por menos e desconta depois.

Shun: A Rei está na piscina, o que acha da gente pegá-la de vez agora?

Hector: Lembra da vez que ela explodiu para cima da gente quando o Yusuke pensou em vê-la cortando as roupas com uma tesoura?

Shun: Será diferente! Vem comigo!

(Shun se aproxima e coloca cubos de gelo na piscina)

Rei: QUE GELO!! QUEM FEZ ISSO?!

Hector: Eu é que não fui!

Shun: Nem eu!

Rei: Acho bom que seja verdade, porque quem fez isso comigo deve querer bancar o engraçadinho comigo!

Hector: É, o cara deve ser muito mais esperto que você!

Hinata, no confessionário, explica que, mesmo estando no paredão, acreditaria que continuaria no jogo.

Hinata: Depois do empate que eu tive com o Sonic, eu ainda pensava que poderia ser emparedada. Não aconteceu porque Rei é minha amiga. Mas mesmo que me indicasse, eu ainda estaria confiante de que continuaria no jogo, mas com um peso muito grande na consciência por causa da Lilith. Enfim! Quem sabe eu ainda lidere...

TERÇA-FEIRA

De madrugada, Rei fala com Lilith que a indicação foi o desconto da última semana.

Rei: Está indo dormir, loura? (fechando a porta do quarto) Antes tenho uma coisa a te falar.

Lilith: E o que é?

Rei: Na última semana você me indicou para o paredão e estou tendo o prazer de retribuir o favor! Quem sabe você saia esta semana!

Lilith: Mas nem morta sairia triste! Independente de eu sair ou ficar, tenho a torcida e o amor de Eva e Hatsuki comigo!

Rei: TSC! TSC! Pelo menos não sou eu que pega os outros de surpresa, como você fez com Ai, Hinata e eu!

Lilith: Eu acho bom ficar na expectativa! Porque a mesa pode virar contra você, e olha que suas amiguinhas não estão aqui para te ajudar! Vou adorar ver sua cara quando eu ficar no jogo! Pun! Pun!

Sonic e Hinata, na academia, falam do treino duro que fazem em suas missões.

Hinata: Sonic, como você treina antes de suas missões?

Sonic: Cortando o tédio, correndo de lugar em lugar! Olha que passei por muitos lugares na minha terra natal!

Hinata: E eu que faço treinos ninjas, não só com minha equipe, mas também com Naruto e as outras garotas!

Sonic: Entre todas, quem você nem queria ter conhecido?

Hinata: Nem eu sei como falar, mas acho que pela opinião de votos de fãs da minha série, acho que com a Sakura. Vai que ficamos cara a cara disputando o mesmo ninja!

Sonic: Verdade, mas na minha opinião ela perderia para você, apesar de ser dura na queda.

Hector e Shun, na véspera da eliminação, conversam sobre a possível saída de Lilith.

Shun: Acha que a Lilith vai sair hoje?

Hector: Sem sombra de dúvida, ela vai sair! Não agüento mais ver aquela loura pegadora de mulheres! Ela se apegou pela Hinata aproveitando da inocência dela e da Ai por causa daqueles mega seios.

Shun: Parece que dormindo com a mãezona, quando foi líder, ela mamou bem!

Hector: Pior que é verdade! As duas têm seios fartos, mas a Lilith perde em tamanho. Fora essa parte, foi uma das que pouco reclamou da comida da garota!

Shun: Mas não creio que ela fique!

Hector: Se o Sonic ficar, só quero ver como será depois que a namorada e a ladra de identidade encontrarem quando a Hinata for emparedada.

Noite de eliminação...

Yunosuke: Boa noite!

Todos: BOA NOITE!!

Yunosuke: Vamos começar tendo boas e más notícias a ambos os emparedados. Sonic, sua namorada veio mas por pouco ela explodiu e atacou os convidados.

Sonic: É? Não adianta nada sobre isso! Ela é cabeça quente mesmo! Quando o assunto sou eu...

Yunosuke: Verdade, e Lilith... Suas amigas vieram também, mas uma delas não quer falar nada.

Lilith: Sei que é a Hatsuki que não abre a boca por nada! Ela é taciturna, mas eu amo assim mesmo!

Yunosuke: Interessante, daqui a pouco um de vocês vai sair daqui de mãos abanando, mas nem assim ficará cabisbaixo ao sair da casa.

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Começando pelo Sonic... Amy, que história foi essa de armar o martelo para a Hatsuki?

Hatsuki: Só vou dizer uma vez Yuno! Primeira coisa, essa baixinha me ouviu falando daquele porco-espinho sobre ele ser um pouco egoísta e...

Amy: Sonic não é egoísta sua espadachim de quinta categoria!

Hatsuki: Como é que é?

Amy: Cai dentro! (invocando um martelo para lutar)

Yunosuke: Espera aí! Espera aí! Antes que a briga continue, vou ter que cortar o microfone de ambas, ou podem ficar quietas na de vocês.

Hatsuki: Ótimo! (em tom de ironia)

Amy: Perfeito, assim não me esquento com essa menina rica órfã e namorada da irmã!

Yunosuke: Tails, você conheceu o Sonic ainda jovem, certo? O que mais houve nesse dia?

Tails: Bom, ele percebeu que eu gostava de máquinas e resolveu me criar como um irmão mais velho. Mas ainda lembro que, quando eu estava sozinho, pedi para ele me adotar.

Yunosuke: E o que houve?

Tails: Chorei tanto que ele escorregou na poça de lágrimas que criei. Além disso, tinha horas que, quando me mandava embora, me chantageava querendo falar meu nome verdadeiro, que é Miles.

Yunosuke: E se não o fizesse... Já sei o resultado. Eva, falando com você agora. Você lembra muito a Hatsumi, mas como soube dela?

Eva: Bom, como a Hatsuki a amava, ela não dizia uma palavra. Se comunicava por meio de gestos corporais ou faciais.

Yunosuke: É, chegou até a ficar tímida vendo ela nua pela atração que sentia pela irmã. Mas sobre a Lilith, você gosta muito dela. E quando se encontraram, o que fizeram?

Eva: Trocávamos idéias se podíamos viajar para outros mundos juntas. Mas antes disso, trocamos carícias e...

Yunosuke: Já sei o resto, não precisa falar! Porque vou anunciar o eliminado da semana.

(corte para casa)

Yunosuke: Tivemos uma pequena encrenca aqui, mas já foi resolvido. E falando em encrencas... O Sonic se livrava da maioria delas, mas não todas. Algumas vezes era necessário uma ajudinha dos amigos ou da namorada. Já a Lilith... Ela sempre teve ajuda da Hatsuki, mesmo que ela não demonstrasse nem um pouco de amizade. Os dois sempre esquecem os problemas, são otimistas, encararam o paredão como prêmio de consolo se reencontrar seus entes mais conhecidos. Mas infelizmente tenho uma notícia lamentável à Lilith. Loura, você... (silêncio prolongado) Você fica, porque o Sonic sai daqui com 69 por cento dos votos!

Lilith: Me deu um susto Yuno, por pouco achei que ia sair e ver Hatsuki de novo, mas não acredito que vou ficar confinada por mais um tempo! Não quero mais ser surpreendida assim! Pun! Pun!

Sonic: Preocupa não Lilith! Ainda sairá um dia desses!

Lilith: Espero sair mesmo! E quero ver meus dois amores de novo!

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Vindo aqui com sete recordes no Guinness Book, quatro séries de TV, um longa-metragem, e com velocidade superior à da luz, Sonic o ouriço!

Sonic: HEHEHE! Estou de volta!

Amy: SONIC! (partindo para o abraço e distribuir beijos) Sonic, eu senti tanto sua falta!

Sonic: Calma Amy!

Tails: Sonic! Eu também senti saudades! Meu amigo!

Yunosuke: Felizes de novo em ver seu amigo?

Tails: Mais do que isso! Pelo menos a maior vitória a ele foi nos reencontrar!

Sonic: E assino embaixo!

Amy: Sonic sempre foi e sempre será o amor da minha vida!

Yunosuke: Certo, certo, certo. Agora hora do jogo continuar. Lilith deve ter ficado impactada ao ser surpreendida com a notícia.

QUARTA-FEIRA

Lilith, ao mesmo tempo que se alivia em permanecer na casa, fica chateada com a notícia que foi dada de surpresa depois de apreensiva quase roendo as unhas.

Lilith: Que tipo de notícia foi aquela e por que me surpreender daquele jeito?

Hinata: Vai ver o Yuno queria fazer uma surpresa, mas não sei porquê.

Lilith: Aquele tipo de brincadeira não se faz, nem comigo! Nem com outra pessoa daqui!

Hinata: Te garanto que se fosse comigo, eu nem iria ligar para o que acontecesse! Mesmo se permanecesse no jogo, ou fora dele.

Lilith: Agora é esperar para Domingo, se me indicam. Melhor ainda!

Hinata: Será mesmo?

Rei, Hector e Shun, abatidos com a permanência de Lilith na casa, torcem agora para ela sair o quanto antes.

Shun: Que foi, Rei?

Rei: Passou a ser oficial, se a Lilith permanecer na casa, vai ser uma dureza aturá-la!

Hector: E olha que ela não se felicitou com a surpresa, ela queria mesmo sair. Ficou uma arara e quase tive que engoli-la!

Shun: Ninguém merece, muito menos a líder da casa!

Rei: Está me dizendo isso por quê?

Shun: Acontece que você é a que tem menos afinidade com ela, queria tirá-la da casa e muito mais. A luta está acirrada entre você e ela. No caso, as meninas de cabelo grande da casa.

Hector: Como a Ai já está fora desde semana passada sobrou para você e ela.

Rei: Não quero nem imaginar como ela reagirá comigo.

Hector: Com raiva, talvez!

Mais tarde os ânimos de Lilith se acalmam conversando com Shun.

Shun: Lilith, está mais calma?

Lilith: Mais ou menos, mas não esqueço do que me aconteceu!

Shun: Segundo as regras do jogo, você pode pedir para sair e alguém é colocado no seu lugar para substituição.

Lilith: Nada disso! Não vou deixar ninguém tomar meu lugar! Vou ficar até o final!

Shun: Você é quem sabe.

Lilith: Se eu sair, pelo menos terei alguma coisa em troca. Como ser bem sucedida, e muito mais.

QUINTA-FEIRA

Rei e Hector mal estavam com sono e os dois fazem as coisas ficarem mais quentes ao seu favor.

(Hector entra no quarto do líder)

Rei: Quem está aí?

Hector: Calma, que sou eu!

Rei: Ainda bem que não era a Lilith, porque senti uma coisa nesse tempo em que lembrei do Ikuhara falando de quando a escrava dele o atacou.

Hector: Como?

Rei: Vou suavizar um pouco! (baixando as alças da camisola) Entende agora?

Hector: Sim, mas quase não acredito! Minha incendiária favorita!

Rei: Você me quer? Conseguiu!

Hector: (acariciando Rei) Um prêmio maior que 500 mil? Eu concordo!

Lilith explica no confessionário que sua permanência foi mais para um castigo depois de saber que não seria eliminada.

Lilith: Fiquei chateadíssima naquele momento. Se eu saísse, adoraria ver minhas garotas de novo. Mas como não deu! Tenho que esperar mais um pouco. Isso é problema sim. Mas não tão grave, ainda dá para esperar até Domingo se me indicarem outra vez. Independente de quem seja o líder, espero sair e ver minhas amadas de novo!

Hinata e Shun falam da liderança obtida ao longo da competição de quem já esteve e quem ainda não ocupou.

Hinata: Amamiya, já se perguntou quantos líderes tivemos aqui?

Shun: Lembro que eu fui por uma semana, mas temos um empate de quem foi comigo e de quem foi duas vezes.

Hinata: Sonic e Lilith, mas uma das lideranças do ouriço foi por meio de desclassificação de Urameshi, Hakubi e Rei.

Shun: Eu não esqueci desse dia, mas lembro que a Rei e a Ai, junto comigo foram os que lideraram por um tempo.

Hinata: Na última, quase liderei, mas quem sabe eu chegue até a final pelo menos!

Shun: Disso pode ter certeza.

Noite de prova do líder...

Yunosuke: Boa noite!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Yunosuke: Jogo rápido para quando sobrar quatro no jogo, teremos duas eliminações nessa mesma semana, um hóspede surpresa e é claro só um estará garantido na final, aguardando o opoonente, certo? Alguma dúvida?

Hinata: Em caso de empate como faz?

Yunosuke: Usamos o critério de quem liderou mais na casa. Lilith, está mais calma depois da não-eliminação?

Lilith: Eu superei, Yuno!

Yunosuke: Bom saber, temos mais um convidado para a prova do líder, também se rendeu ao estilo do anime, mas ele é bem jovem. Depois saberão. Até mais!

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Falo hoje com Ben Tennyson, da série Ben 10. Também rendido ao estilo anime, mas ele é o primeiro norte-americano a vir, depois de Vitória e Combo Rangers. Ben, antes de mais nada é um prazer ter você na casa. Um menino com fama de herói, a que se deve isso?

Ben: Digo que foi por causa do meu relógio, conhecido como Omnitrix. Eu o achei quando estava acampando com meu avô e a chata da minha prima, Gwen.

Yunosuke: Falando nisso, seu avô pôde até vir, mas não quis. Mas quanto a sua prima, a participação dela também foi vetada!

Ben: Como é?!

Yunosuke: Mas calma, que ela não foi a única, mas se deve ao fato de ficar humilhando você quando não estão lutando contra aliens!

Ben: Aí isso é verdade, e assino embaixo. Eles passaram a lutar comigo porque só porque tenho essa coisa que me transforma em vários aliens, ganhei mais ajuda em combater inimigos como Vilgax.

Yunosuke: Se seu avô era de um grupo conhecido como Os Encanadores e a Gwen é feiticeira em treinamento, você ainda é o melhor entre eles. Melhor ir para a casa e falar da prova!

Ben: Valeu!

(corte para casa)

Yunosuke: Atenção! A prova de hoje é um jogo de perguntas. O meu convidado, no caso o Ben, vai confirmar as respostas que valem um determinado número de pontos. Quem errar, essa mesma pontuação irá para os restantes. Certo?

Hinata: Certo, mas por que o nosso convidado é um nanico? Ele é tão mané!

Ben: Eu vou te mostrar que é mané depois que...

Yunosuke: Calma! Vamos esquecer isso tudo e começar o jogo, certo? Assumam suas posições. (hóspedes se sentando na bancada) Só podem responder "verdadeiro" e "falso" depois de cada pergunta feita. Bom, agora vou deixar por conta do meu convidado, OK? Tchau! (áudio cortado)

Ben: Todas valem 10 pontos. Atenção... Shun, o carro do Avô Max é conhecido como Lata Velha.

Shun: É falso!

Ben: Verdadeiro. Todos, menos você, ganham 10 pontos. Lilith, Entre todos os meus inimigos só tem três garotas.

Lilith: Vou chutar. É verdadeiro!

Ben: Mortança, Encantriz e Robótica. Certo, ganhou 10 pontos! Hinata, a cor do Omnitrix, meu relógio, quando está descarregado é branco.

HInata: Falso!

Ben: Acertou! 10 pontos porque, quando o relógio está precisando carregar, é vermelho. Hector, entre todos os meus aliens, fiquei preso na forma de Quatro Braços.

Hector: Verdadeiro!

Ben: Errou, é falso! Fiquei preso na forma de Massa Cinzenta depois de tentar entrar em um brinquedo contra meu tamanho! Rei, dentre os meus inimigos, o Doutor Animal já usou o DNA do Omnitrix.

Rei: Difícil, hein? Acho que é verdadeiro!

Ben: Acertou, ele já roubou a placa do DNA alien, me fazendo transformar em aliens misturados. Shun, quando estou de Aquático, minha fraqueza é ficar no fogo!

Shun: Sai frito que nem peixe, verdadeiro!

Ben: Correto! Lilith, minha prima Gwen é faixa preta em artes marciais.

Lilith: Acho que ela é uma fracote! Falso!

Ben: Errou! Hinata, quando o Omnitrix assimila DNA alien, fica amarelo.

Hinata: Falso!

Ben: Verdadeiro, já me aconteceu por três vezes até o momento! Hector, o primeiro alien ao qual me transformei, foi o Chama!

Hector: Sei lá! Falso?

Ben: Verdadeiro! Rei, dentre os aliens que me transformo, o Fantasmático foi o único que escapou!

Rei: Verdadeiro.

Ben: Acertou! Porque quando a amostra dele foi pega ele ficou preso junto, mas já saiu assumindo uma forma aterradora sensível ao sol. Shun, o Ultra T me permite me fundir a máquinas.

Shun: Falso.

Ben: TSC! TSC! Errou, porque só não pode com energia magnética e ácida. Lilith, o nome do XLR8 vem de acelerado.

Lilith: Verdadeiro?

Ben: Isso aí! Hinata, a principal habilidade do Raio de Canhão é atirar.

Hinata: Falso!

Ben: Como diz o nome, ele rola como uma bola, e você acertou! Hector, o Diamante pode refletir luzes.

Hector: Falso!

Ben: Ih! Errou! Porque ele pode sim quando está sob ataque a laser. Rei, o Insectóide tem aspecto de uma mosca.

Rei: Acho que é verdadeiro!

Ben: Isso mesmo! Mas tem ferrão de uma vespa, mas não a queda por açúcar. Shun, alguns dos aliens do Omnitrix já viraram programa infantil.

Shun: Vou arriscar... Verdadeiro!

Ben: Mãozinha, Flamejante e Lobo-Cão das Aventuras dos Super Heróis Alienígenas, e olha que odiei! Você acertou! Lilith, em uma de minhas viagens, visitei uma cidade que tem tudo grande.

Lilith: Falso! É a maior mentira!

Ben: Eu visitei Sparksville e tinha coisas grandes como palitos de dente, termômetro e muito mais. O jogo acabou no empate entre Hinata e Rei. Agora quem acertar, é o novo líder da casa. Hinata, minha prima chata, a Gwen, já tentou virar uma heroína chamada Sorteada.

Hinata: Verdadeiro!

Ben: Depois de uma luta contra o Hex, ela ficou com um amuleto que dá sorte. Acertou! Rei, se eu ficar doente, os aliens do Omnitrix pegam os mesmo sintomas.

Rei: Sei lá, falso?

Ben: Ih! Perdeu desta vez, porque quando tomei sorvete dentro do caminhão fiquei gripado, e os sintomas ficam sim nos aliens. Hinata, aproveite você é a nova líder da casa!

Hinata: WOO HOO! DEMOROU!

Ben: Olha só, aproveite bem a liderança! Fez por merecer!

SEXTA-FEIRA

Hector, Shun e Lilith, prejudicados no jogo, demonstram que não foi ruim a liderança de Hinata.

Lilith: É pessoal, a Hinata conseguiu a liderança. Mas não foi ruim!

Shun: Como assim?

Lilith: Ela é nossa amiga e acho que ela pode indicar se a pedirem, mas não acho que vá rolar.

Hector: Ela que decide, não a gente que fica com os votos.

Shun: É isso mesmo loura, e além do mais, o peso da liderança foi o mesmo pelo qual a gente passou, sabe?

Lilith: É, porque eu já liderei por duas vezes e olha que na primeira vez que indiquei a Rei, eu chorei.

Shun: Mas na segunda... Você foi bem rígida. Conseguiu superar o problema que envolvia vocês.

Hector: Tenta não ficar confiante demais que vai sair, porque pode ser que seus fãs não queiram que você saia porque é uma das mais populares entre nós, sabe?

Hinata e Rei falam enquanto cozinham sobre o acerto de contas na Prova do Líder.

Rei: Te falo uma coisa, parece que retribuí o favor depois do que houve semana passada.

Hinata: Por quê? Se eu errei na última por meio de uma pegadinha?

Rei: Não diga depois que sou chata porque eu quis mesmo, sabe? Mas na verdade foi um chute, sabe?

Hinata: Certo, certo, certo... Depois eu que sou a ingênua inocente daqui. Coisa que não é verdade.

Rei: Hyuga, deixa de ser boba, vai? Eu sei que tive meus erros e muito mais, mas tenta falar algo comigo.

Hinata: Por que deveria? Não bastou engrossar algumas vezes sobre nós não? Eu fico me perguntando se a Lilith fez certo em indicar você nas duas vezes que ela liderou. Diferente dela, pelo menos ela tem uma razão para querer sair e é maior que o prêmio da casa.

Shun fala um tempo depois com Hinata na piscina.

Hinata: Shun, decidiu vir por quê?

Shun: Eu soube que estava meio sozinha. Mas olha só está abatida ou coisa do tipo?

Hinata: Olha, se é para falar de um tempo atrás se enganou! Porque eu, já notei que, desde quando a Rei foi líder, e quando não foi, ela pode ter tido seu lado bom e o ruim, mas acho que expressou mais um que o outro.

Shun: Ah é, ainda lembro de alguns momentos de quando ela engrossou para cima de mim e os rapazes e com a Lilith. Mas acha que ela deve sair?

Hinata: Não está nos meus planos.

Shun: Certo, mas o que teria a dizer depois?

HInata: Não me pergunte.

Shun: Tudo bem! Você quem sabe!

Hector fala com Lilith quando esta já se banhava antes de dormir.

Hector: Loura, você, por acaso, se afastou de nós e os outros por causa de Terça?

Lilith: Larguei de lado! Por quê?

Hector: Só perguntando.

Lilith: Outra coisa... Com a Hinata na liderança, o que espero é sair logo daqui mesmo!

Hector: Você está pedindo ou se sente ameaçada pela Rei

Lilith: Pedindo mesmo.

Rei explica no confessionário, o fato de Lilith pedir que saia. Não era nada a ver com Terça, mas a insatisfação da bibliotecária e saudades das amadas falaram mais alto.

Rei: A Lilith já não é mais a mesma desde que veio, ela mudou repentinamente por causa de Terça, mas por um tempo. Mas ela ainda é a mesma garota amante de mulheres. Ainda lembro que um dia ela resolveu tirar a minha roupa na frente dos rapazes, e pediu que eu fizesse o mesmo. Resultado: Fiquei constrangida, mas ainda bem que estávamos com roupas de banho por baixo.

SÁBADO

Lilith e Shun falam com Hinata na piscina.

Hinata: Pessoal, olha só. Não é só porque sou líder que têm que ficar me pedindo coisas não, viu?

Lilith: HInata... Desde quando a gente pediu favores a você, ou viu a um de nós, que já fomos líderes, fazendo a mesma coisa?

Shun: É, responde!

Hinata: Ah sim! Entendi... Mas não sabia dessa é que quando via vocês, já pensava isso.

Shun: Nenhum de nós sabe quem virá para pegar quem você vai indicar amanhã, sabe?

Lilith: Torça para que eu seja indicada e terá a resposta. Certo?

Hinata: Vou pensar no assunto.

Shun: Tudo bem. (saindo da piscina) Loura, quer vir me ajudar com a louça?

Lilith: Depois...

Hector e Rei não escondem e praticamente a torcida para a indicação de Lilith já não é novidade, mas esperam que ela não seja imunizada no paredão.

Rei: Será que alguém que não gostemos fará companhia à Lilith?

Hector: Não sei, mas tem uma coisa, ela não escapa de você, nem de mim!

Rei: Isso é ótimo, além do mais... Ela nem vê problemas em sair porque quer mais é ver a amada dela. A tal da Hatsuki.

Hector: Shun me disse hoje que, se alguém ganhar o anjo hoje, pode se auto-imunizar. Torça para ela não fazê-lo!

Rei: Para mim está bom, desde que o anjo seja um de nós ou o Shun, tudo estará bem...

Hector: Nisso, pode apostar.

Começando a prova do anjo, ela constava de qualidades e defeitos em todos os membros restantes da casa. O vencedor foi Shun, mas o lado monstro o obrigou justamente a fazer com que Rei e Hector andassem sem ver nada. Minutos depois...

Rei: Estou me sentindo uma idiota usando vendas aqui dentro!

Lilith: Pensa no lado bom! Elo menos não precisa nem ver minha cara!

Rei: Mas ainda te ouço perfeitamente, loura!

Lilith: Não engrossa, garota!

Rei: Calma! Não engrossei nada!

Lilith: Nem quero saber! Com licença! (saindo)

Hector, Hinata e Shun aguardam pelo momento da chegada do paredão, entretanto nenhum deles se conforma com a possível indicação de Lilith.

Shun: Um de vocês ainda pretende votar na Lilith?

Hector: Eu nem me importo de ser indicado, mas a nossa líder pode antecipar o voto, sabe?

Hinata: Bom... Não queria pedir para que me fizessem isso, mas eu indico quem eu quero, sabe?

Shun: Verdade, nenhum de nós está pressionando em nada!

Hinata: Ah sim, desculpe!

Hector: Em todo caso... Quem mais seria indicado?

Hinata: Estava pensando em um de vocês ou a Rei. Sabe? Está difícil escolher, gosto de vocês, mas o cerco está fechando.

Shun: Certo.

Hector: Agora só amanhã mesmo!

DOMINGO

LIlith, no confessionário, não esconde que sair, ao mesmo tempo, que seria uma vitória ao encontrar Hatsuki, seria também uma conseqüência deixando os amigos.

Lilith: O Pessoal daqui vai ficar com saudades, mas pelo menos deixei minha marca na casa do BBJ. Não sei como será a reação deles se eu sair, mas agora só Terça caso eu seja indicada. Tenho que ir mesmo, não vou me lamentar, mas será uma conseqüência grande ver meus amigos depois... Mas ainda posso vê-los ao meu estilo!

HInata e Rei, no meio do banho tentam se descontrair um pouco.

Hinata: Rei, o que está fazendo?

Rei: ISTO AQUI!! (jogando um balde d'água)

Hinata: Outra vez! E minha jaqueta é pesada quando está na água!

Rei: Bom, pelo menos não seria você que andaria mostrando tudo na forma de navegante!

Hinata: Como assim?

Rei: Minha roupa, tirando a gola e a fita, é totalmente branca!

Hector e Shun se servem à tarde. Logo falam quem das garotas poderia estar com Lilith no paredão.

Hector: A Rei eu sei que não teria o meu voto, mas o que você acha sobre isso?

Shun: Ela é nossa amiga, mas parece que não seria ótima escolha não. A Hinata, se não fosse líder, seria até bom, sabe?

Hector: Pior que é verdade e eu assino embaixo!

Shun: Mas e se fosse um de nós?

Hector: Sei lá!

Shun: Entendo, o resultado seria nulo! Ninguém ganha ou perde. Mas acho que um de nós sairia perdendo mesmo.

Hinata e Shun, aproveitando o descanso, resolvem pregar uma peça em Lilith.

Hinata: Tem certeza que quer mesmo fazer isso?

Shun: Absoluta! Está comigo ou não?

Hinata: Err...

Lilith: ZZZ!

Shun: Bom, lá vai. (desabotoando a blusa de Lilith) Mais um pouco e...

(Lilith sente cócegas com Hinata e Shun passando penas em seu corpo)

Lilith: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! PÁRA! ISSO FAZ CÓCEGAS!!

Shun: Dormia bem, mas a gente resolveu fazer isso com você, depois de aturarmos suas investidas!

Lilith: Entendi! Mas como me disseram, brincadeira tem limites, por isso brinquei menos ultimamente porque só sobraram alguns de meus melhores amigos! Pun! Pun!

Hinata: Olha só, se prepara que você ainda pode sair na semana que vem e ver sua amada!

Rei e Hector aquecem o clima na piscina.

Rei: Hector, tenho uma dúvida, quand está com seus amigos, qual foi a primeira coisa que lhe vêm à cabeça que não seja lutar?

Hector: Saímos juntos e muito mais. Ou outra coisa, por quê?

Rei: Pensei em sairmos depois que estivermos fora da competição sabe?

Hector: Até que não seria má idéia, vou ver se meus amigos colam com as suas e aí te passo o resultado!

Rei: Ótimo, e vê se não fura comigo, certo?

Hector: Tudo bem!

Noite de paredão...

Yunosuke: Boa noite!

Todos: BOA NOITE!!

Yunosuke: Lilith, quer ainda sair para ver sua amada de novo?

Lilith: Como se eu não quisesse, mas tudo bem! E olha que quero mesmo ver Hatsuki outra vez!

Yunosuke, Ótimo... Hinata, como está aí de líder?

Hinata: Meio que sem sal, nem açúcar. Mas está bom assim mesmo, sabe?

Yunosuke: Bom para você! Agora papo sério, Shun, você que ganhou o anjo, pode imunizar a si próprio ou a outro, se quiser. Qual a sua escolha?

Shun: Eu preferia me imunizar, mas vou dar para a Rei. (dando o colar)

Rei: Valeu Amamiya!

Yunosuke: Relembrando: Shun deu o colar a Rei então ela e a Hinata não podem ser votadas! Hinata, qual a sua indicação?

Hinata: Não queria ter que fazer isso, mas eu vou ter que indicar justamente a Lilith porque ela quer mesmo sair!

Yunosuke: Bem lembrado! Hector, pode fazer as honras em votar?

Hector: Agora mesmo!

(Hector entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Bom, agora só sobraram você e o Shun. Não pode votar em si próprio!

Hector: Então voto no Shun por isso mesmo, porque não posso votar em mim mesmo! (saindo)

Yunosuke: Rei, minha navegante incendiária, pode vir!

(Rei entra no confessionário)

Rei: Já vi que o apelido que a Lilith me deu colou, não foi?

Yunosuke: Mais que isso, outras coisas não dá para esquecer. Agora em quem você vota?

Rei: Vou ter que indicar o Shun mesmo, sabe? Não sobrou mais ninguém! (saindo)

Yunosuke: Shun, ao confessionário!

(Shun entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Bom... Agora em quem você vota?

Shun: Infelizmente sobrou o Hector, mas tudo bem! Ele tem o meu voto! (saindo)

Yunosuke: Lilith, pode fechar os votos, pela sua amada?

Lilith: Claro que sim!

(Lilith entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Tirando a Hatsuki e a Eva, quem você levaria junto também em sua jornada?

Lilith: Difícil, hein? Mas como é o jogo da verdade nas câmeras...

Yunosuke: Não seja tímida. Agora qual o seu voto?

Lilith: Indico o Shun, mesmo! Sem nenhuma mentira! Gosto dele, mas como sobrou pouca gente... (saindo)

Yunosuke: Bom, é uma pena anunciar isso, mas infelizmente quem faz companhia à Lilith no paredão do BBJ, é o Shun.

Shun: Está ótimo, vou sair dessa mesmo!

Lilith: Espero sair mesmo desta vez, não me faz uma surpresa daquelas de novo!

Yunosuke: Tudo bem loura! Não farei desde que não chore como você fez em um dos paredões indicando a Rei. Até Terça!

Continua...


	10. 9a Semana

BIG BROTHER JAPÃO II 10

BIG BROTHER JAPÃO II 10

SEGUNDA-FEIRA

Shun leva um papo com Hinata sobre a indicação. Apesar de não ter se incomodado, foi um peso grande competir com alguém como Lilith.

Hinata: Shun... Está sozinho?

Shun: Tem um tempo que sim, mas olha só, competir com a Lilith a permanência é uma das piores coisas a me acontecer.

Hinata: Ninguém disse que seria fácil, ela é nossa amiga!

Shun: Embora reprovemos alguns atos como ela sair com outras garotas. Entre todas, a Ai foi a única que aturou na boa as investidas dela.

Hinata; Pior que é verdade, nem eu lembrava disso!

Shun: Se não fosse por mim essas lembranças...

Hector e Rei ficam na piscina, logo Lilith se oferece para o convite de se divertir.

Lilith: SAI DE BAIXO!!

TCHIBUM! (Lilith se joga como bomba)

Hector: Quem te passou o convite de invadir nosso espaço?

Rei: Vali logo, loura! Fala de uma vez!

Lilith: Entrei de penetra!

Hector: Mas não precisava ser assim, sabe? Podia ter entrado sem nos perturbar aqui!

Rei: Escuta garota! Pode fazer o que quiser desde que não me toque!

Lilith: Na paz! Eu nem pensava nisso já que você é muito azeda, sabe?

Rei: Quem você está chamando de azeda, sua... (sendo agarrada por Hector)

Hector: Calma! Deixa ela aí! Vamos só aproveitar nosso tempo!

Hinata, mais tarde, aproveita para cozinhar com Lilith. Apesar da tarefa, ambas começam a se dar muito bem.

Hinata: E aí, o que os outros disseram sobre você estar emparedada por esta semana?

Lilith: Normal! Já me conformei com isso, e só desisti dos 500 mil porque vale mais ficar com a minha Hatsuki mesmo!

Hinata: Em suas viagens, eu soube que tem umas outras garotas que nem são vidas falsas, mas que também fazem parte da sua trama! Eu soube através de uma conversa sua, mas queria saber quem são.

Lilith: Deixa eu ver... Tem a agente Yoko Sumeragi, olha que joguei fora uma bomba-relógio que estava em um trem que ela e a Hatsuki estavam a bordo. Tem a Syren, acompanhante do Gargantua e a Ritsuko, que, assim como ele, é imortal também e está junto com ele, mas antes...

Hinata: Antes o quê?

Lilith: Em um reino ela ia salvar uma princesa que ia ser usada como oferenda para mim por causa da imortalidade. Não foi possível porque ela conseguiu impedir o processo, mas foi sentenciada por não curar a enfermidade que essa mesma princesa tinha.

Hinata: Que triste!

Lilith: Muito triste mesmo!

Hector, no confessionário, diz que Shun também não merecia um final assim, mas se continuar no jogo, torce para que seu amigo continue.

Hector: Já estivemos juntos como amigos desde o começo, mas prometemos que, se um de nós sair, torceremos pelo que vai continuar. Por exemplo, vou torcer para o Shun vencer se eu sair, e vice-versa. Agora tem uma coisa que eu cheguei a refletir. Temos uma coisa em comum que é a vontade de vencer, sabe?

TERÇA-FEIRA

Inconformada com o que está por vir, Hinata já sente o peso da liderança.

(Hinata tira a jaqueta e cai na cama)

Hinata: PFFT! Só quero imaginar como que isso vai terminar! Desde que a Lilith não exploda como foi semana passada...

Rei: Falando sozinha, Hyuga?

Hinata: Relfetindo, talvez! Mas olha, sem ofensa, acho que você vai acabar atingida pela eliminação de um dos dois hoje!

Rei: A Lilith nem se fala, mas o Shun vai deixar saudades aqui se esse for o caso, sabe?

Hinata: Verdade.

Rei: O pessoal está na cama e só você aqui sozinha mesmo? Não é de admirar que alguém como você queira seu espaço antes do paredão.

Hector, Shun e Lilith, embora demonstrem despreocupação, opinam sobre a permanência de uma das garotas na grande final.

Hector: O que acham da Rei continuar?

Shun: Puxa-saco! Se a Hinata ficar na final, será ótimo!

Lilith: Não me importo com nenhuma delas, desde que uma delas esteja na final! Apenas torço pela permanência, independente de quem seja.

Hector: Você já disse tudo Lilith, mas falta saber assimilar as opiniões.

Lilith: Então que um de vocês faça!

Shun: Resumindo o que têm a dizer: Independente da história, os pontos de vista de todo mundo são válidos.

Lilith, no confessionário, apenas fala das saudades que sente de Hatsuki, e só vai pedir para sair se não for eliminada.

Lilith: Por fora não dói nada, mas por dentro só o orgulho, ainda assim sinto falta da Hatsuki e acho que pensei bem sobre o jogo. Só saio daqui se não for eliminada esta semana. É duro ficar na livraria cuidando de vários mundos, é verdade. Mas é bem mais divertido. Sem ofensa viu?

Shun e Hinata se divertem na piscina um tempo depois.

Shun: Nossa! Um tempo livre antes do paredão!

Hinata: Pior que é verdade, e olha só... Nem eu sei porque desta vez a Lilith dispensou uma diversão como esta!

Shun: Vai ver é o tédio e mesmo com esperança de sair, vi ela abatida no quarto e acho que não quer falar com ninguém.

Hinata: Não quis nem conversar comigo, ela é muito extrovertida, buscou novas amizades, mas ainda continua a mesma, sabe?

Shun: Desde que a história começou semana passada ela parou de falar com parte do pessoal e vejo ela com um humor abaixo do normal.

Hinata: Não pegou mais nenhuma garota aqui, incluindo Rei e eu. Uma porque teve aquela briga e outra, no caso eu, porque acho que devido às armas ou a minha reação, ela nem encostou um dedo no meu corpo.

Hector e Rei, indiferentes ao comportamento de Lilith, falam da possível saída da loura da casa.

Hector: Acha que a loura vai sair mesmo?

Rei: Agora ela quer sair, porque antes dizia ficar até o final, mas acho que não vai rolar!

Hector: Então somos dois, ela com certeza tem uma grande desvantagem diferente de nós, sabe?

Rei: Tirando as amizades...

Hector: Isso mesmo! Tirando as amizades, mas em compensação ela deve ter feito fama aqui na casa.

Rei: Mais do que todos jutnos, sabe?

Noite de eliminação...

Yunosuke: Boa noite!

Todos: BOA NOITE!!

Yunosuke: Antes da eliminação digo que haverá mais duas esta semana. Uma depois da prova do líder no Sábado e outra no Domingo. Certo? No caso, vamos ter somente dois na grande final. Shun, Lilith. Algum de vocês está nervoso em sair?

Shun: Na boa!

Lilith: Tranqüila... Mas tenho saudades da Hatsuki.

Yunosuke: Vai poder matá-las ainda hoje, assim que sair. Vou falar com os convidados, agora. Até mais.

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Começar com a febre mundial que fez fama no Brasil e ainda faz: Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Entre vocês, qual a saga vocês não deixariam de lembrar? Do santuário, de Valhalla ou dos Sete Mares?

Seiya: Na minha opinião nenhuma delas, porque foram todas memoráveis.

Shiryu: Entre todas... Acho que quando eu fui obrigado a me cegar na luta.

Yunosuke: Foi horrível fazer isso por sinal. E uma pergunta para o Hyoga, como você responde às criticas de sua constelação ser apelidada de "pato"?

Hyoga: Só porque sou de cisne, não quer dizer que leve isso na brincadeira, afinal as duas aves são bem parecidas também.

Yunosuke: Só não chamo de ganso, nem de marreco! Ikki, o Shun em nenhum momento gritou por você...

Ikki: Só nas lutas e eu sempre ajudava ele!

Yunosuke: Eu falava dentro da casa do BBJ, mas aproveitando que tem a palavra, ainda sente saudades da Esmeralda?

Ikki: Meu único amor, na época em que treinei na Ilha da Rainha da Morte. Pena que meu mestre a matou para eu ter a armadura. Mas entre os outros, eles eram uns fracos porque demonstravam sentimentos a partir dos entes mais queridos.

Seiya: O que disse?! Quer brigar?

Shiryu: Calma Seiya? Tem sorte de eu não ter me envolvido nisso!

Yunosuke: Em opinião pessoal, pelo menos o Hyoga não foi atingido mais no fundo, porque como não gosta que desonrem a memória da mãe...

Hyoga: Verdade, isso mesmo o que disse! Mas por causa de meu mestre Kamus, não posso mais ver o barco naufragado ao qual o corpo dela está.

Yunosuke: Bom... Evitando problemas, eu vou para o lado que só tem mulher bonita! Hatsuki, desta vez não tem problemas, trouxe mais duas com você e a Eva terá que revelar sobre as vidas falsas que ela ocupava!

Eva: Me pegou de vez! Mas sou diferente da Hatsumi, eu nunca seria ela!

Hatsuki: Você e Hatsumi são diferentes! Por exemplo, ela não fala e se comunica comigo com mensagens de celular.

Yunosuke: Tem outras duas mulheres aqui que vejo... São Ritsuko e Yoko Sumeragi, uma é feiticeira do mundo de Mariel e a outra agente especial que teve ajuda da Hatsuki em uma viagem de trem. Como foram suas aventuras?

Yoko: Começando por mim, uma gangue de criminosos ousava colocar uma bomba-relógio no trem, mas de alguma forma ela não explodiu nele. Nem eu sei como!

Ritsuko: Por causa da princesa do mundo onde eu vivia, tinha que cuidar de uma doença que ela tinha. O Gargantua a serviria como oferenda para imortalidade, mas mesmo que eu tenha conseguido impedir, fui sentenciada e presa em um calabouço!

Yunosuke: Ruim para você, mas ambas estão bem, não é?

Yoko: Melhor, impossível. Minhas investigações continuam com a corda toda e até hoje estou grata pela Hatsuki ter me ajudado a acabar com o bando de homens maus da linha férrea.

Yunosuke: E você Ritsuko? O que você... (Ritsuko tirando o vestido) Espera! Quê que é isso?

Ritsuko: Desculpa! Eu ia falar do meu uniforme que usei para lutar sabe? Parecem com roupas íntimas, mas não são propriamente isso!

Yunosuke: TSC! TSC! Avisa antes, viu? Mas você ainda é bela!

Eva: Sobre as vidas falsas Yuno, como eu fugia da Lilith, eu assumi as formas de Jill, Mariel, Quill, Laila, Princesa Fuji e Milka.

Hatsuki: A Quill me dava mais raiva porque, ainda estou com a apresentação repetitiva dela na cabeça!

Yunosuke: Nem me lembre e hora da eliminação.

(corte para casa)

Yunosuke: Aviso a Shun e Lilith... Um de vocês será eliminado, mas antes torno a dizer que quando vieram para cá... Fizeram a promessa de não chamar pelo irmão e de ficar até o final. O final chegou a um de vocês. O Shun pode ir a qualquer lugar de armadura, mas ainda sim pagar uma nota em ienes. Enquanto a Lilith não precisa porque a biblioteca dela é ampla e cheia de livros. Mas em matéria de viagem. Acabou para a Lilith que sai da casa com 57 por cento dos votos!

Lilith: FINALMENTE!!

Rei: E já vai tarde loura!

Hinata: Lilith, aproveite bem a sua estada de volta, viu?

Lilith: Sem problema, tchau pessoal!

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: E aí vem a bibliotecária da casa!

Lilith: HATSUKI!! (saltando alegre para o colo de Hatsuki) Que saudades minha amada!

Hatsuki: Sai de mim, sua parasita!

Eva: Yuno, não liga não. Elas são assim, mas no fundo...

Yunosuke: Em comum você e ela gostam da espadachim. Já as outras duas ficaram com inveja...

Yoko: Que é isso?

Ritsuko: Inveja, eu? Nem morta!

Yunosuke: Não queria falar isso à loura, mas na inscrição ao programa... Foi a Eva que acabou fazendo.

Hatsuki: HMPF! Eu nem ligava para isso! E mesmo se me inscrevesse pediria substituição!

Eva: Vazou! (tentando disfarçar) Lilith, não vai me chamar de peste?

Lilith: Estava merecendo depois disso! PESTE!! PESTE!! PESTE!! PESTE!! PESTE!! PESTE!! PESTE!! PESTE!! PESTE!! PESTE!! PESTE!! PESTE!! PESTE!! PESTE!! PESTE!! PESTE!! PESTE!! PESTE!! PESTE!!

Yunosuke: Até a próxima, isto é... Se as coisas se ajeitarem.

Ritsuko: Ainda bem que não temos nada com isso!

Yoko: Vou embora daqui!

QUARTA-FEIRA

Hinata e Rei, enquanto lavavam a louça,comentam sobre as últimas provas do líder.

Rei: Lembra do que o Yuno disse? Nesse fim de semana dois sairão depois de ontem.

Hinata: Não esqueci não, pode ficar calma!

Rei: Não, nem estou nervosa sobre ser uma das ameaçadas de ir ao paredão do fim de semana, se isso acontece comigo...

Hinata: Para te refrescar a memória, você tem um de vantagem sobre mim.

Rei: Nem me lembre!

Hinata: Que pena, lembrei!

Hector conversa com Shun na academia ao mesmo tempo que puxam o ferro.

Shun: Hector, alguma vez a Rei já te chamou para fazer o que vocês andam fazendo à noite?

Hector: Ir para a cama com ela? Nunca, ela é mais o tipo que gosta de ser convidada do que fazer o convite.

Shun: Entendi! Mas olha só, pelo menos, com a Lilith fora, quase que sobreviveu ao convite da loura de dormir com ela!

Hector: Pior que dormiu. Um dia desses, ela me disse que sentiu o corpo da loura fazendo contato.

Shun: Ih! Não quero nem imaginar o resto!

Hector: Melhor nem saber mesmo!

No confessionário, Rei demonstra a satisfação em sair livre pela terceira vez depois de testemunhar Lilith sendo a quinta colocada.

Rei: Tivemos um pouco mais de paz na casa, o que significa uma coisa: Aquela menina loura e pegadora de mulheres nunca mais vai perturbar para minha alegria. Sei que agi errado com ela um dia desses, a gente tentou se perdoar, não deu certo... Mas ficamos trocando farpas uma com a outra, apesar de nos respeitarmos.

Hinata, Shun e Hector ficam até tarde da noite na casa e relembram os amigos eliminados com quem jamais teriam um reencontro amigável.

Hinata: Rapazes... Eu me perguntava uma coisa, entre os nossos antigos amigos que já foram eliminados, com quem vocês adorariam, ou odiariam, reencontrar.

Shun: Eu começo. O Sonic faz uma falta, a Ai chegava a me amparar como uma mãe, e não digo só por causa daqueles peitos do tamanho do mundo, mas porque ela é muito bonita também. Eu odiaria ver o Yusuke de novo e a Ryoko também.

Hector: O Takeya nem faz falta por causa da escrava dele e a professora pervertida de inglês dele. Mas digo também uma coisa, a Polly também não é nenhum mar de rosas!

Hinata: Tirando a Lilith... Acho que o Speed também seria inteligente de vir, mas como a carreira dele não deixa. Fazer o quê? Mas acho que também sentimos um pouco de falta das nossas equipes, sabe?

Hector: Odeio admitir Hyuga, mas você está certa e olha que me fazem falta mesmo o Tristan, o George, o Cesar e o Tommy. Tirando essa parte, lutar também me faz muita, muita falta!

Shun: Eu adoraria ver meus amigos de novo, desde que não estejamos lutando outra vez. Mas se precisarmos fazê-lo não tem como fugir.

QUINTA-FEIRA

Hinata malhava de manhã e diz que não faz o tipo marombeira por trás da roupa de ninja.

(Hinata chegando na academia e começando a puxar o ferro)

Rei: Não sabia que tinha um corpinho definido!

Hinata: Mas não faço o tipo de garota que quer ficar cheia de músculos.

Rei: Tomando esteróides, anabolizantes...

Hinata: Exatamente isso. Por que chegou a essa conclusão?

Rei: Ficava de olho em você quando tomava banho e quando a Lilith fazia fanservice em você.

Hinata: Entendi... (de face vermelha)

Hector e Shun não largavam o bom humor de lado e relembraram de momentos marcantes na casa.

Shun: Hector, entre alguns momentos na casa, qual você não esquece?

Hector: Houve um momento em que quando o Yusuke esteve aqui, ele e eu acabamos fazendo guerra de balões d'água e aí sem querer acertamos a Lilith. Por incrível que pareça, ela não usava sutiã por trás daquela roupa de bibliotecária.

Shun: Me lembro de um momento em que acabamos com um futum de comida podre na casa. Que, por sinal era da Ai, peguei um ventilador e sem querer arranquei a roupa dela, e nossa... Hemorragia nasal só dos rapazes e não somos exceções. Também com quase um metro de peito que ela tem.

Hector: Vou te contar, no dia em que um dos convidados veio para cá, zoei com eles. Por exemplo a tal da Misato, ela ficou pasma quando sabia que não tinha cerveja aqui!

Shun: Ainda me lembro do dia em que veio para cá a Vitória, eu também fiquei pasmo em uma coisa, mas foi porque ela dormia sem nada mesmo!

Hinata, no confessionário, explica que só sai na final.

Hinata: Dependendo mais de mim do que de outros, eu sei que ainda posso chegar à final. Yuno me disse que neste fim de semana haverão mais duas eliminações e espero me safar dessas duas se eu não for indicada ou ser indicada e eu não sair de alguma maneira. Mas a possibilidade de eu continuar é muito grande.

Hector, Shun e Rei, na piscina, dizem que será o único lugar a deixar saudades assim que saírem da casa.

Shun: Entre todos nós, quem vai sentir saudades desta coisa?

Hector: Todos, cara!

Rei: Ainda me lembro de quando conheci a Ai, ela e eu banhamos juntas aqui de noite. Sem querer tirei o biquíni dela e ela não se importou. Mas causava inveja com um corpão daqueles!

Shun: Seios macios aqueles, mas muito grandes!

Rei: Nem me fale!

Hector: A Lilith ficou com inveja e olhe lá, hein?

Rei: Vou te contar, mas ela ficou maravilhada com a Ai que resolveu até ver os nossos. Aliás, todos menos Ryoko e Polly, porque uma nem falava com ela e outra porque é meio máquina!

Shun: Mas do pessoal aqui ninguém além de mim, Hector e Yusuke aprontou mais que tudo na piscina, sabe?

Hector: Nem devia falar, mas um dia desses ele levou uma sova da Hakubi, Lilith deu um fora nele e Ai nem ligava para o que ele fazia.

Noite de Prova do Líder...

Yunosuke: Boa noite!

Todos: Boa noite!

Yunosuke: Hoje teremos mais um convidado vindo do Brasil, ele não vai se hospedar com vocês, vai como juíza de uma prova de resistência. Vocês ficarão com uma de suas mãos sobre o objeto que ele estará segurando. Ninguém, além dele pode sair da área da prova, ele vai colocar o determinado objeto em uma espécie de base. Dúvidas?

Hinata: E se esse objeto for algo como um cajado ou coisa do tipo?

Yunosuke: Hinata a resposta você saberá na prova... Alguma outra?

Shun: Na verdade só uma pergunta sobre as próximas provas do líder, vai ter convidado também?

Yunosuke: Sinceramente nem eu sabia dessa, mas é bom que haja, a produção ainda não determinou os próximos convidados. Então agora vocês têm que ir para a área da prova e depois o convidado vai estar aí com vocês.

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: O convidado de hoje na Prova do Líder é uma garota inesquecível dos mangás nacionais e ela também tem seu jeito que conquistou fãs, principalmente pelo seus grandes... Atributos. Falo hoje com Nielendorane, a Niele de Holy Avenger.

BONG! (seios da Niele pulando)

Niele: OI ZENTÊ!! Sua elfa favorita está aqui! Sou bonita, gostosa, e adoro ser lembrada disso!

Yunosuke: Niele você é uma linda elfa e ninguém esquece nem daquela sua roupinha justa, um conjunto de fitas de couro, é isso?

Niele: É verdade e olha, eu estou maravilhada e estar aqui no programa!

Yunosuke: Uma pena que você foi morta na metade da série, mas como é viver com a deusa da magia Wynna?

Niele: Muito bom, e olha que ainda mantenho meu título de elfa mais poderosa de Arton. Sem querer rebaixar a importância da Vitória, é claro! Porque ela é semideusa.

Yunosuke: Na sua primeira aparição, um ladrão chamado Sandro Galtran queria roubar uma jóia chamada rubi da virtude. Para quê e por quê?

Niele: Na ordem: Ele é amigo de uma druida chamada Lisandra e roubava para ressurgir aquele que odeio, o Paladino.

Yunosuke: E ainda por cima, você apareceu nua, é verdade?

Niele: Nem me lembre! Mas sim, é que ele invadiu meu banho e aí me diverti com ele tanto que nem me vesti nesse momento.

Yunosuke: Vai lá na casa, porque agora é hora da Prova do Líder!

(corte para casa)

Niele: Prazer pessoal! Sou a poderosa arquimaga Nielendorane, mas me chamem de Niele que está bom!

Hinata: Valeu! E sobre a prova?

Niele: É o seguinte: Vocês terão que segurar uma réplica do meu cajado que foi posta aqui no pátio. Diferente dele, o meu, o original, possui o Olho de Sszzaas e ele me permite fazer qualquer tipo de magia. Então a prova é de resistência. Não podem tirar a mão dele, porque se tirar está eliminado. Certo?

Shun: Na boa!

Rei: Por mim tudo bem!

Hector: Bom... Foi bom te ver, mas não dava para arranjar uma roupa que mostre menos o corpo?

Niele: Desculpa, mas meus fãs preferem essa viu! Sem ofensa, mas é muito mais famosa mesmo! Até mais! Lembrete: Largou, saiu!

A princípio a prova já demonstrava metade do desgaste que os participantes demonstravam. Entretanto nenhum deles parecia entregar a vitória.

SEXTA-FEIRA

Com a prova ainda correndo, Rei demonstrou desistência com Hinata em seguida. As duas ainda descansariam depois de passarem a noite em claro.

Hinata: Meu braço ainda está doendo depois que acabei nessa prova, sabe?

Rei: O braço de todo mundo está doendo por causa disso. E todo mundo é obrigado a resistir o possível nisso, sabe?

Hinata: Quando mais você foi obrigada a resistir? Eu, por exemplo, tenho que suportar as ordens rígidas do meu pai já que sou herdeira da família principal, as ofensas do Neji, os treinos da minha equipe e tudo mais!

Rei: E eu, que tenho que meditar antes do sol nascer, lutar contra o mal e estudar em uma escola feminina. Mas tirando isso, passar um tempo com minhas amigas se possível.

Hinata: Sei... Está a fim de cair na piscina?

Rei: Agora não!

Shun e Hector, ainda no decorrer da prova, não demonstram cansaço e praticamente relembram dos tempos que passaram com a mãe que nunca tiveram. No caso Ai, eliminada três semanas antes.

Hector: Nossa! Agora me lembrei hoje da Ai, você nem imagina o quanto passamos.

Shun: Como um tipo de mãe que todo mundo desejava. Mas tirando a parte da péssima culinária, ela era muito bonita e pouco se importava com o que a gente fazia ou coisa do tipo.

Hector: Também não faz o tipo de que repreende qualquer um por algum tropeço ou coisa parecida. Mas uma coisa era certa, tirando ela ser meio liberal, ainda sentiria saudade daqueles peitões que ela tem.

Shun: Me lembrou um dia em que eu estava na banheira ela cantou para mim, e ainda pôs minha cabeça naqueles mega-seios, me senti nas nuvens dormindo como se fosse um recém nascido e ainda lembro que, na piscina, quando Lilith não estava com ela... A Ai também chegou para mim e me pediu a passar bronzeador no corpo dela.

Hector: Passei pela mesma situação, fiquei meio petrificado com a sensação de tocar não só o corpo dela, mas também não pensando como uma mãe, mas como uma amiga mesmo! Ela vai deixar muitas saudades aqui na casa... Mas o lugar dela é mesmo com as irmãs.

Shun: Verdade.

Mais tarde, a prova se encerra e Hector deixa a vitória escapar para Shun. Este ainda conversaria com Rei sobre péssimas lembranças na casa.

Shun: Demorou mas consegui!

Rei: É o líder? Que ótimo, pelo menos para afanar as péssimas lembranças da casa!

Shun: Dá um exemplo?

Rei: Deixa eu ver... Lembra que a Goei esteve aqui? Eu sei que fomos obrigados a seguir o jogo dela, mas também acabei sofrendo nas mãos dela também!

Shun: Como assim?

Rei: Depois que eu disse que era contra o jogo dela, acabei sendo levada para o quarto porque tentei me opor, mas aí ela levantou minha saia, tirou minha calcinha e começou a me dar palmadas no traseiro!

Shun: Aquilo deve ter doído demais!

Rei: Minha poupança estava mais vermelha que a minha saia de navegante.

Hector e Hinata, de noite, falam da possibilidade de enfrentar alguém por alguma causa em pessoal em seus mundos.

Hinata: Eu estava me perguntando, Hector, você já disputou com seus amigos o coração de alguém?

Hector: Se eu o fizesse, não seríamos amigos. Mas e você? Falou tanto no Naruto que te vejo com os indicadores juntos sempre.

Hinata: É que ele tem uma queda pela Sakura, mas eu fico de olho nele em tê-lo em meus braços.

Hector: Comparado àquela menina, você é mais bonita, mais forte e tudo mais!

Hinata: Valeu mesmo! Fiquei encabulada!

Hector: Deixa disso!

SÁBADO

Rei entra no confessionário e fala que além da saudade das amigas, sente falta em voltar para seu templo, mas que não sairá sem ser eliminada antes.

Rei: Tirando a saudade que sinto das minhas amigas Lita, Ami, Serena e Mina... Ainda sinto falta de meu templo xintoísta, dormir no chão em um colchonete, e comparado a aqui, não usamos meios de comunicação. Mas de todo o pessoal, o Hector vai me fazer falta assim como o Shun e alguns outros quando eu sair. Se acabar eliminada, não estou pedindo para sair. Como disse a Lilith: Ficarei até o final.

Hector e Shun, no fim da tarde não esperavam por uma coisa: Hinata dançava na piscina da casa.

(Hinata chega na piscina e tira as roupas, não tudo)

Shun: Hector, está a fim de nadar?

Hector: Estou sem vontade, mas vamos nessa! Quero ver se a Rei esquece um pouco dessa azedice que ela está tendo.

Shun: Está falado! (saindo da casa com Hector e olhando de longe uma garota na água) Quem é aquela?

Hector: Não sei, mas ela tem um corpanzil... Vamos ver quem é e aí a gente tira prova.

TCHIBUM! (Hector e Shun caem quando Hinata percebe que estava sendo observada)

Hector: Para onde ela foi?

Shun: Não sei!

(a ninja chega na casa e fala com Rei)

Hinata: Foi por pouco!

Rei: Nem fale! Que idéia foi essa de você dançar pelada na piscina?

Hinata: Eu não estava sem roupa, estava de biquíni.

Rei: Só... Entendo, então porque voltou mais vermelha que um pimentão? Os meninos iam te pegar?

Hinata: Quase isso, mas eu odiei ser vista!

Rei: Tenha mais cuidado na próxima!

Noite de eliminação e prova do líder...

Yunosuke: Boa noite!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Yunosuke: Hinata, quem era aquela mulher ultra-bonita na piscina?

Hinata: (com o rosto vermelho e tentando esconder o rosto) Até você? Estou encabulada!

Yunosuke: Foi brincadeira! Calma, eu nem vi! Agora, Shun, como vê é o líder, quem você indica ao paredão de daqui a pouco?

Shun: Vou indicar a Hinata, mas acho que ela é bem forte para isso.

Hector: E agora é com um de nós. Não é?

Yunosuke: Exatamente... Hinata. Hector ou Rei, quem você indica?

Hinata: Fico com a Rei.

Yunosuke: Certo... Falarei com os convidados e amanhã mais uma eliminação. Shun está garantido na final. E Hinata pode sair dessa se a Rei for eliminada, OK?

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: peço agora para os convidados das séries Naruto e Sailor Moon entrarem (convidados entrando) Muito bem... De um lado temos Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Temari, Anko, Kurenai e Tsunade. Do outro, Serena, Rini, Ami, Lita, Mina e Hotaru. Começando pelo lado das navegantes... Hotaru, como se sente na equipe?

Hotaru: Nunca tive muita importância nela, sabe? Eu era muito fraca e desmaiava freqüentemente.

Rini: Mas ainda foi a minha melhor amiga! E é isso que importa. Embora a Haruka me avise para ficar longe dela.

Yunosuke: Mas o maior problema em comum foi se tornarem a Madame 9 e a Dama Negra, é isso? Vocês ficavam bem mais bonitas mais crescidas e...

Ami: E a gente? Ficou sobrando?

Lita: Vai, fala que não somos belas!

Yunosuke: Tirando as crianças e a Serena, são sim!

Serena: O QUÊ?! Mas eu também sou bem madura, sou a mais velha do grupo e...

Yunosuke: A mais imatura e chorona. Cortem o microfone dela antes que caia nos prantos! O que acham da permanência da Rei?

Mina: Se ela ficar será ótimo!

Lita: Você ouviu!

Ami: Ela merece continuar!

Yunosuke: Tenho também a dizer, que quando eu via a série, morria de raiva daquele cavalo voador!

Rini: O pégaso é meu melhor amigo, não fala assim dele!

Hotaru: Calma Rini, calma!

Yunosuke: Agora as ninjas... Vou começar no pesado. Sakura, semanas atrás, a namorada de um dos nossos eliminados disse que você está cometendo falsidade ideológica. O que tem a dizer em sua defesa?

Sakura: Há controvérsias, eu não quis roubar o visual, mas fãs do meu anime acharam que estamos muito parecidas depois do que fiz. Estou mais forte e virei uma ninja médica!

Tsunade: E olha com quem ele treinou! (com cara de confiante)

Yunosuke: A lendária lesma azarada!

Tsunade: O que disse? (estalando os dedos)

Yunosuke: Você tem mania de jogos de azar e perde sempre, invoca uma lesma como uma dos Sennins lendários e, já que tem um par de mega seios de causar inveja às garotas aqui, saiba que uma outra eliminada também tinha esse par. Agora de vovó, não tem é nada! Só uns 50 anos, mas ainda jovem! Velho mesmo é quem está com mais de 80 anos.

Tsunade: Acha mesmo? Nossa! Então dá para perdoar o que disse.

Ino: Não para a testa de marquise logo ali, é muito achatada! (tom malicioso)

Sakura: Repete isso, sua porca fedida! (explodindo de raiva)

Ino: Repito sim, testa de marquise, ladra de identidade alheia, sem-peito e...

Yunosuke: Corta mais dois microfones aqui, por favor! E pelo que vi, temos uma da areia, não da folha!

Temari: Qual é o problema? Só porque sou do vale da areia, não quer dizer que eu não possa estar aqui!

Anko: Verdade, lembra da Prova Chuunin em que ela esteve?

Tenten: Ainda estou com os ferimentos para provar! Desde os ataques de vento até minhas costas baterem no leque dela!

Kurenai: Mas sobre a Hinata, digo que ela é forte e agüentará até a final!

Anko: Yuno, uma dúvida. Como é feita essa escolha para a indicação do programa.

Yunosuke: Mitarashi... Posso te dizer que, temos um grupo de fãs de determinados animes, e escolhemos aquele que marca mais. Certo?

Kurenai: E se fosse como convidado?

Yunosuke: Escolhemos para prova do líder ou coisa do tipo.

Tenten: Bom, é bom saber. Melhor que agüentar Gai e Lee sempre vindo com a mesma história do poder da juventude. Mas sobre a presença da Tsunade aqui, é que me inspiro nela! Assim como a outra ali! (apontando para Sakura)

Yunosuke: E Temari, não tem nada a dizer?

Temari: Acaba com isso logo?

Yunosuke: É... Hora da eliminação.

(corte para casa)

Yunosuke: Entre uma ninja e uma navegante... Digo que as duas são belas e muito mais, mas torno a dizer que há mais tempo a Rei conquistou fãs e a Hinata a superou depois. Mas é uma pena que digo que uma de vocês vai ter que sair do programa e com exatos 74 por cento dos votos... A garota, forte, corajosa e bonita a sair é a Rei.

Rei: VALEU MESMO!! Aí pessoal, foi bom ficar com vocês e dêem seu máximo!

Hinata: Nos veremos na final!

Hector: Até mais Rei!

Shun: Tchau!

Rei: Tchau pessoal!

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: A navegante de marte é a mais bela entre as outras, mas foi mais forte e chegou com seu poder de fogo ao BBJ. Pode vir, Rei! Exibindo seu uniforme de navegante vermelho e roxo!

Rei: E aí amigas!

Mina: E aí Rei!

Ami: Como foi em casa?

Rei: Muito bom, e adorei.

Yunosuke: Rei, o Hector vai acabar enciumado!

Serena: O QUÊ?! Ela pegou ele?

SPACK! (Rei bate em Serena)

Rei: Não é o que pensa sua boba!

Rini: Acontece isso, ela é sempre desentendida!

Hotaru: Devia estar ligada no jogo!

Lita: Podemos ir? Quero voltar e festejar com a rei!

Yunosuke: Podem ir! O paredão acabou, mas o programa...

(corte para casa)

Yunosuke: Ainda não acabou! Temos mais uma prova do líder aqui e é a última! Posicionem-se lá fora. (hóspedes indo para fora da casa) Desta vez não há convidados, e a prova é uma retrospectiva da casa. De todos os momentos que vocês passaram. É um jogo de perguntas e só vale responder os nomes dos participantes já eliminados. Eu falo de um assunto e vocês têm que responder. Dúvidas?

Hector: Só uma, já houve prova cujos convidados tiveram que ser mudados?

Yunosuke: Dentre as séries estão somente Turma da Mônica, Clube das Winx e Pucca de Brasil, Itália e Coréia pelo fato de duas dessas séries causarem confusão de mau gosto por isso extraviamos os convites. E outra delas pelo fato de ser muito infantil. Três Espiãs Demais, Martin Mystery e W.I.T.C.H., todos da França, mesmo país do Sonic Underground, bem que tentaram de última hora, mas não deu desta vez. Quem sabe em uma próxima oportunidade.

Hinata: O que significa que disse, Yuno?

Yunosuke: Assim Hinata, eles queriam ir, mas não pôde ser possível. As vagas são limitadas e por isso convidamos parte americanos e parte do Japão.

Shun: Só isso?

Yunosuke: Isso mesmo! Agora vamos à prova. Na ordem será primeiro Shun, depois Hector e Hinata por último. Quem acertar mais, ganha a liderança. Primeira pergunta é: Quem possui irmãos?

Shun: Ai, Sonic, Takeya e Lilith.

Yunosuke: Resposta incompleta não valeu! Faltou o Speed. Quem mora sozinho?

Hector: Pode falar o participante em si, no caso, eu por exemplo?

Yunosuke: Claro que não!

Hector: Sobre quem mora só... Takeya, Rei e Yusuke.

Yunosuke: Certo! Hinata, quem não é humano?

Hinata: Polly, Yusuke e Sonic.

Yunosuke: Muito bem! Shun, quem tem seios grandes?

Shun: Me pegou! Hinata, Lilith, Ryoko e Ai.

Yunosuke: Acertou. Hector, quem tem um metro de altura?

Hector: Sonic e Polly.

Yunosuke: Exato! Hinata, quem é órfão.

Hinata: Hector, Takeya, Rei e Shun.

Yunosuke: Takeya está valendo porque ele tem uma madrasta e perdeu a mãe biológica. Está certo. Shun, quem está comprometido?

Shun: Ryoko, Takeya, Speed, Sonic e Ai.

Yunosuke: Vou considerar a Ai porque ela conheceu a um garoto em sua viagem. Hector, quem cozinha?

Hector: Polly e Ai.

Yunosuke: Essa é a última e farei a contagem das respostas. Hinata, quem vive com mais dois parentes?

Hinata: Ai, Sonic e Polly.

Yunosuke: Parou! Contando as respostas agora... Shun marcou 13, Hector foi o lanterninha com 7 e Hinata a segunda com 10. Mas considerando que o Shun ficou devendo uma resposta... Hyuga, você recupera a liderança e Hector e Shun caem no paredão!

Hinata: WOO HOO!!

Shun: Bom... Agora que vença o melhor! (cumprimentando Hector)

Hector: O mesmo digo eu...

Yunosuke: Até amanhã com o último paredão! Tchau!

DOMINGO

Hinata e Hector ficavam na academia, enquanto falavam da eliminação de Rei.

Hinata: Acha que foi justo a Rei ter saído?

Hector: Eu gostava dela, mas vai me fazer uma falta aqui, das grandes.

Hinata: Mas enfim... É a regra do jogo. Se eu tivesse saído, não me lamentaria na casa. Mas só nas eliminações, tirando ela e a Lilith, o Takeya também saiu feliz da vida como o Sonic!

Hector: Os dois são comprometidos com uma escrava alien e uma ouriça. E você? Vai sair bem, se o Naruto estiver aqui?

Hinata: Pergunto a mesma coisa, se falar dos seus amigos!

Hector: Tudo bem, você me pegou, mas também tenho o Welly e a Mia como amigos, não são samurais, mas são nossos amigos também!

Hector, logo mais, fala com Shun, depois que eles lavariam a louça na casa.

Shun: Como será que vão definir o finalista hoje? Eu estou garantido com dias de antecedência. Mas é o seguinte: Se a Hinata vencer ou for eliminada, pelo menos ela sairá mais feliz com os amigos, não acha?

Hector: Concordo plenamente! Ela está com a corda toda, mas confiante também de que ela se sentirá melhor com os amigos e a equipe.

Shun: Eu sentiria o mesmo! E você?

Hector: É, também sim. E digo mais, que se eu pelo menos sair com um prêmio de consolação como grana pelo terceiro lugar ou segundo, será muito bom também!

Shun: Os outros devem estar se mordendo de inveja por termos chegado tão longe!

Hector: Yusuke e Ryoko que o digam porque eles são os tipos que detestam trabalhar e só arranjaram aqui na casa uma forma fácil de ganhar grana.

Shun, mais tarde na banheira, ao lado de Hinata, não esconde que ela foi uma de seus melhores amigos, além de outros já feitos.

Hinata: Shun! (vendo a chegada do rapaz) Eu estava exatamente te esperando!

Shun: É Hyuga, eu também sentia sua falta, apesar de tudo.

Hinata: Olha só, entre todos da casa, você também já pensou em outros como seus amigos?

Shun: Acho que sim!

Hinata: Bom saber disso! Mesmo que saiamos com grana no bolso, pelo menos voltaremos a ver todo mundo!

Shun: Espera só até a final, quando você e eu ou o Hector estivermos por lá.

Noite de eliminação...

Yunosuke: Boa noite!

Todos: BOA NOITE!!

Yunosuke: Aqui vai uma curiosidade para os cavaleiros que estão com a bela dama, a série nos anos 90 foram rivais, sabiam disso?

Shun: É, mas nós ainda viramos febres mundiais.

Hector: Independente disso, ficamos amigos também!

Yunosuke: seus amigos também vieram e estão com saudades. Vou falar com eles e... Hinata, só um deles ficará com você na final!

Hinata: OK! Estarei esperando!

Yunosuke: Até mais.

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Os cavaleiros e samurais cara a cara... Vamos ver quem fica na final com a Hinata. Começando com os Samurais, quem de vocês espera que seja ela com o Hector?

Tristan: Vem cá, ela cozinha bem? Se ela estivesse conosco e ajudando a fazer comida da boa, sabe?

Yunosuke: Tristan, nem a Hinata sabe cozinhar. Tanto que tivemos aqui Polly, Takeya e Ai que deram duro cozinhando. Mas entre todos, a mãezona fazia uma comida...

George: Pelo visto ruim, porque ninguém devia sobreviver àquilo depois da primeira mordida.

Cesar: Pior que é verdade, um dia desses pegamos o Hector vomitando quando víamos o programa.

Yunosuke: Ninguém merece... E você Tommy, o que diz? Hector fica ou sai?

Tommy: Se depender dos fãs, deve ficar porque assim... O adversário é forte, mas se recusa a lutar. Sem desrespeitar os nossos colegas que estão na nossa frente.

Tristan: Bom, isso também depende do jeito que ele era. Porque dividimos opiniões, mas como eles eram nossos rivais e parceiros de emissora aberta, dizemos que o amigo deles não é gay!

George: Apesar da armadura e tudo mais.

Yunosuke: Fato histórico: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco e Samurai Warriors protegem o participante Shun, e o cara não é gay mesmo! Mas nós tivemos outro hóspede que assumiu isso e foi a Lilith.

Cesar: Como assim?

Yunosuke: Porque entre todos, a Lilith foi a primeira lésbica a entrar no BBJ. E agora os cavaleiros... Acreditam que o Shun pode ficar?

Seiya: É nosso amigo, é forte e vai resistir a pressão.

Shiryu: Nenhum de nós nem eles, vai ceder!

Yunosuke: Bom saber, e Hyoga, tudo bem você e o Ikki?

Hyoga: Só falando da surpresa que vamos preparar para o Shun se ele ficar na final.

Ikki: Como soubemos que ele tinha uma melhor amiga na Ilha de Andrômeda e talvez futura pretendente...

Yunosuke: Estou sabendo! Mas direto ao assunto, acham também que o Hector é forte também?

Shiryu: É... Ele é forte, mas se ficar também não haverá problema...

Seiya: Éramos adversários, mas a gente se conheceu com os outros convidados da casa e foi bom de mais!

Hyoga: Aquela loura ninja também... Quase perdi o ar com a cabeça nela.

Yunosuke: Já sei aonde...

Ikki: Mas aquela outra também de cabelo rosa, era achatada e testuda com um pavio-curtíssimo.

Yunosuke: Críticas à parte, vamos à eliminação antes da grande final.

(corte para casa)

Yunosuke: De um lado o samurai com duas katanas e duas armaduras. Uma do fogo e outra do sol. Do outro lado, o cavaleiro de Andrômeda que usa duas correntes para lutar. Dentre grandes diferenças, um tem futura namorada e o outro um tigre branco para ajudar a lutar. Nem sempre ambos os têm para partilhar o que sentem, mas enfim... Anuncio que quem sairá para a final com a Hinata é o Shun. Hector, está eliminado com 58 por cento dos votos.

Hector: De volta para meus amigos!

Hinata: Parabéns! Hector, nos veremos na final!

Shun: Lutou bem, cara! Queria que fosse você o finalista, mas valeu a pena!

Hector: Eu que o diga! Mas valeu pessoal, foram bons amigos! Mas quem vencerá, é a pergunta que não quer calar! Até mais!

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: E o terceiro colocado é Hector, o samurai do fogo!

Hector: Oi pessoal!

Tristan: Poxa Hector, estávamos com saudades, do mesmo jeito que eu estava morto de fome!

Cesar: Fala sério, você come mais que um porco!

George: É Hector, soubemos que você foi sortudo, pegou uma garota linda!

Tommy: Ela tem cabelos longos e veste saia curta?

Hector: Pessoal, na frente das câmeras não!

Yunosuke: Agora sobrou a votação para o vencedor do BBJ. Tchau e até lá!

Continua...


	11. Grande Final

BIG BROTHER JAPÃO II 11

BIG BROTHER JAPÃO II 11

Final da competição

(cenas dos finalistas)

Narração: De um lado, Shun Amamiya da constelação de Andrômeda. Do outro, Hinata Hyuga da Equipe 8. Dois guerreiros, duas manias mundiais. Ambos devem deixar de lado suas diferenças e torcer pela vitória e o prêmio de 500 mil ienes do Big Brother Japão. Agora Yunosuke Iha, conduz a final que reuniu novos participantes e encerra com dois lutadores sensíveis mas fortes.

(cenas dos participantes eliminados no palco ao som de Love Slave)

Yunosuke: Estamos começando mais uma finalíssima do Big Brother Japão e tenho o prazer de anunciar as chegadas de Ryoko Hakubi! Yusuke Urameshi! Takeya Ikuhara! Polly Esther! Ai! Lilith! Hector! E Rei Hino! Outra surpresa também é a presença da banda Sonic Underground, cujo líder e vocalista também foi eliminado! Sonic, além de seus irmãos, quem mais veio?

Sonic: Trouxe também o Tails e a Amy, meu melhor amigo e minha namorada.

Talis: Prazer em conhecer Yunosuke!

Yunosuke: Yuno, por favor! E Amy tudo bem?

Amy: Estou ótima!

Tails: Estamos aqui justamente por causa do Sonic, que está como convidado de honra.

Yunosuke: Muito bem, e adorei a sua presença. Logo mais, Amy e Sakura, que é outra convidada, vão esclarecer a história do visual roubado. Certo? É que, para quem está vendo agora o programa, Amy acusou Sakura de plágio e hoje, vamos ajudar as duas a fazer essa história ficar bem acertada. Agora, digo que os convidados June de Camaleão e Naruto, podem ir ver os convidados. E fazer companhia a eles.

(corte para casa)

June: Shun! Quanto tempo!

Shun: É June, muito tempo mesmo! Sentiu saudades?

Hinata: Naruto, você não vem?

Naruto: Tem uma pedra falsa atrás de mim! E ela está me seguindo! (Naruto corre seguido pela pedra falsa o até parar) ESSE É O PIOR DISFARCE DA HISTÓRIA, EU NUNCA VI UMA PEDRA QUADRADA!! ISSO É ÓBVIO!!

Konohamaru: Outra vez descobriu nosso disfarce, chefe! Como você é esperto!

BOOM! (pedra falsa explodindo revelando Konohamaru, Udon e Moegi)

Konohamaru: COF! COF! Acho que usamos muita pólvora!

Moegi: Sou Moegi, a kunoichi sexy! Olhem para mim!

Udon: Eu adoro álgebra! Meu nome é Udon!

Konohamaru: E eu sou Konohamaru, o ninja número um do vale!

Konohamaru, Udon e Moegi: E juntos somos a Equipe Ninja Konohamaru!

Naruto: Não sabia que viriam! Mas esse disfarce está ultrapassado demais!

Moegi: Você inspirou ele e ele nos incentivou!

Udon: Por isso você é nosso chefe!

Konohamaru: Esqueci de avisar! Nós viríamos por sua causa!

Naruto: Bom saber, mas ainda acho que... Esquece! (disfarçando ainda gostar de Sakura)

Hinata: Naruto... Bom ver você de novo!

Shun: Yuno! Ficaremos aqui falando com nossos amigos, tudo bem?

Yunosuke: Podem fazer o que quiser aí, desde que seja na paz, afinal é o Big Brother Japão! Virei com mais daqui a pouco e anunciar quem venceu!

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Começando pela Ryoko que veio da casa do Tenchi!

Ryoko! E eu o trouxe comigo! (abraçada a Tenchi) Tenchi, meu amor! Você é todinho meu!

Tenchi: EU NÃO QUERIA IR!!

Ryoko: Me engana que eu gosto! Yuno, sobre minha saída, foi até boa. Me encontrar com o Tenchi foi o meu maior prêmio!

Yunosuke: Deu para perceber, mas como está depois de sua estada na casa?

Ryoko: Foi ótimo, eu fiz o que adoro! No caso, nada além de dormir tarde, tomar sake e tomar um bom banho na fonte quente. E bem à vontade, diferente da casa daí porque não pude nem mostrar o que tenho de melhor!

Yunosuke: Por isso que foi eliminada: Vagabundagem. Urameshi! Por que sua mãe está aqui?

Atsuko: Eu falo por mim mesma! Sempre quis conhecer o programa! E espero um dia estar nele!

Yunosuke: Se convite foi extraviado para o Yusuke porque você é mais relaxada que ele. Quase não faz nada!

Yusuke: Verdade e olha que ela também consome mais cigarros que uma chaminé!

Atsuko: Quem é chaminé?

Yusuke: Fica sabendo aqui, que você não entraria nesse programa, nem se pudesse! Porque, assim você acabaria expulsa!

Yunosuke: Urameshi, sua causa foi mais séria. No caso foi depois de um zerinho ou um que você, Rei e Ryoko fizeram!

Yusuke: Ih! Esqueci disso!

Yunosuke: Para tristeza dos fãs, Speed Racer não pôde vir porque tinha uma corrida neste mesmo dia e então vamos ver o Sonic Underground tirar um som agora!

(palco ao som de Sonic Drive)

Yunosuke: Sonic, e essa música foi do seu anime? Não foi?

Sonic: É... Meu primeiro amigo humano, o Chris, me ajudou muito lutando contra o Eggman. Na segunda fase tivemos duas baixas!

Amy: Infelizmente o Chris acabou voltando para a idade que nos conheceu e perdemos a Cosmo. Da extinta raça dos Seedrians. Ela era uma sobrevivente e sabia tudo sobre os Metarex. Infelizmente tivemos que matá-la.

Tails: Foi uma coisa ruim para nós, e ainda a defendi dos ataques do Shadow!

Yunosuke: Bom que ele, Rouge e Omega não puderam vir. Quanto aos outros, nem se fala. Já Blaze e Silver poderiam ir, mas a gata é tímida e admirada pela coelhinha Cream, apesar do jeitão reservado dela. E agora... Takeya, como foi continuar a viver com a Ren depois da caçada?

Takeya: Assumi que sou mestre dela e nem assim me livrou. Mas no mangá a história continuou por um tempo.

Ren: Fui perseguida por Xaki da comunidade de recaptura de DearS, ele e Ruvi eram os membros principais.

Yunosuke: Miu, qual a sua importância, além de ensinar coisas a Ren?

Miu: Foi o seguinte: Ela devia aprender que comer brioches não era tudo na vida e eu a ensinei a cozinhar e muito mais.

Neneko: Ainda como alien, estuda comigo e Takeya. E é a aluna favorita da Yoshimine-sensei.

Yunosuke: Falando na Mitsuka, vetamos o convite dela depois do que houve. Enquanto a Natsuki adota a Nia, por isso passou a ser amiga dela e da Harumi. Estou certo?

Takeya: Nem me fale, mas sim! Ainda esqueço também do dia que conheci a Ren.

Yunosuke: Você me disse que ela te atacou depois de ver suas revistas adultas. E também lembro que a Neneko já apertou o peito dela, mas por quê?

Neneko: Queria ter a certeza de que eram reais. Ela nem usava silicone, são naturais mesmo!

Miu: Ainda sobre parte da nossa história que não foi contada, Yuno, a Lady Fina ficou com o Takeya, mas infelizmente ela tem uns ataques repentinos de sonolência.

Ren: Ficou comigo e Takeya depois de ordenou Ruvi a não me caçar mais. Ela quis ficar para trás quando nossa raça alienígena quis restaurar o planeta de origem.

Yunosuke: Bom saber... E agora vamos ver...

Mii: Parado aí, cara mau! A garota mágica Mii vai... (sendo agarrada por Mai)

Mai: Ficar quietinha aí! Yuno, ela está ainda chateada por não participar do programa. Mas queríamos saber porque Sonic e Polly foram e ela não!

Yunosuke: As regras são claras! Tem que ser no máximo adolescente, independente do tamanho. Mii não foi porque é criança, você e Meah também não, mas pelo fato das poucas curvas, como muitos disseram!

Meah: TSC! TSC! Que perda de tempo!

Mai: Só porque não tenho muito peito como a Ai? Fala sério!

Ai: Mai, não seja ranzinza. E Yuno, valeu pela grana, a oportunidade de participar e principalmente pelo título de mãezona.

Mii: É, ninguém teria seios tão macios quanto estes! (mostrando os seios de Ai, e esta abaixa a camisa) São macios e muito, muito grandes de dar inveja!

Yunosuke: Só para constar Mii, ela cozinhou na casa. Espera só ver o que mais ela aprendeu!

Mii: HEIN!? Ninguém sobrevive à comida da Ai!

Mai: Pior que é verdade. Preferimos a da Meah!

Meah: Eu cozinho melhor porque sou empregada delas e zelo também pelas viagens no tempo!

Yunosuke: Ainda lembro de quando você lutou e foi desativada. Principalmente quando pediu muita comida enquanto elas estavam fora. Entre isso tudo sushi e pizza! Isso que é máquina com estômago de ferro!

Meah: Tenho vida própria e aparento humana, até tomo banho!

Ai: Mas pelo menos ela também cuida de nós. Fizemos muitos amigos como Daichi, Nono e Konami.

Yunosuke: Principalmente que uma de vocês quis desistir porque um deles morreu. Influência do Keith na conversa, mas não colou com vocês, pelo que vi! Sonic, solta o som com seus amigos!

(palco ao som de To Be Yourself)

Yunosuke: Vamos a mais um contato na casa…

(corte para casa)

Yunosuke: Pessoal... Como foram?

Shun: Muito bem, agora tem uma coisa estávamos levando uma conversa aqui... Naruto disse sobre a influência dele sobre Konohamaru.

Naruto: Eu disse a ele sobre a importância de ser Hokage, como um dia serei! Não é fácil! Mas teria que provar a todos sobre seu potencial e muito mais! Konohamaru é bom, mas tem muito o que aprender!

Hinata: Naruto... Me inspiro em você quando luto. Principalmente quando me incentivou na luta contra o Neji!

June: Shun também teve a minha influência em ser o cavaleiro de Andrômeda porque ele é meu melhor amigo!

Yunosuke: interessante... Daqui a pouco voltaremos, eu estou conversando com os eliminados, e vocês nos assistem. E também falarei do problema que causou revolta em alguns fãs do Naruto!

Hinata: Meu deus! (espantada)

Naruto: E o que foi?

Yunosuke: Olha, digamos que Sakura mentiu para você quando acordou já recuperado.

June: Isso tem que ser visto por nós também!

Shun: Queremos saber o que houve, depois decidimos o que fazer sobre isso!

Yunosuke: Já cuidei disso! Não se preocupe, voltarei aqui e logo mais conversamos.

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Chegamos agora a falar com Polly Esther, que obteve a maior rejeição quebrando o recorde da Ryoko e do Urameshi. Queria saber o que mais aconteceu em Edoropolis.

Polly: Muita coisa, entregamos pizza e lutamos contra o mal! Além disso, meus colegas de trabalho estavam merecendo...

Guido: Nada! (calando Polly) Ela costuma ser assim, nem pensa em perguntar antes de bater!

Speed: Outra coisa Yuno, eu trouxe a minha namorada, Lucille!

Lucille: Yuno, é um prazer estar aqui, mas saiba que eu ainda me sinto atingida por saber o que acontecia na casa.

Yunosuke: Lucille, já superou isso. Mas peço para, por favor, não disparar seus mísseis aqui no estúdio!

Lucille: Só saem quando estou triste ou irritada.

Guido: Ela já nos atingiu várias vezes com esses mísseis, e não é mentira!

Speedy: Ainda lembro da vez em que ela explodiu a gente por causa de um jogador de beisebol.

Polly: Tentamos de tudo para acalmá-la, mas...

Lucille: Nem eu sabia que ele ficou com os maus, mas é muito triste dizer... (chora e abre o compartimento de mísseis em sua cabeça)

Yunosuke: Aqui não! Espera! (Speedy, Polly e Guido fugindo dos mísseis)

BOOM! (Pizza Cats explodindo)

Lucille: Desculpa!

Yunosuke: O bom é que você não teve culpa, isso acontece. Sei também que isso acontece direto com o Queijão, inimigo deles, explode quando perde. E agora...

Hatsuki: Sai de mim, Lilith!

Lilith: Mas eu te amo.

Yunosuke: É justamente com elas que eu ia falar. Lilith, bem vinda de volta, mas pode parar de agarrar a Hatsuki?

Lilith: Me apaixonei por ela e saiba que adoro ela desde que nos conhecemos!

Hatsuki: Meu único amor é a Hatsumi, que está ao meu lado.

Yunosuke: Bem lembrado... Muito prazer Hatsumi. (Hatsumi sorri) Bom, ela não fala mas expressa com movimentos faciais ou corporais o que sente. Uma pergunta loura, você também gosta da Hatsuki? (a garota se levanta da cadeira e abraça a espadachim) Isso responde minha pergunta.

Hatsuki: (corada) Nossa! Sentir o corpo dela próximo ao meu... Me deixa muito excitada e apaixonada pela minha irmã.

Lilith: Eu ainda me sinto muito bem, com a minha garota favorita. E Yuno, foi ótimo estar na casa, fiz novas amizades mas nenhuma das garotas fazia o meu tipo, embora eu goste delas.

Yunosuke: Isso é ótimo. E Undergrounds... Vocês estão pensando em alguma música nova?

Sonic: Podemos tocar outra das nossas?

Yunosuke: Podem, é claro!

Manic: HEHEHEHE! Estou louco para arrasar! Mas o chato é que me pegaram roubando de novo, é mole?

Sonic: Depois de um chapéu, uma espada e uma coleira... (olhando de forma suspeita)

Sonia: Ele detesta ser pego de surpresa.

Yunosuke: Assim como você é toda patricinha, sabe?

Sonia: Como assim?

Yunosuke: Não gosta de se sujar nem com lama ou sujeira... Bom, mas esquecendo isso, rola um som para a gente!

(palco ao som de Hitomi No Naka Meikyuu)

Yunosuke: Muito bom! E também venho a agradecer a presença de alguns convidados que estiveram conosco. Em especial os vindos do Brasil como os Combo Rangers, Vitória e Niele. Eles também marcaram presença aqui no BBJ. E agora mais um contato com a casa.

(corte para casa)

Yunosuke: Hinata e Shun, as coisas vão bem?

Shun: Muito bem sim! Ainda há pouco, o Naruto me disse que venceu um adversário de maneira podre.

Naruto: É que no dia em que lutei contra o Kiba ele sentiu um fedor bravo quando estávamos para terminar a lutar.

Yunosuke: Em outras palavras, você liberou o gás.

Naruto: HEHEHEHEHEHE! Mais ou menos isso!

June: isso que é porcaria, ficar soltando o gás na cara dos outros!

Hinata: Sei que o Kiba também lutava bem, mas o Naruto tinha um sonho. Mas ser Hokage para ele é uma coisa que não devia ter assumido.

Yunosuke: Simplificando, quebrar o sonho dele, não é?

Hinata: É mesmo!

Shun: Yuno, quando vem aquele momento sério que você vem anunciando?

June: É! Fala logo!

Yunosuke: Daqui a um tempo, antes de anunciar o vencedor do programa, certo? Vou falar com mais alguns eliminados e veremos a história.

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Rei e Hector também estão aqui e mais que juntos... Desde a saída na casa, como têm andado as coisas?

Hector: Muito bem! E olha que a Rei já me mostrou o templo dela, passei uma noite com ela e tudo mais!

Rei: Olha... Tudo o que passamos na casa, nunca sairá da memória.

Yunosuke: Hector, você nunca disse os nomes verdadeiros de seus amigos. Poderia dizer quais são?

Rei: nem eu sabia, só lembrei o do Hector, que é Ryo Sanada, é isso?

Hector: Isso mesmo! Cesar, George, Tristan e Tommy na verdade são Seiji Date, Shin Mouri, Shuu Rei Fang e Touma Hashiba. Os nomes que adotamos foi da nossa versão nos Estados Unidos. Mas a gente se acostumou.

Yunosuke: Assim como o nome da Serena é Usagi no original. Bom... Agora a coisa vai pegar. Peço para virem para cá Sakura Haruno e Amy Rose.

(Sakura e Amy chegando no centro do estúdio)

Yunosuke: Para quem não sabe, na semana em que o Sonic foi eliminado, a Amy acusou a Sakura de plágio, como muitos fãs de Naruto que não gostam dela. E vamos pôr tudo em pratos limpos para não dar confusão. Amy foi criada em 1993, mas 5 anos depois usa o novo visual, e Sakura de 2002 copiou na segunda temporada de seu anime. Começando pela Amy vamos ver como foi que ela conseguiu estar mais bela.

Amy: Certo Yuno. Eu uso esse visual desde que eu ingressei na família da SEGA. Mas nos quadrinhos americanos, fiz um desejo aos Anéis de Acorn. Eu não fui admitida como uma Lutadora da Liberdade pela minha mentalidade imatura, mas depois demonstrei muita importância nas lutas usando um martelo que invoco quando quero.

Sonic: Acorn é o sobrenome da minha ex, Sally. Só para constar.

Yunosuke: Principalmente que a Amy já jogou uns sete martelos na nave do Eggman, que eu me lembre. Sakura, como foi sua situação.

Sakura: Na Prova Chuunin, entramos na Floresta da Morte, depois quando Sasuke e Naruto ficaram gravemente feridos com as batalhas, sobrou para mim e recebi a ajuda de Rock Lee. Não adiantou muito, dei meu máximo e depois fui agarrada em meus cabelos. Daí peguei uma kunai e cortei eles decidida a me fortalecer e me dedicar mais ao treino ninja. Desde então treino com a quinta Hokage, Tsunade, e posso mover montanhas e curar ninjas.

Yunosuke: Muita gente não aprovou o ato só para constar, de novo. E isso também não escondeu seu apelido famoso que é Testa de Marquise.

Sakura: O QUÊ?! Ninguém me chama de Testa de Marquise! Nem se eu permitisse!

Yunosuke: Estou sabendo, do mesmo jeito que a Ino, na última semana fez com você. Mas agora... (tirando do bolso uma liminar) Você e a Amy vão ter que assinar essa liminar mostrando que tanto uma quanto a outra pode usar o mesmo visual igualmente.

(garotas assinando)

Yunosuke: Muito bem... "Declaro que Amy Rose pode usar com Sakura Haruno, o visual de vestido vermelho, olhos verdes e cabelo rosa com adereço na cabeça". As duas assinaram bem. E agora se cumprimentem. (Sakura e Amy apertam as mãos) Certo, a coisa foi acertada, mas pegou fogo. Agora o anúncio do vencedor.

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Shun Amamiya e Hinata Hyuga. Fortes candidatos à luta, embora sejam alguns dos mais fracos e sensíveis... Sem ofensa viu?

Naruto: A Hinata deixou de lado isso! Não é?

Hinata: É, isso mesmo.

June: Você também, não é Shun?

Shun: Há muito tempo.

Yunosuke: Vocês se fortaleceram muito nas lutas, demonstraram suas capacidades em momentos de dificuldade, nunca desistiram, confiaram em seus amigos, coisa e tal... Mas enfim! Os dois chegaram longe, encararam só um paredão nesta segunda edição do BBJ. Mas é de doer no coração, de avisar que só um de vocês, sairá com os 500 mil. A Rei saiu daqui com 20 mil, 10 a mais que a Ai. Mas segundo colocado também ganha, no caso 30 mil ienes. Agora anuncio neste último paredão que com 67 por cento dos votos, o vencedor é Shun Amamiya.

Shun: É ISSO AÍ!! WOO HOO!!

June: Parabéns Shun.

Hinata: É... (em um tom meio triste)

Naruto: Calma Hinata, o que importa é que estamos aqui!

Konohamaru: Todos nós!

Moegi: Não chora não!

Udon: Ela não está chorando não, só está abatida. Mas reconheceu que perdeu.

Shun: Vamos lá para fora, pessoal!

Hinata: Está bem!

(corte para casa)

Naruto: Yunosuke, estamos na área! E torno a dizer mais! Eu sou Naruto Uzumaki! Uma pena que não entrei no jogo, mas digo que adoro lámen e não gosto de esperar os minutos que ele leva para estar pronto! E digo mais, todos na minha aldeia vão me respeitar, porque um dia... Eu vou me tornar Hokage! Estou certo!

BAM! (Sakura bate em Naruto)

Naruto: Como dói... (todo machucado)

Sakura: Isso foi pela história de me chamar de sua namorada!

Konohamaru: Como ela é forte, e ainda bate no chefe só porque também não é tão bonita! (tremendo de medo)

Sakura: O que foi, quer levar?

BASH! (Sakura bate em Konohamaru)

Udon: Eles estão bem!

Moegi: A força dela é de causar medo!

Sakura: desculpa baixar o nível, mas acontece que o Naruto está com essa história de novo!

Yunosuke: Outra coisa, ele disse que você é melhor sem os mesmos seios da Tsunade porque não conseguiria se mover, mas...

Sakura: Mas o quê?

Yunosuke: Há controvérsias, porque independente do corpo, alguns dizem que seios fartos servem de lastro, ou seja, manter o equilíbrio do corpo.

June: Dessa nem eu sabia, deve funcionar bastante!

Shun: Yuno! Valeu por me deixar participar, estou feliz com a vitória, e muito mais ao que passei com os outros!

Hinata: Eu também estou grata, Yuno... Espero um dia nos encontrarmos de novo.

Sonic: Aí, independente do clima, podemos animar mais?

Sonia: É Yuno, só mais uma música.

Manic: Diz que sim.

Yunosuke: Para encerrar o programa... Podem, à vontade.

Amy: Nossa! Manda ver Sonic!

Tails: A banda que temos é a melhor!

(palco ao som de Viva Rock)

Yunosuke: Até a próxima com mais uma edição do Big Brother Japão! Tchau!

FIM


End file.
